The Heart of the Matter
by Caty Jane
Summary: AU: When Haley inherits half of James-Scott Company, she tries to hold up the business her father started, though those pesky Scotts often get in the way. Will Dan's plan to unite the company with Nathan and Haley's marriage succeed?
1. Tears and Rain

A/N: I do not own OTH. Please read and review! It would really mean a lot to me! To those of you reading Of Pearls and Tears still, I am continuing my work on that, too. This just came to me and I wanted to run with it  The title of this fic comes from the India.Arie song "The Heart of the Matter."

Tears and Rain

Rain poured down from the heavens as tears poured down from Haley's eyes, trying to keep up with the drops of water that marred both sky and earth. She kneeled in the dirt, not caring that her dress absorbed most of the impact and mud was transferred to the black silk. She traced the letters that marked her father's tombstone:

_Jimmy James_

_Loving Husband and Father_

_We Will Remember You Always_

She had knelt in the mud for over an hour before she stood, her resolve deepening and her courage never faltering. She knew what she had to do. It was at that moment that her best friend Brooke arrived.

"Come on, Tutor Girl. Let's go home," she guided Haley's arm through hers as the two made their way to Brooke's father's limo. Brooke had left Haley alone after Mr. James had been buried, knowing Haley needed time to say goodbye, not just to her father, but also to her old life. Everything would be changing now with Jimmy's death, and Haley was the one to feel those changes most acutely.

Haley turned her head to glance back out from the window to her father's grave one last time. _Don't worry, Dad_, she thought, _I will make those Scotts pay for what they did to us._

The limo pulled up to the Davis mansion, where Brooke had lived her whole life. Haley would be joining her. Her mother had sold their own home when her father had died, and decided to travel as she and Jimmy had always talked about, leaving Haley homeless as well as parentless. Brooke, who had been there for Haley her whole life, didn't give up on her friend now and insisted she move in with them. If it wasn't for Brooke, Haley couldn't say where she would be right now.

Not that money was a problem. Jimmy James co-owned a large company dealing in stock exchanges, and was one of two CFOs of that company. Upon his death, the ownership of James-Scott fell to Haley, and she would now be responsible for one-half of the company. But money was the thing that also allowed Lydia James to travel the country, leaving her daughter submerged in her grief without her mother to help her.

Haley didn't have to start work at the office for two more weeks. The Scott family _generously_ agreed to allow her to have that time off. For as long as Haley could remember, Jimmy James and Dan Scott had not gotten along. The James-Scott Company was started by both of their parents in New York City and passed down to Jimmy and Dan. However, Jimmy had been running his end of the business from Tree Hill since Haley was about four years old. Angered by the personality Dan used to coerce employees into doing what he wanted as well as Dan's cruel temperament, Jimmy moved his family away from the Scotts and sought to continue his work from North Carolina.

Dan had wanted to buy him out. But Jimmy couldn't let a company his father helped build fall into the hands of a man he didn't trust nor like. And so, no matter how much it pained him, he continued his work for the company as its head.

Unfortunately, Dan still tormented him from hundreds of miles away. Desperate to consolidate the company rather than have it be divided among the James and Scott children upon the death of Jimmy and Dan, the latter tried to come up with a plan to make his dreams a reality. The idea he had come up with was difficult for Jimmy to even listen to: that his daughter, Haley, be married to Nathan, the son of Dan, the man he hated.

Dan's ideas did have a foundation. He did not want his company to continue to be divided through generations of Haley's and Nathan's children. Rather, he sought to unite the two families on which James-Scott was built by marrying his only child to the only child of Jimmy James. That way, Dan argued, he could rest peacefully at night knowing that the children were not dividing the company his father had worked so hard to build.

Jimmy was disgusted at the prospect. Not only did he not believe in forcing his daughter to marry someone she didn't love, but he also could not wrap his head around the idea of his daughter marrying a Scott. Though he had only known Nathan as a boy, Jimmy was sure that Dan's influence on his son would cause Nathan to turn into a man Jimmy did not want his daughter to even know. And, as the years passed, rumors reached Jimmy that only reiterated his earlier judgment of the boy. By the time Nathan was twenty-two, Jimmy had heard all that he wanted to know: Nathan was a spendthrift of the money earned on the back of the company, he was a womanizer, and he was a partier. Certainly not a man Jimmy would ever consider letting his daughter marry.

Because Haley was not only the apple of his eye, but also was growing into a fine young woman, in his opinion. She had graduated from Stanford with honors in May with a degree in business, ready to help her father build up the company. Nathan, on the other hand, had barely graduated from college. He, too, majored in business at New York University, but spent most of his time carousing and partying. This was no young man Jimmy would ever want his daughter, his Haley, to marry.

But when Jimmy told Dan Scott this, Dan was more than angry. The company was at risk of being divided, and to Dan, business was always more important than family. To unite the two families of the company would be something that could help keep business strong. And Dan was never one to take no for an answer.

So he called a meeting at the New York office, a meeting in which all the members of the board attended. He was going to give Jimmy James another offer: to buy his share of the company out for twice the amount it was worth. And if Jimmy was foolish enough not to accept this offer again, Dan had another plan.

Unfortunately for Jimmy, his earlier response to Dan's offer still stood. He was not willing to sell his father's company to a man he did not trust with it. And he was aware that Nathan and Haley would inherit the company and that their children may divide it amongst themselves. However, he could not sell his father's share. And he could not let his daughter marry Nathan.

When he told Dan this, Dan decided to take matters into his own hands.

TBC…

Press that review button….


	2. Wreck of the Day

A/N: I do not own OTH. This chapter is a little background information into the family. We'll be getting to some juicy Naley stuff soon! Please read and review! The title of this chapter comes from the song by Anna Nalick.

Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews! It completely made my day! So keep it up!

Chapter 2: Wreck of the Day

Dan Scott was a rich man; therefore, taking things into his own hands meant paying people to do things for him. In this case, he wanted Jimmy James to sell him his half of the company. And to get this, Dan was prepared to (have others) use excessive force.

When Jimmy left the board meeting that night, he was going to stay in the hotel he had stayed at when doing business in New York since his move to Tree Hill: the Plaza. Dan knew this, and sent people to meet him there. But something was sent to meet Jimmy sooner. Years of working too hard and the stress surrounding his job for the James-Scott Company caused Jimmy to have an early heart attack. Lydia James was in Tree Hill, and by the time her flight landed and she got to the hospital, she was too late to say goodbye to her husband of thirty-three years. But Haley, in New York for training to begin her work with her family's company, was able to see her father one last time before he died.

She sped through the automated doors of the hospital, her professional skirt swishing about her knees as her black heels clicked on the tile. Making her way to reception, Haley approached the first person she recognized. Though only Lydia and Haley had been called by the hospital, the one man who always seemed to be in the know was also present to see her father.

Dan Scott.

"Where is he? Where did they take my father?" Haley tried to stay calm. "Do you know where he is?"

Dan sniveled, eying Haley up and down before replying, "Nice to see you again, Miss James. My, you have grown up. Yes, I was just waiting for you to arrive. I'll take you to his room."

Dan led the way into the hospital room in which Jimmy was being treated. When they reached the door, Haley stepped in front of Dan, rushing to meet her father.

"Daddy," she cried, slow tears making salty tracks down her cheek. "Oh, Daddy."

Though it took effort for him to speak, Jimmy found the energy and sought to comfort his daughter. "Haley-Bop," he cleared his throat. "It was a major heart attack but they said I'd be alright."

Haley took in the tubes and machines hooked into her father before asking in a small voice, "You're sure? They said you'd be okay?"

"Yeah, sweetie," Jimmy said. "The doctors said I'll probably have to start excersizing more, and try to decrease my stress level, but I'll be okay."

"That's good," Dan intervened, "Wouldn't want anything to happen to our Number One guy."

Both sets of James eyes turned to face the intruding person. "Dan," Jimmy forced out, "would you mind giving-" he coughed, "giving my daughter and me a minute?"

Dan smirked. "Yeah. Yeah, sure old buddy. Glad to hear everything will be alright." Dan exited the room, looked back once at the father and daughter, and shook his head to himself before leaving the hospital.

"God damn those Scotts," Jimmy wheezed.

"Daddy," Haley chided gently, "don't get yourself worked up."

"Oh, Haley-Bop, if only you knew," Jimmy cried, adamant. "Oh, if only you knew the things that family has done to get where they are!"

"Okay, okay, just calm down, Daddy. You don't want to upset yourself," Haley tried, wary of her father's condition.

"Haley, just an hour ago we were in this meeting and he- that son of a bitch!" He looked at Haley. "Sorry for the language, honey. But those Scotts-"

"You mean Dan Scott," Haley interrupted.

"Oh, his son is no better, I assure you! And the nerve of Dan! Did you know he's been wanting to buy me out for years?" Jimmy began to sweat.

"Dad, please calm down. We can talk about this all later, I promise. Now I better go and let you get your rest," Haley said worriedly.

"And, to top it off, he had other ideas to _consolidate_ the company's financial means. He wanted me to get you to marry that no-good son of his! All that man thinks about-breathes even- is money! His damned money! He's made my life a living hell. I couldn't even stand running the company from the New York office, which is why your mother and I had to move to Tree Hill. I can't be around him!"

"And you won't have to be! Once you get better, we'll all take a nice vacation; just you, me, and Mom. Maybe get that RV you're always talking about and travel around the country?"

"Always in my business, and then, to marry my daughter! The very idea! To force you to marry a man simply for money! Well, I never-" Jimmy stopped, clutching his chest in sudden seriousness.

"Daddy?" Haley asked.

"Haley, honey," Jimmy made a grab for his left arm, shocked by the pain he felt radiating from his chest.

Haley jumped up from her spot by the chair and ran into the hallway. "Doctor! Nurse!" she cried helplessly. "Help, help!"

A team rushed in, and began to assess her father. "It looks like he may be having another heart attack. His heart is already damaged from the extent of the first."

Haley pressed her fist to her mouth, trying to stop the tears rushing down her face. "Dad?"

"Haley," Jimmy sputtered. "I'm sorry I wasn't always there for you."

"No, Daddy, I know you've always loved me. Just- don't talk, okay? The doctors are trying to get you better," Haley said.

"I love you," Jimmy said, obviously in pain. "I love you. I love your mother."

"I know, Dad. I love you, too," Haley furiously tried to keep her tears in check for her father.

"Tell her. Tell your mother."

"I will, Daddy."

And just like that, Haley heard the terrible noise that changed her life forever. The flatline beeping that monitored her father's heart.

Beep.

A/N: Thank you all so so much for the wonderful reviews! I absolutely love them! Now, if you please, press that review button! It means the world to me! And if you do, I promise some Naley coming up next!


	3. Look After You

A/N: I do not own OTH.

I just want to thank those of you who took the time to review! It really means a lot to get each and every one of those. I enjoy writing a lot, but it is really special to hear that someone else enjoys reading it. So please, continue to read and review! It will just make my day!

PS The title of this chapter comes from The Fray's song by the same name.

Chapter 3

Look After You

Haley crept into the Davis mansion, quietly closing the door behind her. Sighing, she ran a hand through her long, honey-blonde hair and kicked off her flip-flops by the door.

"Where the hell have you been?" Brooke Davis' high-pitched chastising voice echoed throughout the hallway.

"Brooke, hi," Haley started.

But Brooke wouldn't have any of it. She had been waiting for Haley and was prepared to throw a tantrum if need be. And in Brooke's world, tantrums were almost always necessary. So typical to fashion, Brooke threw her hands up in the air in an overdramatic statement. "My god, Haley," she cried. "It is nearly midnight! It is dark outside and I haven't heard from you in hours! I thought you were dead on the street or something!"

"In Tree Hill?" Haley asked dryly.

"And for all I knew, you'd run away into a life of drugs or prostitution, never to see me again! Tell me, where in your life did I go wrong? Have I not taken care of you these last twenty-two years-"

"We met when we were six!"

"These last twenty-two minus six years? Have I not clothed you, fed you, and helped you get onto cheerleading?"

"Brooke, honey, you forced me into cheerleading with you."

"And to disappear without so much as a word to me! Oh, Haley, what did I do to deserve this?" Brooke cried, gesturing wildly.

"Brooke, I left you a note on the table. I just went out for a walk to clear my head. I…I needed to think some things out."

Brooke looked knowingly at her friend and ended the ruse. "I know, sweetie, I saw the note. I just like being a little dramatic sometimes."

Haley smiled. "Really, Tigger? You, dramatic?"

"I know," Brooke said, "my parents were truly stunned when I turned out this way. You know, instead of being a workaholic or slutty drunk."

Haley just eyed Brooke.

"Okay, so I'm a little bit of a slutty drunk. So sue me. Anyways, Tutor Girl, back to my point: what did you have to think out? You need some best friend advice?"

Haley moved into the living room and sat down on the couch there. "Where are you parents?" she asked instead of answering Brooke.

"Oh, you know, Daddy's out working in California again with some big business guy and my mother went on vacation with some of her Botox-filled friends to the Caribbean, so we're home-free for the week."

Haley just nodded.

"Hales, come on. Talk to me."

Haley nodded again, and then turned to face Brooke. "Tigger, there's something I've been thinking about lately and I think it's the best thing for everyone if I follow through with it."

"What are you talking about," Brooke asked warily, moving to sit next to Haley.

"Well, James-Scott Company is in New York, you know, and with the company now in my hands- at least partially- I just feel like I should move to New York in order to-"

Haley was cut off by Brooke's over-enthusiastic screeches. "Seriously?" she asked. "We're moving to New York?"

Haley tilted her head in confusion. "Well, Tigger, I'm moving to New York. Soon, actually, sometime next week-"

"And I'm coming with you, of course! What kind of best friend would I be if I didn't?"

"Oh, Brooke, I can't ask you to move with me! To New York!"

"You're not asking, I'm volunteering myself. And anyway, how long have we been back from Stanford? A month? And my parents are already driving me insane."

"Your family isn't even here right now, though," Haley pointed out.

"I know," Brooke said, a new note of seriousness in her tone. "But, Haley, we're best friends. We have never been apart for more than a week in over sixteen years!"

"Hey," Haley said proudly. "You subtracted twenty-two minus six!" she referred to their conversation a few minutes before.

"I know," Brooke made a face, "we do spend too much time together. But seriously, honey, you are my best friend in the world. You've been there for me through guys and my parents and tears and laughter. And you need me now, admit it or not. So I'm coming to New York with you."

"You're coming to New York with me?"

"I'm coming to New York with you! Oh my god, I'm moving to New York! I am so excited! I need to buy a new wardrobe!" She turned to Haley, eyeing her up and down. "And, uh, so do you."

"Hey, I was just walking around! I can clean up nicely if I so choose!" Haley defended her sweatpants and old Stanford shirt.

"I know. Don't forget I was the one who cleaned you up all those years ago. _I'll_ certainly never forget it- you were wearing a turtleneck and overalls! I was horrified."

"I was six! It was first grade, and everyone was wearing overalls!"

"Oh, god, honey, I have _never_ worn overalls. Please remember that. Now, I'm going to call my father's real estate agent and see if she can't dig us up something hot to live in in _New York_!" Brooke immediately jumped up from the couch and grabbed the nearest phone.

"Tigger, it's like midnight. You think that can wait till the morning?"

"Yeah, good call, now it is more important that we start packing!" Brooke cried giddily, practically hopping up the stairs, singing Frank Sinatra's "New York, New York."

"Oh my god," Haley said slowly to herself. "How will I ever survive living with Brooke Davis in New York?"

Little did she know but Brooke was about to be the least of her worries.

A/N: I will be going on vacation (!!) to Los Angeles (!!) for the next week and there won't be any updating, but I do have another chapter written that I will put up the second I come home. Please let me come home to some reviews! I don't want to beg  But I will…


	4. Nice to Meet You Anyway

A/N: Thank you everyone for reviewing! Please keep it up! It makes my day! I just got back from vacation and here's the next chapter! Finally some good ole Naley fun! The title of this chapter comes from the song by Gavin DeGraw.

Chapter 4: (Nice to Meet You) Anyway

Haley swept into the Upper East Side building that bore her father's name as she had every morning for the last two weeks. Ever since she and Brooke had moved to New York from Tree Hill, Haley felt like all she was doing was working. Because of all the work that had to be done without her father, Haley was thrust into the upper-level job her first day at the office. As the new co-owner of James-Scott, Haley felt like she had to continue the legacy her father and grandfather had started. However, at twenty-two, she just didn't feel prepared to be in charge already. She was supposed to gain experience for a few years before her father retired and passed on the job to his daughter. Yet, that wasn't the way everything had turned out. With her father's sudden death and her mother's sudden travels, Haley was left alone to start her work for the company.

She had Brooke, luckily. The bouncy, over-energized young woman had been Haley's tether to sanity. Brooke had come through on her promise to find them a "kick-ass party-pad" where, as she so delicately put it, the girls were "so going to get laid." Haley smiled just thinking about her roommate who had not only found said apartment but also spent the last two weeks decorating it to make the girls feel more at home. The spacious two-bedroom was now decorated according to Brooke's tastes, and, in Haley's opinion, looked fantastic. Brooke had also unpacked while her roommate was at work. And so the two girls were all set up in their New York home.

In fact, Haley was actually starting to think of their New York apartment as home. Especially with Brooke there. The latter was right; the girls had never spent more than a week apart since they had met, and Haley couldn't imagine transitioning to life in New York without her best friend. She was so glad Brooke had agreed to come with her to the city. Without her friend, Haley thought, she would have felt even more lost than she did right now.

Everyone at the office was especially welcoming, actually. That wasn't the problem. The problem was that she didn't feel ready to completely take over the job as co-owner of the multi-million dollar company without any training. She felt nervous, and young, and inexperienced.

Caught up in her worry and self-doubt, Haley didn't notice someone coming her way. With her mind somewhere else, Haley was shocked to find herself quickly dragged back into reality when someone slammed into her, causing her to lose her footing and her briefcase. Yet a strong pair of arms shot out to grip her upper arms and caught her before she fell.

"I am so sorry," a deep voice grazed her ears. "I must not have been paying attention." The owner of the voice reached down to pick up her briefcase and handed it back to a shaky Haley.

"No, no," Haley said. "It's my fault. I've been so floopy lately."

The man laughed, tilting his head back to gaze at her with blue eyes that surprised Haley. "Floopy? Now that's a word I haven't heard before."

Haley smiled back. "I live with a cheerleader."

"Well that explains it." He held his hand out, gesturing toward the door. "Ladies first," he said, opening the door to the building and ushering her in before walking into James-Scott himself.

Haley turned and smiled at him as the two made their way to the elevator. "So you work here?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah," he answered. "I feel like that's all I do."

"I know what you mean," Haley replied. She moved to press the button for the top floor. "I've only been here a little while and my life is already consumed by this place."

"Oh, you're new, huh?" he smirked. "Well, maybe we could have lunch together sometime. I can show you the ropes. I mean, I've basically grown up here." The elevator opened, and the two walked out.

"Yeah, that sounds nice. Oh, I'm Haley, by the way," she stuck out her hand to shake the stranger's.

The man smiled. "Nathan. Nathan Scott. I'll see you around, Haley." Nathan walked away from a stunned Haley who barely made it over to her office before collapsing in her desk, stunned.

So she had finally met Nathan Scott. The _boy_ her father held in contempt. The boy whose own father caused her poor dad so much grief he went into an early heart attack. And she had just _flirted_ with him! What was she thinking?

Without thinking, her fingers dialed Brooke's cell phone number. It rang three times before a groggy Brooke answered. "Yey-ho?"

"Was that a word?" Haley giggled, momentarily forgetting about the reason for her call.

"Haley?" Brooke mumbled. "What the hell? What time is it?" There was a pause, followed by a thump and Brooke cursing loudly. "9:06 am? What the HELL?"

"Sorry, Tigger! I guess I didn't realize what time it was. I just, I don't know what just happened…"

"What's up, Buddy?" Brooke was suddenly fully alert, ready for duty.

"Brooke, I met this guy this morning, and, well, we sort of bumped into each other, and it turns out he works here, too-" Haley was cut off by a sharp squealing. "Brooke?"

"A guy? Oh, Hales, this is great! And is he hot?"

"Well, I don't know-yes, but, Brooke-"

"Oh my god, this is such good news! We haven't had a boy in forever!"

"But Brooke, that isn't why I called. It turns out he's _Nathan Scott_."

"Wait, what? As in _Dan_ Scott's son, Nathan Scott?" Brooke asked. "So you finally met the enemy, huh?"

"Yes, that's what I'm saying! But it was so weird! I mean, I ran into him this morning, like literally ran into him, and he didn't seem like the enemy. He didn't seem like such an asshole-"

"Anyone I know?" someone interrupted. Haley's head shot up to look at the man standing in the doorway of her office. Nathan Scott. Haley glared at him for barging into her office before turning her attention back to Brooke.

"Hey, Brooke, I have to go. Call you back later, okay?" Having received a somewhat satisfactory response from Brooke, Haley hung up her phone to turn her attention on the interloper in the office.

"So you are Haley James," Nathan started. "We meet at last." He eyed her up and down before smirking. "This is going to be fun."

Review Review!


	5. Anyone Else But You

**A/N: I don't own OTH, and the title of this chapter comes from the song "Anyone Else But You" by The Moldy Peaches, but I'm using the title in a little bit of a different context. You know, like "I'd rather be around anyone but you." Not the cute way from the song. Anyway…. on to the next chapter!**

Chapter Five: Anyone Else But You

"So, then, naturally, I just stood up from my desk and said, 'Listen, buddy, if you think I'm going to fall for your games, you've got another thing coming,' and then I strode out of my office and didn't look back," Haley finished, looking to Brooke.

Brooke looked skeptical, in the least. "You absolutely did not."

Haley looked down, a little abashed. "Okay, so I'm exaggerating. I was totally confused! I mean, here's this hot guy I meet at random who turns out to be the son of the guy my father hated so much-" here Haley broke off, stopping herself. "And I didn't know what to do, or how to act around the guy."

"So," Brooke prompted, genuinely interested in the story that had woken her up at nine in the morning and now plagued her roommate's thoughts. "What did you do?"

Haley thought back to what she had said to Nathan when he had walked into her office that morning.

"_So, how about that lunch we talked about earlier?" Nathan smirked._

_Haley stood up from her desk, walking around, perching up on it as she regarding Nathan through curious eyes. "Why would I go get lunch with you?"_

"_Well, ouch. That wounds a guy's pride a little there, Hales," Nathan replied, crossing his arms over his chest in an overly-confident gesture. "And here I thought you were pining after me in this little office of yours."_

"_Don't you know who I am?" Haley asked._

"_Uh, you're Haley?" Nathan tilted his head._

"_No- well, yes, but- I'm Haley James."_

_If Haley expected revealing her last name to Nathan would cause a change in the tall man, she was sorely mistaken. His only reply was, "Yeah, I know what your name is. That's how I found the office. And?"_

_This only angered the petite girl. "And? My father was Jimmy James! And I'm Haley James, and I'm in charge of this company now!"_

"_What's with all this yelling? Oh, I get it. So you think I'm hot?"_

_Haley grimaced. "Jeez, I heard you weren't very bright. Now I guess I'm seeing that in action."_

_Nathan had the grace to look affronted at her tone. "Ha, ha. So, what? You're Daddy's little princess and you're rich so I'm supposed to act differently toward you or something?"_

_Haley sighed exasperatedly. "No, that isn't what I meant! I meant, your father and my father hated each other-"_

"_Oh, Hales, don't tell me that our old men fighting is going to come between us. Come on, you're hot, I'm hot, and I think we could, you know, work something out." He moved his eyebrows suggestively, leaving no doubt in Haley's mind as to what exactly Nathan meant._

"_Okay, gross," was her immediate response. "Can you not?"_

"_Hales, come on. Don't be like this." Nathan smirked in her direction again, causing Haley to finally snap._

"_Look, I've been polite, okay, but enough is enough! This company was very important to my father and I am going to make sure I run it exactly the way he wanted me to. I'm not going to let some man-whore distract me-"_

"_So I distract you, huh?"_

"_Oh my god! I can't believe I actually thought you were nice when we met earlier! You are so full of yourself! Look, what I mean is I'm going to concentrate on work here, and, uh, you should do the same. Maybe we'll see each other around the office. Hopefully we won't. And, you know, business will just run smoothly. We can pretend this didn't happen."_

"_Hales-"_

"_Can you please stop calling me that?"_

"_It's your cute little pet name. You know you love it," he continued._

"_Okay, well, it was very…interesting…meeting you. Yep, thanks for stopping by. It was nice to finally put a name to the face... even though we've already met. Whatever." Haley ushered him out of her office._

"_So you've been thinking about my face?" Nathan turned to face her on his way out the door._

"_Oh god, how do you handle it?"_

"_What?" Nathan looked genuinely confused._

"_Your ego! It seems like one that size would suffocate you!"_

"_Well, I mean, it is pretty large. You're welcome to check it out any time you have the desire to see it," Nathan said suggestively._

"_Okay, that's enough, bye now," Haley rudely pushed him out the door, but before she could shut it, he stuck his head back in._

"_Bye for now, Haley James. I have a feeling we're going to get to know each other very well."_

"So I finally was able to shut the door on him," Haley recounted to Brooke.

"Then what happened? Did you see him at all around work later?" the brunette asked.

"Oh, wait, I'm getting to the good part," Haley continued.

"_Haley," her assistant, Bill, stuck his head into her office. "Your meeting is in about three minutes."_

"_Oh my gosh! Thank you, Bill! You're a lifesaver," Haley cried as she gathered her notes for the meeting. "These new clients are kind of a big deal! It would have been horrible to be late."_

"_That's what I'm here for," Bill replied._

_Haley smoothed her skirt before moving her hands to fix her long honey hair quickly. This was the first meeting she was attending as the co-owner of James-Scott Company. The two new clients would not be present; this was a meeting among some of the higher-ups to determine how best to handle the new clientele. Work would be divided and assigned, and Haley was nervous about the new territory she was entering. She would have to assert herself as the boss, and that was something she was never very good at._

_She stepped in the doors of the meeting room, preparing herself mentally for dealing with Dan Scott. She was very surprised, then, when instead of Dan, Haley's eyes came rest on a different Scott man._

"_I told you we would be seeing each other again soon, Hales," Nathan Scott's deep voice spoke._

"No!" Brooke cried. "You're working with Nathan Scott!"

"I know," Haley mumbled sadly. "I have to work with the arrogant ass himself."

**A/N: Thanks for reading, guys! I know it takes some time to put in a review, but it really makes all the difference in the world to me. Honestly, each and every one just makes me smile. Don't you want to make me smile? There's more Naley action coming up soon!**


	6. Heaven Forbid

A/N: I don't own OTH and the title of this chapter comes from the song by the Fray.

Chapter Six: Heaven Forbid

Working with Nathan certainly wasn't going to be easy for Haley. That was obvious from the first time they met. Or rather, the second. The time when he was a complete ass. Yep, that time.

But she had resolved to remain professional. With a degree in business from Stanford, professional was something she had studied. Haley knew when it came down to it, her attitude toward Nathan and their work together would make or break this deal with the new clients. So she was serious about making their time together productive. Her father's company would not fall into disarray with a poor reputation because of Haley.

Once the meeting had adjourned and work had been divided among the members, everyone began to collect their belongings and notes and head out of the conference room. Except Nathan. He was smirking at her in a way that, frankly, just made her mad. If he thought she was going to turn into a pile of mush just because he sent a little smile her way, well, he had something else coming. She was completely ready to retain a professional relationship with Nathan. And beyond that, nothing.

He stood and made his way over to her. "Haley," he began. "I, uh, noticed you staring at me earlier. Like what you see?"

Remain calm, she told herself. You can be professional. Out loud she said, "Look, Nathan, I think I should start off by saying that I expect we won't have any problems working together. I expect this because I am going to give you the benefit of the doubt. Maybe you always come up to strangers and annoy the crap out of them."

Nathan shrugged.

"I'll take that as a yes," Haley continued. "But it's extremely important to me that these new clients get what they want and deserve from James-Scott Company. They deserve our hard work and dedication. And I want any comments, remarks, or smiles that come out of your mouth to be completely professional. Do we have an understanding?" She stood with her hands on her hips, as if to intimidate Nathan into agreeing.

"So, are you telling me my smiles have to be professional?" Nathan cocked his head to one side.

"Oh, for the love of god!" Haley threw her hands up in the air. Remain calm, she tried to tell herself again.

Nathan smiled. "Relax, Hales. I was joking. These clients are important to me, too, you know. Contrary to popular belief, I actually do work pretty hard around here. This company and the people in it mean a lot to me."

Haley tilted her head, as if confused by Nathan's sudden enthusiasm.

"Wow," Nathan said. "All that 'caring about people' is exhausting. Can we hook up now?"

Haley shot him a death glare.

He put his hands up. "Joking, Hales. Joking."

She sighed. "Okay, enough talk. Let's get to work. We can work in Conference Area C. I already reserved it for the afternoon."

"Great," Nathan agreed as he gathered his papers and led the way out of the room. "Let's go."

The two made their way into the conference room and situated themselves before Haley pulled out her files and began to spread them out. "Okay, so I think what we should do first is come up with a game plan. Have you ever met Mr. and Mrs. Carter?"

Nathan drew his eyes over the documents in front of him before answering. "Once. They came by about a year ago when I first started working here full-time. They met with my dad, and yours, and I just was introduced briefly." Nathan looked up, noticing Haley's gaze. "I worked with your dad a fair amount actually. He was a really great guy, Haley. He was very invested in the clients, and very hardworking."

Haley's eyes misted. "Yeah, I know," she said softly.

"He talked about you a lot," Nathan added. "He was really proud of you. Every time he came to the New York office he had some update or another on you. You're at Stanford, you're a genius, and you're so great. I mean, I've actually wanted to meet you for a while, you know. I wanted to see if that was all bullshit or not. No offense," he added quickly, putting his hands in the air in a sort of peace offering upon seeing Haley's shooting expression. "It's just, you know how parents are. Every one of their kids is the most perfect creation in the world. But your dad, he was different. It was like you were perfect, but he didn't feel like it was because of anything he did. He just always said he was the luckiest guy in the world. Quite a different story than my dad, who will bend over backwards to take credit for anything I've ever done."

Haley nodded, desperately trying to keep the tears welling up in her eyes from spilling over.

Nathan looked over at her, alarmed. "Look," he said, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. It's not my place."

"No," Haley said, touched. "It's nice to hear about my dad."

Nathan gave a small smile and placed his hands over Haley's, which rested on the table between them.

Haley swiped a little at her eyes. "Gosh, I'm a mess," she smiled. "I'm just going to go splash some water on my face, and then we can talk business. Sorry."

"No apologies. I know what it's like to lose a parent; my mom died a few years ago. So, you know," he shrugged a little. "Just, don't worry."

"Thanks," Haley muttered, walking out the door. She made her way to the restroom, fixed up her makeup, and started walking back over to the conference room. However, something prevented her from making it.

Dan Scott.

She saw his form coming at her from a few yards away. Knowing she was trapped, Haley acquiesced to Dan's invitation into his office. Seating herself on the chair in front of his desk, Haley prepared herself for the worst.

"Miss James," Dan's sickly sweet voice began. "So nice to run into you."

Haley forced a small smile.

"I've actually been wanting to talk to you for a while, Miss James." Dan tilted his head as if analyzing Haley's every breath. "You're much more grown up than I remember. Almost pretty."

Haley narrowed her eyes.

Dan laughed, "Yes, well, as I was saying, I have been wanting to speak to you for a while now. I had a very, shall we say interesting, proposal for your father, Miss James. Unfortunately, it was a business deal he was unwilling to take. He was not the most business-savvy man I've ever met." Dan stopped to give a small laugh again. "And, he didn't see the many opportunities in such a deal. Now, as you are the partial owner of this company since his death, I would like to extend the same proposal to you. Hopefully you are more conscious of this company and it's future than your father was."

"_Excuse_ me, Mr. Scott, but I happen to know how very well my father did his job, and I will not have you speaking badly about him. This company and its future were something he thought about every day of his life," Haley glared.

But Dan only smirked at the young woman in front of him. "Quite a little spitfire, aren't we? Oh, well, let me tell you about my idea, Miss James. For a long time, my father was concerned about the future of this company. He had two sons, my brother, Keith, and me. He didn't want the company divided between us when he died. His fear was that the company would continue to be split up among multiple sons-" he smiled "-or, of course in your case, daughters, on both sides of the company. He was afraid that eventually the company would have too many claims to it and would fall apart."

"So why not appoint a single person to be the head of the company?" Haley countered. "Instead of being passed down like a monarchy, the head of this company could be earned."

"Oh, like you earned _your_ position, Miss James?" Dan sneered. "Anyway," he continued before Haley could counter him, "My idea was to deal with my father's fear in a different way. Instead of the Scott side of the company being handed down from father to child, and the James side being handed down likewise, I proposed a combination of the two sides of this company. Uniting the James heir and the Scott heir. Naturally the way to do this would be your marriage-"

"My marriage?" Haley burst out. Her father had warned her about Dan's plan to marry her to Nathan and she wasn't about to have any of it.

"Your marriage to my son. Nathan," Dan replied.

A/N: Another chapter! Yay! And some Naley interaction! Now, I didn't get as many reviews last chapter. Do you guys not like the way this story is going so far? Any constructive criticism would really help me out. I know it seems a little generic right now but I promise I have plenty of tricks up my sleeve. I just need a little support from you lovely readers! It means so much to me that you guys are reading my work, so please, review, too!!


	7. Your Red Dress

A/N: I do not own OTH or the song Your Red Dress

Chapter Seven: Your Red Dress

Brooke ran her hand through Haley's hair. "Oh, poor girl." Haley's head rested in Brooke's lap and the latter had been listening to her friend ramble on for a while now. "I'm so sorry you had such a bad day!"

"It isn't your fault," Haley muttered.

Brooke's hand stilled in Haley's hair. "Hey, I have an idea."

Haley's head shot up and she moved to sit across from Brooke on the couch. "Am I going to like this idea?" she asked warily.

"I don't know. Let's see."

"Brooke!" Haley laughed.

"So, you've had a rough day, right?" Brooke asked rhetorically. "So, I was thinking we should go and forget our troubles. A night on the town! In our new town!"

"Oh, Brooke," Haley sighed, running a hand through her long, tousled hair. "I don't know if I'm really up for it."

"Nonsense," Brooke waved her hand in the air, waving away the idea. "It's exactly what you need. Look, Haley, when I've been proposed to by my business partner-"

"Dan Scott was _not_ proposing to me!" Haley interjected.

"-For his son, or whatever, I think the best remedy is a good, strong drink."

"When have you ever been proposed to by a business partner? When have you ever even _had_ a business partner?"

"Oh, you know," Brooke answered vaguely. "It's a for instance."

"Well, anyways, drinking will not erase the image of me, in Dan Scott's office, as he tries to get me to marry his son-"

"Well, you may just need to drink a lot more." Brooke raised her eyebrows and made a face. "A _lot_ more."

"Oh, I don't know," Haley persisted. "It's just not the night-"

"It's Friday night! If there's any night, it's tonight! And besides, all this time you've been babbling I've been secretly figuring out what you could wear. And how to do your hair. So now we absolutely have to go out!"

"Wow, that makes me feel all warm and fuzzy. I'm pouring my heart out to you and you're planning my next outfit!"

"Hales, we have lived in New York City for over two weeks now and so help me god if I don't go out tonight with you looking hot with me."

Haley had to laugh at that.

"A giggle! Good, now go get your butt in the shower! I need a fresh palate to work with. I'm going to go pick out my outfit," Brooke squealed as she shot up from the couch and began getting ready.

Haley sighed but did what she said. If she was being honest with herself, she knew it was only a matter of time before Brooke dragged her out to the New York hot spots. Brooke had an eye for fun and was always bringing Haley along with her. And, secretly, Haley was glad for it. Without Brooke she didn't know where she would be right now, and going out tonight could be fun. It was better than sitting on the couch and obsessing over Dan's marriage proposal. Or whatever.

Her father had told her about Dan's idea to merge the two sides of the company together with her marriage to Nathan. Yet, in a way, Haley was still not fully prepared for having Dan describe the idea to her in detail. Marriage! To Nathan Scott! This wasn't the Middle Ages for heaven's sake! How could Dan possibly think she would go for such an idea? Haley had always regarded marriage as a sacred vow. Actually, she had been…_waiting_…for marriage. To have sex. And now, Dan was trying to convince her to marry Nathan? For _business_?

She was actually so shocked by the idea that she left the office immediately, even though she was supposed to go back to meet Nathan to discuss their new clients. She just up and left, went home and cried to Brooke about the whole thing: Nathan talking about her father, her father, and, last but not least, Dan Scott.

Haley fumed as she stepped out of the shower, still thinking about Dan and his idea. But as she stepped into her room, she froze, all thoughts of marriage thrust out the open window in her room.

"Brooke," Haley croaked. "What-?"

Brooke was standing there, next to the most beautiful dress Haley had ever seen. "I found this earlier in the week when I was on a shopping spree and I knew you just had to have it. You just seemed so down I thought now would be a good time to surprise you with it."

"Oh, Brooke," Haley cried as she rushed toward the dress. "You didn't have to do this!"

"Oh I know," Brooke shrugged. "But I know how tough things have been for you this last month, Hales. I just wanted to try to cheer you up. Plus, I mean, this dress is to die for!"

"Brooke, I don't know how I could have gotten through any of this without you! And thank you so much! It's perfect," Haley gushed.

"Well?" Brooke stood, hands on her hips. "Aren't you going to put it on?"

Haley complied and moved to put on the dress. Its heart-shaped neckline glided down her curves to the bodice, which was tight against her small waist. Once there, the crimson material flowed gently down to her knees, swishing with her every movement. The waistline had an ebony ribbon that tied around her in a neat bow.

"I feel like a princess," Haley smiled.

"And now for your hair, Princess. I think we'll just have it down and long, okay?" Brooke asked questions like this often, and Haley knew not to answer. Pretty much whatever Brooke had decided was what Haley was going to do.

Haley turned to look at her friend as she finished up her hair. Brooke was in a lovely black dress that came a few inches above her knees that she paired with high heels. As always, she looked immaculate. And excited. Haley couldn't remember Brooke being this excited to go out since that frat party at Stanford called "Blast from Britney's Past," where everyone dressed up like Britney Spears from different eras of her life. Brooke had been Schoolgirl Britney and it had been the best night of her college life. Haley smiled just thinking about it.

A few minutes later, the two girls were ready to party in New York City! Little did they know that the man they were trying to escape was getting ready for his own night on the town.

**A/N: Thank you so much to all of you lovelies who reviewed last chapter. As always, I want to stress how much I really appreciate each and every single review, even if only a word. Also, sorry about no Naley in this chapter, but there's a biggie coming up next!**


	8. Change is Gonna Come

A/N: I don't own OTH and the title is from the song by Aretha Franklin/

Chapter Eight: Change is Gonna Come

The girls made their way into the club whose music could be heard two blocks away. Haley looked over to see Brooke: the brunette was definitely in her element. Her grin overwhelmed her slender face and her eyes sparkled as she grabbed Haley's hand, dragging her into the club.

"So," Brooke turned to Haley, beaming. "I have another surprise for you!"

"Brooke!" Haley protested. "You've done so much for me already!" She gestured to the deep red dress that graced her figure, a gift from her friend. "This dress is to die for, and I'm already having fun!"

"Well, good," Brooke wiggled her eyebrows, "but I still have a surprise!" She made eye contact with something behind Haley and when the blonde turned, she almost gasped with shock.

"Peyton!" Haley cried, running to meet her friend. "I can't believe you're here! What are you doing in New York?"

Peyton Sawyer was Haley and Brooke's best friend from high school. After graduation, she had moved to Georgia where Jake, her now-boyfriend, lived with his parents. Jake, too, used to go to school with the girls before his dad was transferred their junior year of high school. Peyton never got over Jake, and followed him down south where she attended art school and he went to college. And the two were still going strong four years later.

"Hi, Hales," Peyton reached over Brooke's jumping form to hug her friend. "Surprise!"

"Peyton, I can't believe this!" Haley said. "Where's Jake?" She looked around the club for the tall man.

"He's here, he just met some guy he went to college with over by the bar. So, can you believe it?"

"Not at all," Haley shook her head. "Are you guys just visiting? This isn't a permanent situation, your being in New York, is it?"

"Actually," Peyton looked over at Brooke and smiled slightly, "we _are_ moving to New York. It's a smart idea, to be honest, with my art and Jake working in PR-"

"You bitch!" Brooke cut Peyton off. "You told me you were only staying for a few weeks! You're _moving_ here? I can't believe this! This is the best news ever!" Brooke gave a little squeal of delight.

"Yeah, well, I couldn't exactly trust you to keep a secret that big could I?" Peyton asked dryly.

Brooke gave an indignant shriek, "I kept the secret from Haley about you being here tonight!" Her voice rose and people around the group of girls began to turn and stare at the odd scene taking place in the club.

"Brooke, honey," Haley muttered. "People are looking…"

"Oh, who cares?" Brooke brushed Haley's concerns aside with a sweep of her hand. "My two best friends and I are living in New York! I can't wait for all the fun we'll have! And the boys!" Brooke swept her hands around dramatically.

"Speaking of boys," Haley said, "let's go find yours, Peyton."

"Let's," Peyton smiled and linked arms with Haley. "I know Jake's been dying to see you two. It's been a few months, right?"

"Actually, I don't think I've seen Jake since Thanksgiving," Haley calculated as the girls searched for the man in question.

"Jake!" Haley and Peyton heard Brooke's high screech as they turned to see her pitch herself into Jake's open arms.

Haley walked over to her friend in time to catch a remonstration from Brooke about keeping secret the New York move.

"Brooke, we didn't tell anyone until everything was all mapped out," Jake was saying. "We didn't want to get your hopes up only to have everything fall through."

"Well," Brooke huffed. "That makes sense. I do hate to be disappointed. Oh, Jake!" her personality suddenly shifted, "I'm so excited you're moving here!"

Jake laughed and for the first time caught Haley's eye. "Hales!" he said, opening his arms to hug the petite girl. "I missed you!"

"I missed you, too, Jake," Haley said softly.

"Haley," Jake began, "I'm so sorry I missed your father's funeral. My family and I were all in Europe when I heard and-"

"It's okay, Peyton explained," Haley said. "But thank you for the lovely flowers. That meant a lot."

Jake grinned. "Lovely flowers for my lovely girl."

"Oh, god, get a room, you two," Peyton rolled her eyes. "I swear," she said to Brooke.

Just then a tall man came up to the group, drinks in hand. "Sorry about that," he said to Jake. "It takes forever to get drinks in this club!"

"Oh, don't worry about it," Jake said congenially. "Hey, guys, this is my friend from college. We were roommates freshman year and played basketball together. Lucas, this is Haley and Brooke, two of Peyton's best friends. Guys, this is Lucas."

"Pleased to meet you," Brooke batted her eyelashes while sticking out her hand to greet the newcomer. "Do you live in New York, too?"

"Actually, Lucas just moved here, like us," Jake answered.

"Really?" Brooke asked, never taking her eyes from Lucas. "What a coincidence. And do you work with Jake's PR firm?"

"No," Lucas laughed. "I actually haven't started work just yet, but it'll be for a stock exchange program on the Upper East Side."

"That's strange!" Brooke exclaimed. "That's what Haley does, stock things!"

"Oh?" Lucas grinned, turning to Haley. "You work with "stock things", too?"

"Yes," Haley laughed.

"She's the owner of the company," Brooke added proudly.

"Wow," Lucas was impressed. "But you're so young!"

"It's a family company," Haley explained. "It was passed down to me."

"Oh, that's strange. I'm working for a family company as well. What's yours called?" Lucas' eyebrows creased.

"James-Scott," Haley answered smoothly.

Lucas looked taken aback. "You are the co-owner of James-Scott? Wait, you're Haley _James_?" he asked incredulously.

"Mm-hmm," Haley answered, curiously.

"I'm Lucas Scott."

"Oh? Are you related to the Scotts?" Haley questioned, trying to remember if she had ever heard the name before, but drawing a blank.

"Yes, yes I am." He looked at her strangely. "I'm the owner's son. Dan Scott's son?"

"Dan Scott's _son_?" Haley practically screamed. "I didn't know he had another son!"

"Oooh," Brooke said. "This is gonna be trouble."

**A/N: I just want to thank everyone so much for making me smile with the reviews last chapter. Honestly, it just makes a writer's day to read every one of those. I hope you all want to make me smile again winkwink so please review! And, like Brooke says, trouble (aka Nathan) is gonna come!**


	9. Long Time Coming

**A/N: I don't own OTH although I'm thinking about buying Season 5 on DVD. What a great season! Jamie couldn't be any cuter! And the title of the chapter is from the song by Oliver James. This is an extra-long chapter since it's been a while since an update. Thank you to each of you who continue to read this story!**

Chapter Nine: Long Time Coming

"Wait a minute," Haley said, frantically moving her hands around. "Dan Scott is your _father_?"

Peyton and Jake gave each other a look before getting up from the table and moving to the dance floor. Yet Brooke, intrigued by this new, attractive man, stayed to listen to his story with Haley.

"Dan _is_ my father," Lucas began. "But I didn't grow up with him or anything. He and my mom dated in high school. She got pregnant, he was moving up to New York to take over the company, and she stayed in Atlanta. When he got to the city, he met Nathan's mom, Deb. Nathan was born a little while later. Just like that. He didn't raise me or anything."

"So you never really knew Dan?" Haley asked, touching her temples as she focused on processing the new information.

"No, I didn't. In fact, until recently I was convinced I wanted nothing to do with the man. I mean, he left my mom, you know?" Lucas stopped, rubbing a hand over his face as though exhausted by the story. "But Dan, I don't know, was different after Nathan's mom died. A few years ago he came to Atlanta. I saw him a couple of times, and then after I graduated from college a few weeks ago, he came by and offered me a job with the company." He smiled and looked down, almost bashfully. "I really want to be a writer, to be honest. But I'll need something to pay the bills in the meantime, so I took it."

"Let me get the straight," Haley blinked several times, trying to clear her thoughts. "So you're Dan's _son_? Dan's oldest son? You were born a few months before Nathan, then?"

Brooke giggled, almost uncomfortable. "Uh, Hales? Were you listening at all to what the boy said?"

But Haley ignored her friend. "And if you're the older son…" she trailed off.

"Well, yes," Lucas took in the reigns of the conversation. "I guess that's right."

"What?" Brooke asked, looking from Haley to Lucas quickly.

"So then Nathan isn't…?" Haley continued, obviously shell-shocked.

"What?" Brooke asked a little more desperately.

Lucas turned, facing Brooke. "If I'm older than Nathan, then it stands that I would inherit James-Scott Company after Dan dies," he explained.

"The Scott half," Haley added softly, still thinking. "But Nathan has thought that he would own the company his whole life," she said.

"I know," Lucas looked straight at Haley. "And I don't want to be that guy who comes in after all these years and takes his livelihood away. Like I said, I want to be a writer, ultimately."

"So you're going to sign away your right to own the company to Nathan?" Haley asked.

"Wait," Brooke stopped the conversation. "Why does Lucas automatically get the company? Nathan's worked there his whole life, practically."

Haley shot her friend a curious glance.

"What?" Brooke shrugged. "I Wikipedia-ed the guy one day while you were at work. He sounded interesting. And," she added, leaning forward while she spoke as though her information was high-level gossip, "I'm right. He's been working at James-Scott practically from the womb. Always around the place, really hard worker, pretty reliable." At the strange looks from Lucas and Haley, Brooke straightened up and shrugged her shoulders again. "Or, you know. According to Wikipedia."

"Anyway," Haley interceded. "Brooke, to answer your question, the way the company works is that the oldest son always inherits the position of owner from his father. In the event of no sons, i.e. my family, the oldest daughter inherits. The way our grandparents set up the company was so that it wouldn't be divided among the children and children's children as the generations continued."

"But that's a little bogus," Brooke frowned. "I mean, what if the oldest son is a total dummy? Or," she cried, getting excited, "what if he's transgender and starts off as the oldest son but then decides to be a woman, but is actually a man, and technically _was_ going to inherit the company, but has a younger brother and the brother is all like, "Now you're a girl," and now the oldest, transgender son is no longer really a viable candidate. Then what?"

Lucas and Haley stared at Brooke.

"What? That hasn't happened yet?"

They both shook their heads.

"Well, it's something to consider. In our changing, politically-correct world, there are these problems," Brooke stated matter-of-factly, folding her hands on top of the table.

"Uh, yeah," Haley shook her head. "Anyway, Lucas, back to my original question. What are you going to do with the company?"

Lucas ran a hand through his hair. "You know, I haven't yet given it that much thought. The only real idea that I've come up with is to share ownership with Nathan. And, you, of course," he motioned to Haley.

"But that's exactly what our grandparents were afraid of. Then you and Nathan will each have two kids and they'll want to share the ownership, too, and the cycle will continue. And the company will continue to divide!"

"I know, and to top it off, Dan will have an aneurism if I tell him I'm planning on sharing the company."

"Well, there is a plus side after all," Haley said sarcastically.

"Ha, ha," Lucas rolled his eyes. "I just don't know how to approach everything. Or, for one, how you feel about the whole situation. I haven't even really talked to Nathan about it yet-"

"Talked to Nathan about what?" a familiar voice asked from behind a crowd of people. Haley's eyes widened in shock as a black head of hair gradually made its way around a group of screaming girls and toward their table. He invited himself to sit down and made himself comfortable before looking around, his signature smirk on his face. "So," he started, winking at Haley, "what are we talking about?"

"You, as usual, little brother," Lucas smiled. "You're late as usual, too."

"Wait just a minute," Brooke's eyes lit up. "Little brother? _You're_ Nathan Scott?"

"It seems you've heard of me." Nathan smiled.

"You could say that. I'm Brooke."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," he stuck his hand out for an awe-struck Brooke to shake. "As usual, my reputation precedes me."

"Oh, yeah," Brooke said. "I've heard _all _about you from Haley."

"I don't know if Haley's a very impartial judge. I'm pretty sure she's in love with me," Nathan smirked.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Haley exclaimed, suddenly coming to life.

"Yep," Brooke nodded. "Heard all about you."

"How long have you two known each other?" he asked, gesturing with his head to his coworker while keeping his eyes trained on Brooke.

"Oh," Brooke waved her hand. "Please, I've known Haley forever. I even knew her during the overall stage."

"Oh come _on_!" Haley protested. "It wasn't a _stage_! I wore them _once_! And they were cool!"

"Yeah, okay, Tutor Girl," Brooke scoffed as the boys smiled.

"'Tutor Girl?'" Nathan laughed openly. "I knew you were a nerd!"

"I was not a nerd!" Haley responded. "I _tutored_. You know, like helped people learn. I'm sure you needed more than your fair share of 'help' to even pass school. And, besides, I liked school."

"Nerd," Nathan coughed.

"So what are you even doing here, anyway?" Haley glared at the younger Scott brother.

"Oh, you know. Just catching up for a drink with my brother," Nathan answered, smiling. "And what about you? I thought you were Little Miss Proper Wet Blanket. I never expected to see you in a bar."

"I am not a wet blanket!" Haley cried indignantly. "And," she sniffed. "I'm here with friends. So if you'll excuse us," she stood up, dragging Brooke along with her. "We are going to go enjoy ourselves. Dancing," she added, pointing to the dance floor where Peyton and Jake already were.

"Dancing?" Brooke asked. "Hales, you never want to dance."

"Wet blanket," Nathan fake-coughed into his hand.

"Oh, very mature," Haley rolled her eyes. "Come on, Brooke. It was nice to meet you, Lucas."

"You, too, Haley. I look forward to working with you. And Brooke, I was wondering, would you ever want to go grab a drink or something?"

Brooke smiled. "I'd love to," she said, reaching into her purse for a pen. "Here's my number," she added as she drew her cell number on Lucas's hand. "So you won't lose it."

"Great," he said softly. "I'll call you."

"Great," she repeated.

"Let's go Brooke," Haley nudged her friend out of her trance. "We better find Peyton and Jake."

"Have fun dancing, Hales," Nathan called out as the girls walked away. With a start he realized that he was smiling, just watching the short blonde walk away.

**A/N: Hi guys, it's me! I don't want to be a pester, but I do want to stress how much I really enjoy every single review that you guys write. It means a lot to me, those of you who continue to read and review for each chapter. Please keep up the kind words and I promise to write and update more often. Now press that review button. Come on, you know you want to…**


	10. When I Grow Up

**A/N: So, I had a lot of fabulous questions last chapter. The main one was about why Dan had wanted to marry Haley off to Nathan if Lucas was in fact the older son, who would be inheriting the company. Now, this question in its entirety isn't exactly going to be answered yet, but I promise eventually it will be. Also, please remember what Dan is like regarding Nathan and basketball in the first few seasons. He is pretty much willing to do anything to make his and Nathan's dream come true. So we will be seeing a little of this in the coming chapters, and hopefully all questions will be answered. Let me know if there are any more! I love the interest in the story. As always, I do not own OTH. The song is by the Pussycat Dolls. Yes, I'm serious. It got stuck in my head since my best friend is somewhat obsessed and I think it fits! Sorry for the long AN.**

Chapter 10: When I Grow Up

"Miss James?" Haley's assistant, Bill, buzzed his boss through her intercom.

"Yes-yes, Bill?" Haley jolted out of a daydream. _Focus_, she berated herself. No matter how much she tried not to, she kept thinking back to Friday night. Which, she told herself, was reasonable. A lot had happened that night. For one, Haley found out that her best friends Peyton and Jake would be moving to New York City. This was something that thrilled the young woman. Just thinking about her friends brought a smile to her face. And then, she had met Lucas Scott. And found out that he was the older son, set to take over the company. And they had met up with Nathan Scott. So, yeah, Friday had been a busy night.

But she couldn't be thinking about Friday right now. Bill's voice brought Haley back to the present. "Miss James, I have Nathan on the line. He says he wants to talk about the Carters."

Edward and Audrey Carter were the company's two most important clients right now. And if she were honest with herself, Haley would admit that the only reason she had been put on their case was that she was part owner of the company. She wasn't ready and didn't have the background to handle such important investors. But the Carters had wanted the two most senior people in the company, an honor that fell to her and Dan Scott. However, for reasons that still had not presented themselves, and reasons that made Haley slightly nervous she didn't know, Dan had delegated the duty to his son, Nathan. But why?

"Miss James?" Bill's voice questioned again. "Shall I put Nathan through?"

"Um, yeah, sure," Haley stuttered. She felt uncomfortable for some reason at the mention of her partner.

"Haley," Nathan's voice immediately filtered through her phone. "We need to meet up. I have some new data on the stocks the Carters recently invested in."

"Sure," Haley replied, trying to inject some measure of confidence into her shaky words. "The conference rooms?"

"Yeah, I had Bill go ahead and get Room D for us so I'll meet you there in a minute." He hung up the phone and Haley breathed a sign of relief. Although Nathan had been one to torment Haley from time to time, he seemed to be in a somewhat professional mood. Maybe being around him wasn't so bad after all. It only he could stay like that.

Haley gathered her binders on the Carters and walked briskly toward the appointed meeting space. When she opened the heavy doors to enter, she noticed that Nathan had already arrived and begun to rifle through his papers. He heard her movements and looked up, a smile gracing his features as he did so.

"Hey Hales," he said. "Take a seat."

Haley nodded, choosing not to speak but rather organized her own material.

"Okay, so I just had a call from Gary, one of the brokers on the Carter case. He said he heard about one of the Carters' stocks, and that it was likely to begin falling dramatically in the next few weeks. He thought we'd want to know so we can act accordingly."

Haley narrowed her eyes. "So why ask me in here? Why not just discuss the options with the Carters and see how they feel like proceeding?"

"Well," Nathan started, "because I actually wanted to brainstorm a little with you. As you know, about 20 of the Carters' assets lie in real estate, and with the plummeting market, I wasn't sure how exactly we should advise them, to move forward."

"You want to know my opinion?" Haley looked wary.

"Of course," Nathan leaned forward. "We're partners on this, Hales. Now, hop to. Let's hear your expert opinions, oh wise one," he gestured dramatically.

For the next five hours, Nathan and Haley discussed their clients and the possibilities surrounding their different assets and the pros and cons to each idea. Weary after the long hours, Haley looked to her watch before noticing the time.

"Oh, god, it's 8 o'clock!" she said. "Brooke will want to know where I am!"

"No she won't," Nathan smirked.

"What?" Haley turned a confused look to him.

Nathan's eyes lit up. "I remember something you don't remember," he said in a singsong voice.

"Remember? What don't I remember?"

Nathan looked at her pointedly. "Hello? Lucas is taking her out on a date tonight? Isn't this the kind of thing girls talk about?"

Haley smacked a hand to her forehead. "Oh, I completely forgot! Well, at least she isn't having me watch as she puts on outfit after outfit asking me which one I like best!"

"Now that I'd like to see," Nathan said suggestively.

"Shut up," Haley said, but to Nathan's surprise, she was smiling, instead of the usual glare that accompanied those words.

"So, how many outfits do you girls usually try on for a date?" Nathan wondered.

"Well, of course, that depends on the girl. Brooke probably averages about seven. I live with Brooke, so I also average about seven. Not by choice," she smiled.

"Well, I spend hours in front of the mirror trying on different outfits, and seeing how my hair will best compliment my facial structure." He grinned when he saw Haley roll her eyes. "I can't speak for Lucas, though. _You_ know how blondes are."

Instead of a smile, Haley offered a questioning glare. "So what is the whole deal with Lucas, anyway?" she asked. "I mean, have you always known him?"

Nathan sobered instantly. "I knew _about_ him my whole life," he corrected. "But I just met him a year or so ago. I guess I didn't really think about it too much, you know? Then my dad just came back from visiting him one day and said he'd be coming up to the city to work with us. And, I mean, we didn't get along for a while. But he's a good guy. Easy to talk to."

"And you don't mind his working here?" Haley questioned.

"It was hard at first," Nathan admitted. "I mean, I've kind of been around this company my whole life. I was always here to visit my dad when I was younger, and then I've worked here since I was about fifteen. And then, this guy just comes out of nowhere…" he trailed off, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry," Haley offered. "I shouldn't have pried."

"No," Nathan said bitterly. "It's your job to know about the company, right? And who's going to get it next?"

"That isn't why I was asking," Haley said softly.

Nathan looked up at her, and his gaze forced Haley's stomach into a flip.

"Well, it doesn't matter," Nathan said. "Nothing's been decided on that front anyway. My whole life my dad's told me I was going to inherit the company. He never really owned Lucas, you know? And now he's giving him a job here, but it's weird. My dad, he sort of always has a plan. And he's acting now like he does when he has something up his sleeve. I think he has something strange planned. It's always been his dream for me to take over the company."

"His dream?" Haley asked in the same soft voice.

"My dream, too," Nathan answered. "I've always loved it here. I grew up here, and I know this company backwards and forwards. I don't think I could handle it to just watch someone else take over my company."

Haley nodded, not saying anything, a little surprised at how much he had opened up to her. Nathan, as if sensing the same thing, instantly pulled away.

"I've probably told you more in the last ten minutes than I've told my last three girlfriends combined," he said. "Anyway," Nathan started, sitting up straight as though forcing away those feelings. "I guess we'll just see how everything plays out. Good ideas about the Carters," he added brusquely.

Confused at his change in reaction, Haley simply nodded.

"Well, I'd better run," Nathan said, gathering everything he had brought with him. "You know, getting late…"

"Sure," Haley said. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Nathan said softly, looking over at her. "See you tomorrow."

After he left, Haley stayed in the conference room for a few more minutes, dissecting what had happened with Nathan. Why was he sometimes so nice, and others so guarded? How can he be so real, and then put on a show the next minute? Why does he piss me off, and then act nice?

But worst: Why did she care?

**A/N: Okay I know I already have a super-long one (that's what she said) author's note. But please review. I love everyone who has reviewed so far. It really means a lot.**


	11. Things I'll Never Say

**A/N: I do own OTH. I'm a millionaire, actually. It's quite nice. So please, go ahead and try to sue. This song is by Avril Lavigne. Sorry ******

Chapter 11: Things I'll Never Say

By Friday, Haley had gone three days without seeing or speaking to Nathan. She was unsure of whether he was embarrassed to have told her so much about himself or he was avoiding her for some other reason. Because the fact that he was avoiding her at all was definite. Haley had seen Nathan twice around the office and the same odd thing would happen: the two would make eye contact, Haley would smile, and Nathan would look away, pretending to have not seen her. Then he would leave.

Confused, Haley felt at the end of her rope by Friday. She had spent the last few days working late hours, partly because she was overwhelmed by the workload that was suddenly thrust on her as a partner, and partly because she hoped she would see or talk to Nathan again. She told herself it was because she was concerned about the company, and there was obviously a conflict of interest with the two Scott sons as possible candidates to own the company. But if she were honest, she knew there was another reason.

She was genuinely interested in Nathan Scott.

_Well, this sucks_, Haley thought. Deciding that enough was enough for the work week, Haley gave up around 7 pm that night and went home, hoping to talk to Brooke. Haley hadn't been able to talk to her roommate a lot lately with work being as busy as it was. Feeling a sudden pang of guilt for ignoring her best friend, Haley hurried home and vowed to make amends.

When she reached their apartment, Brooke was already sitting on the sofa, eyes glued to an episode of some reality television show that Haley had never seen. Entranced in the show, Brooke didn't even hear Haley enter.

"Give me your money," Haley joked, smiling at the brunette. Brooke, shocked out of her stupor, let out a scream and jumped up on the couch where she had been sitting. Haley, alarmed by Brooke's scream, let out a similar yell herself while jumping back.

"Holy shit, Haley," Brooke squealed. "I thought you were a burglar or something!"

Out of breath, Haley clasped a hand to her chest and ground out, "Why would I be a burglar?"

Brooke rolled her eyes in response. "Oh, I don't know, Hales. Maybe because you came in without knocking and said 'give me your money!'"

"I don't have to knock! I live here!"

"Well you don't have to ask for my money, either!"

"It was a joke!"

"You scared the living daylights out of me! I literally just lost three years of my life. That's what just happened. You scared three years out of me. I could have spent that time enjoying my garden and grandchildren, Haley. Now, when I'm 87 and on death's door, I'll be lying there and just say, 'Geez, I wish Haley hadn't scared the bejeezus out of me that one time. I could have lived for three more years!'"

"Oh, stop being so dramatic," Haley rolled her eyes, positioning herself to sit on the couch on which Brooke still stood, lecturing.

Brooke grinned and took a seat next to her friend. "You wouldn't have it any other way."

"I know. That's what kills me," Haley groaned.

"So," Brooke said, turning to face Haley. "Where have you been, Buddy? I've barely seen you this month!"

"I know, I'm sorry. Work's just been so stressful lately. And to top it off, things with Nathan aren't helping-"

"_Things_ with Nathan?" Brooke asked excitedly.

"Yeah," Haley gave a blank look. "Didn't I tell you? Oh my gosh, I can't believe I didn't tell you!"

"Tell me what?" Brooke clapped her hands and began to bounce on the seat, getting worked up.

"Brooke," Haley began conspiratorially, "Nathan and I… we slept together. In the copy room. At work. On Wednesday."

Brooke screamed for about ten seconds before the look on Haley's face forced her to catch on to the practical joke. In response to it, she smacked her friend's arm.

"Ow!" Haley protested. "That hurt!"

"Well you hurt me! You know how much I've always wanted to sleep with someone in a copy room on a Wednesday! I thought you had fulfilled my lifelong dream!"

"Brooke, you know I've never… you know," Haley blushed and looked away.

"What?" Brooke wiggled her eyebrows. "Done the nasty?"

Haley blushed even harder.

Brooke giggled, "I know, but I got so caught up in the moment, I guess I forgot. Anyway, what's going on with Nathan? Is he being a Grade A Asshole again?"

"Actually, no," Haley began. "It's just weird. We had this great conversation Tuesday night, and he was nice, and he told me about his dad and the company. And then, I don't know. He just completely shut down and left. And I haven't seen or talked to him since then, really."

"Oooh, mystery," Brooke said. "Maybe he was embarrassed he talked to you, you know? He's probably not used to opening up."

"It's just, one minute he's charming and the next he's a dick-wad. I can't keep up."

"Male PMS," Brooke nodded, knowingly.

"I don't know if that's it," Haley said. "I mean, he can be so sweet, but then gets so guarded. Like he's always trying to push away a little."

"Maybe he's been burned by some girl?" Brooke ventured.

"My dad always seemed to be under the impression that Nathan was this huge playboy. He always kind of judged Nathan because of it, actually. I don't think he's ever really had a girlfriend long enough to get burned."

"Then it's probably his family," Brooke offered. "If it isn't a girlfriend who screwed him up, it's got to be the mom."

"His mom died when he was younger," Haley said.

"Bingo," Brooke replied. "He's afraid to let people in. Oh my god, Haley," Brooke started, as if just realizing something. "Haley, do you _like_ Nathan?"

"No!" Haley argued, but she blushed hard, negating any argument she would have offered.

"You do, too! You're totally in love with Nathan Scott! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know, Brooke. I'm so confused," Haley muttered dejectedly. "When did this happen? I was avoiding him! He made me crazy!"

"And now you're in love! Nathan and Haley sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-"

"We're hardly in _love_, Brooke. I haven't even spoken to the guy in three days!"

"You had a really good talk Tuesday, right? That means there's hope. But just don't act all girly about this," Brooke advised. "You have to play it cool. Go out, have fun, make him want you."

"I don't know if I even want him to want me," Haley moaned. "I'm just so mixed up about all this. Maybe I've just had a busy week or something."

Brooke immediately lit up. "I have the perfect solution to that! Let's go out!"

"Oh, I don't know-"

"Please? Please, Hales, please? I have barely seen you and we need some girl bonding time!"

Haley sighed. "Okay, I guess so."

Brooke squealed again and shot off to her room, yelling at Haley the whole time. "You can wear my new plum shirt! It'll be perfect for your skin tone! Wear it with those jeans I found you a few weeks ago. They're amazing!"

"Oh, Brooke!" Haley suddenly remembered. "Speaking of amazing, I completely forgot to ask you! How was your date with Lucas? Oh, I'm such a horrible friend but it just slipped right out of my mind!"

"Don't worry about it, Tutor Girl. And, it _was_ amazing. I'll tell you all about it while I do your hair," she pushed Haley into her own room to begin getting ready. "But right now, get moving, girly. Because we're going out on a Friday night in New York City!"

"How long are you really going to add the phrase 'New York City' to every sentence?"

"I do not add it to every sentence!"

"'I'm going shopping in New York City; we're going out in New York City; I'm going on a date in New York City; I bought toilet paper in New York City-'"

"Okay, okay, I get it," Brooke pushed Haley again, motioning her to start getting ready. "And, to answer your question, never. Now I'm going to go call Peyton and see if she and Jake want to come out with us. In New York City!"

"You're ridiculous," Haley rolled her eyes, but then set about getting herself ready. Maybe going out tonight would be fun. Maybe she just needed to get her mind off Nathan and work for a little while. Maybe she _had_ just had a busy week and her brain was all addled and got confused about Nathan.

Or, as she secretly suspected, maybe she was starting to have feelings for Nathan Scott.

**A/N: Thank you to those of you who managed to review for the last chapter. I know it takes some time, but I truly appreciate the effort that you all make to review. It honestly means the world to me. Also, I know there aren't any Naley scenes in this chapter, and I'm sorry, but as you can see I'm setting up something a little bigger for next chapter, so please review and you'll get to see soon what I mean…Yes, this is a bribe…**


	12. If I Never See Your Face Again

**A/N: Just a little reminder that I don't own OTH, so please don't sue me. And this title comes from the song by Rihanna, who I love, however mainstream that may be.**

Chapter 12: If I Never See Your Face Again

Haley tried to nudge her way as gracefully as she could from the cab as she followed Brooke to the bar. She had to admit that she was a little excited to go out tonight. With work being hectic and with trying to fit in to her new position at the company, Haley really hadn't had time to be a twenty-two year old. Brooke was right; she needed time to relax and act her age. She may have the responsibilities of an older woman, but she also had the opportunities to enjoy herself.

Resolved to make it up to Brooke and herself by letting loose that night (or, letting loose by her standards) Haley trailed after her best friend as they made their way into the club. The beating music gave Haley a jolt of energy. She always loved dancing and singing. And if she was going to act her age, then she was going to go out on top. Well, after Brooke of course.

Haley and Brooke found a table by the back just as Peyton came into the bar. The curly-headed blonde was dressed in her usual black, but even in the crowd of similarly dressed New Yorkers, the girls could spot their friend. Waving Peyton over, Brooke stood up to simultaneously catch the attention of a waiter making his rounds.

"Hey, gorgeous," Brooke spoke, almost seductively to the young waiter, in Haley's opinion. "We'll have three Long Island Ice Teas. Keep 'em coming!" She turned and gave Haley a wink. "Always helps to flirt a little. It keeps the waiters so much more attentive!"

"Yeah, whatever you say, Tigger," Haley rolled her eyes.

"Ugh, finally," Peyton plopped into the booth. "Do you have any idea how long it took me to get here?"

Haley and Brooke exchanged a glance that bordered on both disinterest and empathy.

"Well, I'll tell you. Twenty minutes! To get eight blocks! By cab!"

"Eight blocks? Why didn't you walk?" Haley wondered.

"Now you tell me!" Peyton sighed. "I didn't think it was safe to walk around in the dark alone!"

"Yeah, where is Jake?" Haley searched around the club for Peyton's missing boyfriend.

"Oh, he's out with some work friends. This business he's working for is all schmucks schmoozing each other all the time. They all go out for drinks and just, I don't know," she sighed again. "Just act a little fake. Jake puts up with it okay, and he likes what he does. But I could never do it. He invited me with him, but to be honest, if I have to go to this company's Christmas party that's too much! So," she spread her hands wide, "I'm with the two prettiest girls in Manhattan instead."

"That's sweet, P. Sawyer," Brooke said.

"I think you've been around those schmucks who schmooze too much," Haley said doubtfully, rolling her eyes.

"Ha, ha," Peyton said sarcastically as their drinks arrived. "What are these?"

"Long Island Ice Teas!" Brooke said excitedly. "We're celebrating with a New York City drink!"

"Brooke," Haley groaned. "What did I say about saying 'New York City'? And Long Islands aren't just New York drinks."

"Well, whatever. It's New York-y," she argued.

The girls continued to argue and talk and laugh and drink, but as the night went on, Brooke turned to the others and suggested they dance. Agreeing readily, and having a few Long Islands in their system to help, Peyton and Haley obediently followed Brooke to the dance floor.

Haley laughed with her friends, glad she had decided to go out that night. She needed to relax and being out with her girls was the best way to do that. She smiled when her favorite song came on, and turned to the music. Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, a snap of something familiar shocked Haley into stalling her dancing moves. Unperturbed, Peyton and Brooke continued dancing, as Haley walked slowly toward the sight.

Nathan Scott. Drunk. Haley couldn't be sure if she was assuming he was drunk based on his behavior or her own kind of secret hope. But even though she was almost _hoping_ he was intoxicated as an explanation for his behavior, Haley had to be honest with herself. And if she were doing that, she would realize that she had always known Nathan Scott had a reputation. That she had always heard her own father chastising Nathan Scott's decisions in live. That she had heard, even around her own office, of Nathan Scott's various escapades and trysts and women and reckless nights.

And as much as she had hoped he was different, Haley saw with her very own eyes those rumors come to life. Because there in front of her was Nathan Scott, dancing with and kissing a girl with white-blonde hair, and probably, Haley thought viciously, without any underwear on.

_But he was so nice_, a voice inside her head immediately defended the man in question. Shaking her head harshly, Haley felt her frustration bubble over into anger. How could she have been so stupid? How could she have thought that Nathan was different? Especially after he had been ignoring her all week! How could she have thought that she _liked_ him?

How could Dan have ever thought she could marry him?

Furious, Haley, who had been previously frozen like a statue to the dance floor, sprang to life and stalked over to approach her business partner. She told herself she would just reprimand him because his behavior was unseemly as an employee of James-Scott. That making out on the dance floor of a crowded club and groping a girl who resembled a two-cent hooker wasn't very professional.

But when Haley reached Nathan, her instincts took over. And she smacked him on his arm. Hard.

Bewildered, Nathan looked up from the girl he had been kissing and noticed Haley. He gave her a confused look before glancing over to the girl again. He leaned forward, whispered something in the panty-less one's ear, and then looked over to Haley again.

It took Haley a minute to realize that they were walking away from the dance floor. It took another minute to realize that Nathan was leading her away by her hand.

_How much did I have to drink?_ Haley questioned as she tried to blink away her confusion, although she knew that alcohol had nothing to do with it.

They reached a small, isolated corner of the club before Nathan rounded on Haley. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"What am I…? What are _you_ _doing_? I could practically see that girl's tonsils!" Haley exclaimed loudly.

"Oh, please," Nathan waved away her accusation.

"You were all over that…that…tramp!" Haley cried, although she tried to tell herself to remain professional. She needed to stay calm.

"So what if I was?" Nathan argued hotly. "It's not like it's any of your business!"

"My business, exactly!" Haley yelled. "It's my _business_ if someone who works for my company is degrading its professionalism by rubbing up against some _skank_-"

"What I do in my free time is up to me," Nathan retorted.

"But it isn't up to you, is it?" Haley raised her voice.

"What do you mean?" Nathan asked evenly.

"Here you are, getting wasted, acting all man-whore-ish, and ruining your professional reputation!"

"My reputation at work has nothing to do with how I chose to spend my time outside the office."

"Like hell it doesn't! Did you know that the board thinks you are an unreliable candidate to take over the company after Dan? That if Lucas decides to decline taking the company, they are seriously considering bringing someone in from outside to take over? Because they all think you can't handle it."

"You're lying. Dan said it was in the bag. Dan said everything was going to work out. Dan doesn't want the company to further divide. He said-" Nathan's bewildered eyes gave his emotions away.

"Dan said, Dan said!" Haley screamed. "Your father is the worst man I have ever met. Because he antagonized my father, he had to move away from New York! He antagonized me! I can't believe he suggested that you and I get _married_-"

"What the hell did you just say?" Nathan's voice was dangerously low.

"Didn't he tell you?"

"What did you say?" Nathan repeated, scaring Haley with his quiet intensity.

"Your father, he…he made this business proposal. My dad turned it down, so then a few weeks ago, he re-offered it. To me. He wants you to marry me, so that our families can unite the company. So it won't divide."

"He told you this?" Nathan's eyes narrowed, disbelieving.

"Yes," Haley answered. "He tried to get my dad to agree, and he wouldn't. So then he tried to get me to."

"My father wants me to marry you. For the _company_? For _business_?" He sounded so shocked that for a moment, Haley felt a pang of pity.

"Nathan," she tried. "Listen, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have bothered you with this here."

But he didn't hear her. "My father?"

"Yes, but Nathan, look. Let's just…it's late, let's just go home and we'll talk about this tomorrow."

"I have to go," Nathan said, sounding distant. _He hadn't even listened to a word I said,_ Haley thought.

"Nathan," she tried again.

"Look, I'll just…I'll talk to you about this whole thing later, okay, Haley?" was his only answer, his only indication that he was aware she was still there.

"Yeah, we'll talk about this later," Haley agreed. She watched as he stormed away, alternately shocked at what had just happened and angry with herself for bringing it all up. They had been drinking and it really wasn't her business what Nathan did with his free time. But once she saw him with that girl, she couldn't seem to help herself. And what shocked her was that Nathan didn't seem to have any idea as to Dan's plans.

Her gaze shifted to the dance floor where both Peyton and Brooke were looking at her worriedly. Giving them a fake smile, she walked over to join her friends.

Well, New York City was definitely shaping up to be interesting, she thought.

**A/N: This is just a little thank you to all of you who have reviewed. It just is so great that you take the time to write me a little note. I am really grateful to those of you who continue to do so. Keep it up, chickadees!**


	13. Walking On Broken Glass

**A/N: I do not own OTH or the title of this chapter. But if you want to sue, I'll willingly give up my sister right now…**

Chapter 13: Walking On Broken Glass

"Hales?" Peyton waved a hand in front of her dazed friend. "Have you been listening to a word I said?"

Haley swallowed guiltily. "I'm sorry, Peyton. It's just…"

"It's that guy, right? Nathan?" Peyton guessed.

Haley nodded as the two continued walking towards Haley's apartment. It had certainly been an eventful night. After fighting with Nathan (more like _yelling_ at Nathan), followed by his storming off, Haley had joined Peyton and Brooke only to realize that Nathan wasn't the only Scott at the club that night. Lucas had joined his brother, and when he saw Brooke, he asked her to go get ice cream with him. Brooke practically melted, Haley remembered as she rolled her eyes, and agreed, and they walked out of the club hand in hand.

Now Peyton had agreed to walk Haley home and then get a cab from Haley's back to her own apartment. Haley was grateful for the company, but driven to distraction by her hectic night. And although Peyton tried to draw her thoughts away from Nathan, they just kept bounding back to that same, self-centered Scott.

Damn.

Peyton glanced at Haley from under her eyelashes. She noticed that Haley seemed different than she had only a few months before, when all three girls had been home in Tree Hill after graduation. That was before Jimmy James died. And now, Haley didn't only seem tired and stressed to her friend, but she also acted as though she was exhausted by the world. Which made sense: her world had totally turned upside-down in the course of a few weeks, and Haley had taken the punches life had thrown at her face and continued on. But the strain was evident. Her father was gone, her mother was away, and she was the head of a multi-million dollar company. At the age of twenty-two. And now, to top it off, she was fighting with her business partner. Whom she had a crush on.

_Jeez_, Peyton thought. _I'm exhausted just thinking about Haley's life._

"Hales," she tried again. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Haley sighed so loudly the people walking in front of them turned around to look. "Oh," she cried. "What's there to talk about? I totally just made a fool of myself in front of the guy I li- in front of my business partner! And now he probably thinks I'm some lunatic! And," she gesticulated so loudly Peyton could have sworn she heard a sound come from the whoosh of her arms, "I let it slip about the marriage thing!"

"Wait, what?" Peyton asked, confused.

"You know that whole thing about how Dan wants me to marry Nathan and bring the company together, or something?" Haley said.

"Of course," Peyton replied. "How could I ever forget something as heinous as that?"

"Well, apparently Nathan didn't know about it," Haley sighed, blowing a piece of hair away from her forehead with the force of it. "And, stupid stupid Haley just had to go and spill the beans-"

"Wait, how did he not know of it? Was Dan planning on tricking him into the church or something?"

"Well, it wasn't a solidified plan or anything," Haley said woefully. "And Nathan was dancing up all over this girl and I was drinking and I got upset and, oh Peyton-" she clapped a hand over her mouth. "I just went up and yelled at him about it! I'm such a fool! He probably thinks I have some schoolgirl crush on him-"

"-Which you do," Peyton interrupted.

"Yes, thank you. But now he'll never take me seriously! And we're working on this huge proposal and I just _knew_ he was a man-whore-"

"Haley," Peyton intervened. "First of all, let's get one thing straight. You're a genius. No-" she held up a hand against Haley's protests. "It's true. And because you're a genius, you can figure a way out of this. The thing is, Hales, you're Tutor Girl. Repeat it with me."

"Peyton!"

"Repeat it."

"I'm Tutor Girl," Haley mumbled. "But I don't understand what that has to do with anything."

"Okay, so my point is, you are going to be fine on the business aspect of this. You are working with Nathan, which is hard because you do like him. But Haley, crushes pass. You are a smart girl with a degree in business who is kicking ass running this company. So let's put that part out of our minds, okay? Now, I'm sure Nathan was a little shocked about the whole marriage thing, but remember, so were you. So just give him a little time. And I doubt he'll take seriously your little outburst. He's probably way too focused on the marriage part to be upset about the man-whore part."

"You think?" Haley asked in a small voice.

"Totally. And," she added almost triumphantly. "You kind of had a point. He _is_ a man-whore. Brooke and I totally saw him scamming on that girl. Gross. Like I _really_ wanted to see that girl's tonsils."

"I know, right?" Haley giggled.

"So," Peyton linked her arm through Haley's. "Let's get you home, and tomorrow, we can go out for lunch and have a great girls' day and Brooke can tell us all about how she hooked up with Lucas."

"Deal," Haley laughed as they neared her apartment. "Thanks, Peyt. You're a really great friend."

"Any time, Hales. See you tomorrow, around noon? I'll pick you hoes up."

"What a gentleman you are," Haley mocked.

"Ha, ha," Peyton said sarcastically as she hailed a cab. "See you!"

Haley walked up the four flights to her apartment. It was late, but she wasn't tired. She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep. Fumbling for her keys, she then let herself in to the dark apartment. For the first time since her dad died, Haley was walking into an empty home.

She sat down on the couch and cried.

She woke up to a blinding headache and a consistent banging that took her a minute to realize it wasn't coming from her head. Standing up, Haley shielded her head with her hand and went to find the source of the banging.

Brooke.

"God damn, Brooke," Haley mumbled. "What the hell?"

"Oh, Hales!" Brooke squealed. "You're awake, thank the lord! I'm making breakfast." She swirled her hands to show off the kitchen, which to Haley, just looked like a huge mess. Following Haley's eyes around the disaster, she shrugged her shoulders. "Or, we could go out."

"Let's go for that. Peyton's coming over at noon." Haley wandered back over to the couch and stumbled down.

"Here," Brooke said, handing her two aspirin and a glass of water, "I know you always get a blinding headache in the morning when you cry yourself to sleep."

"How did you-"

"Uh, I'm your best friend, dumbass. Now, scooch over, I have some news." Brooke said cross-legged on the couch in front of Haley. "I totally slept with Lucas!"

"Already?" Haley downed the water gratefully and placed the glass on the table. "You've known him for like two weeks!"

Brooke shook her head in a self-mocking way. "What can I say? I told you I was a slutty drunk. Just like Mommy Dearest."

"Ew. And?" Haley encouraged more information.

"It was amazing. Oh, Hales, I think I really like this one."

"Brooke," Haley looked at her friend's glowing eyes. "I'm happy for you, Tigger."

"Thanks, Tutor Girl. Now," Brooke clasped Haley's hands in her own in a motherly gesture that made Haley smile. "What made my buddy so sad last night?" She asked in a quiet, thoughtful tone, "Were you thinking about your dad, Hales?"

"A little," Haley admitted. "I mean, I was thinking about what he always said about Nathan. He was so sure of Nathan's playboy character, and was always saying things like he came and went 'like a cat-burglar' through girls' windows after getting with them."

"Gross," Brooke wrinkled up her nose.

"And I don't think my dad knew anything about Lucas, either," Haley continued. "Because he was always so upset about the fact that Nathan was going to take over the company. He thought he couldn't handle it."

"You always said Nathan was a hard worker, though," Brooke pointed out.

"I know," Haley wailed. "I feel so confused! But my dad was adamant: he hated Nathan's lifestyle. And my dad was such a good guy, you know."

"He was," Brooke agreed readily.

"So should I just trust his judgment?"

"Hales," Brooke began, "I think you should make your own judgment of Nathan. Not based on his business, not based on his reputation, but based on his personality. How do you see Nathan?"

"Peyton thinks I'll just get over my silly crush," Haley said.

"Maybe," Brooke agreed. "Or maybe you'll come to realize your dad didn't know Nathan as well as he thought he did. Maybe you'll get to know him better."

"Maybe," Haley said, slumping her shoulders. "But after last night I doubt he'll ever talk to me again."

"Oh please!" Brooke rolled her eyes. "How many guys have I yelled at and then had sex with?"

"Too many to count?" Haley laughed.

"Funny, wise-ass. Now, get your hot butt off this couch and let's get ready for Peyton. I can't wait to tell her about me and Lucas!"

Haley mulled over Brooke's words as she heard her roommate humming from her bedroom. Brooke was right. Haley would just have to suck it up and get to know Nathan better before she judged him.

And she would start on Monday morning. If he was still speaking to her.

**A/N: Please review! Please!**


	14. Viva La Vida

A/N: I don't own OTH or the title of this chapter, which is a song by Coldplay

Chapter 14: Viva La Vida

Haley walked into the office Monday morning feeling confident. She and Brooke had talked late into the night yesterday like they used to when they were younger, having sleepovers and just lying in bed, whispering, ignoring the yells of their mothers to go to sleep. Haley had to admit, that although she still felt overwhelmed by the last few months of her life, she was starting to feel a little more like herself. She was starting to move on and accept her new life.

She stepped into her office, exuding confidence, and Bill, her assistant, followed her in with her agenda for the day.

"Miss James," Bill began. Bill always addressed Haley as "Miss James," even when she was younger and just coming into work with her father for the day. No matter how hard she tried to persuade him to use her first name, he demurred. He was, by Haley's careful calculations, about four hundred years old. He had worked for her father, and even her grandfather for a bit, and now was working with Haley. She knew she was very lucky to have Bill guiding her, because without his reminders and notes, Haley doubted she ever would have kept the company afloat.

"It's a busy day for us today, Miss James," Bill smiled at the young girl. "Are you ready to hear all about it?"

"I'm ready for anything, Bill," Haley said as she sipped her coffee and sat at her desk.

"Alright Miss James. You'll remember that the Carters are coming in today for their monthly meeting. They have a few things to discuss with you, no doubt."

Haley nodded. The Carters, were, quite frankly, loaded. They had more money than they knew what to do with. Haley had only met the company's largest clients once before and was a bit apprehensive of the next meeting.

"I know you were planning on catching up with Mr. Nathan before the meeting, but Wendy called to cancel. She said that maybe Mr. Nathan would have some time free after the meeting to discuss the clients." Bill paused in his reading of the schedule to smirk a little at Haley. The two always shared a little smile whenever Wendy was mentioned. Wendy was a lanky redhead with long, manicured nails and legs and short skirts and about two brain cells.

Haley was pretty confident that Nathan had slept with her.

The thought made her shudder, but she forced herself to listen politely to the rest of her day's activities before Bill left her alone in her great big office. Sighing, she gathered up her material for the Carter meeting and began to go over her notes from the week before, when she and Nathan had met to discuss their clients.

By the time she reached the conference room where the meeting would take place, Haley had reconciled herself with the idea that Nathan was a man-whore, and that she would get over her silly crush on him and be professional.

But by the time Nathan reached the conference room, her heart was fluttering in her chest.

Luckily, the two said nothing to each other before the Carters arrived, and when the old Mr. Carter took a seat, followed by his slightly younger-looking and more glamorous wife of forty-eight years, Haley and Nathan looked the picture of professionalism.

"Mr. Carter, Mrs. Carter," Nathan began. "It's a pleasure to see you again."

Mrs. Carter's warm smile filled the room. "You, too, sweetheart."

"Audrey," Mr. Carter said sharply. "We talked about this. Remember? We decided you shouldn't call business associates 'sweetheart.' It isn't professional."

"Sorry, sweetheart," Mrs. Carter turned her smile to her husband. Then she looked at the younger two and said, "And how are you dears?"

"Audrey," Mr. Carter sighed. "'Dear' is in the same category as 'sweetheart.'"

"Oh, Edward," Mrs. Carter rolled her eyes. "You kids don't mind being called 'sweetheart', do you?" she asked Nathan and Haley, who were both beginning to look a bit bewildered. "Anyway, it's polite to inquire after our 'business associates,' Edward. They do have our best interests in mind, and a little bit of small talk will only help business in the long run."

"You're talking to them like they are your grandchildren, dear," Mr. Carter tried to explain carefully. "They're very intelligent people."

"Edward Carter! I will not have you implying again that our grandchildren are not intelligent!"

"Audrey, sweetheart, of course our grandchildren are…intelligent. I only meant that perhaps we should take a more formal route when dealing with business."

"Alright, then! Miss James," Mrs. Carter began dramatically, turning her attention to the young, slightly befuddled woman, then to her partner. "Mr. Scott." She eyed her husband with a look she had perfected over the last five decades.

"Oh, Lord," Mr. Carter breathed.

"How is business, Miss James? Mr. Scott?" Mrs. Carter asked in a stilted voice.

"Oh, alright, dear. You win," Mr. Carter rolled his eyes.

"Thank you, darling." Mrs. Carter smiled at her husband, the smile of a woman who knows she is in charge. "Now, as I was saying, how are things going for you _beautiful_ children?"

"Everything's going very well, Mrs. Carter," Nathan answered smoothly.

"And, Haley, dearest? How is your transition to New York going? It can be quite difficult to move here from a small town, can't it? We did it ourselves, you know," Mrs. Carter smiled sympathetically.

"It's going pretty well so far, thank you, Mrs. Carter. Luckily my best friend moved with me, which has been helpful."

"I daresay it has. Well, sweetheart, you just let me know if there's anything you need, alright?" She reached across the table to pat Haley's hand lovingly.

"Darling?" Mr. Carter coughed. "Can we get on with the business now? Have you socialized enough?"

"Yes," Mrs. Carter smiled satisfactorily. "I have, thank you, dear."

Mr. Carter rolled his eyes again, but neither Nathan nor Haley missed the soft look he shot his wife before the four of them continued with business. After over an hour of work, Mr. Carter stood wearily from the table.

"Well, thank you again, Nathan, Haley," he said, shaking their hands. "Darling, I'm going to get the car. I'll meet you in the lobby, alright?" Mrs. Carter nodded her head and allowed her husband to kiss her cheek before departing.

"Such a sweetheart, that boy is," she said as she watched her husband hobble to the elevator. Nathan and Haley both bore somewhat dubious looks, since they imagined Mr. Carter had not been referred to as a 'boy' in over fifty years. "Now," she turned her attention to her young business associates. "You two certainly are acting differently from the last time I met you," she peered at Haley, then Nathan, then back at Haley. "Hmm, odd indeed. Haley, dear, you are certainly coming into your own with this business, aren't you? It's quite commendable, darling. You are a bright young thing, aren't you?" She smiled as Haley blushed. "But Nathan, you seem a bit haggard, love, like you've been drinking too much or something."

Nathan had the grace to look abashed while Haley stifled a giggle.

But Mrs. Carter held no judgment in her wise gaze. "Rough week, Nathan?" she questioned. "That's not all, though. No, you and Haley are acting differently toward each other, as well. I certainly hope there's been no falling out between you two." When she received no response, Mrs. Carter narrowed her gaze. "Now, I won't have you lovely young dears arguing! Look how beautiful you are! No, no, that just won't do!"

"Mrs. Carter," Haley entered swiftly. "Nathan and I aren't arguing. It's just been a busy week, that's all."

"Oh, bananas," Mrs. Carter waved that suggestion aside. "You're lying. I can tell. I'm old, sweetheart, and not dumb. Now," she brightened instantly. "I have just the idea! Why don't you two take a late lunch? We worked right through lunch, didn't we?" she consulted her watch. "Yes, you two go out to lunch and have a nice little talk. It's important for you to get along. I know it's hard, learning to work with someone new, but you'll be used to each other in no time! In fact, you go have lunch on Mr. Carter."

"Oh, no," Nathan and Haley both protested simultaneously.

"Yes, I insist. I'm making the reservations myself. For that little place down the block. Rolland's? Russo? Rolando?"

"Hollister's?" Haley guessed the only restaurant near the company as Nathan stifled a laugh.

"That's the one. They know us. Just hop on, you two," she gave Nathan a little push. "Come on, lead the way. Be a gentleman, Nathan!" she chastised. "Go on, now."

Nathan looked at Haley as if judging her opinion. The small blonde smiled warmly at Mrs. Carter, accepting her invitation. "Thank you," the pair said as they turned toward the elevator.

"You go on, dears, I just have a little more personal business to conduct here. Oh, Tom, there you are!" they heard her calling down the hall, "You aren't seeing anyone, are you? I have the most darling girl for you, Tom, honey. Here, here's her card. Now, you go ahead and call her. Go ahead, now, sweetheart. No, don't thank me; just invite me to the wedding. Oh, Molly, honey, there you are. I heard about you and Alex. He's scum. But do I have the boy for you. He's tall, dark, and rich, sweetheart. I'm having him take you out to lunch tomorrow. He's lovely, oh, honey, you two will click, I know it this time."

Haley shot Nathan a look as they boarded the elevator. "She is a hoot," she said, laughing at Mrs. Carter's behavior.

"I'm glad we're going out, though, Haley," Nathan admitted softly. "I actually have something to talk about with you."

"Oh?" Haley tried to swallow her nerves. But they only grew as they approached the restaurant and were led to their table. Once their drinks were ordered, and the waiter had left them alone, Nathan turned to Haley, a serious expression marring his features.

"I've been talking with my dad," Nathan began without preamble. "I was thinking," Nathan took a breath, "he might not be so nuts after all."

Haley eyed him, confused. "Maybe you're the one who's nuts for even suggesting that," she retorted.

"Fair enough," Nathan smirked. "Look, I asked him about the whole…you know…"

"Marriage thing?" Haley supplied.

"Yeah," Nathan answered gratefully. "And he made some valid points. Maybe…maybe this marriage idea isn't so loony after all."

Haley flared. "What are you talking about? Have you lost it? How is getting married for business not loony?" she whispered loudly.

"Well, maybe not married. Just engaged for a while. Look, Haley, I've been thinking about this for a while now, and…Will you be engaged to me?"

**A/N: Oooh, cliffhanger. I know you probably all have some questions about this ending, but I promise, they will be answered in the next chapter. Fully and in depth, pinky swear. On a heavier note, I want to apologize to those of you who did not enjoy last chapter. The only way I really can tell if you guys like or dislike a chapter is by reviews, and the lack of response for last chapter makes me think you guys just didn't approve, and I'm truly sorry about that. I know that you are all waiting for Naley. But I didn't feel right just jumping from scene to scene without some explanations. I'm trying to make this story the best it can be, and I felt I couldn't do that by skipping the last chapter. I really appreciate those of you who continuously review, because it really does mean a lot to me. And I hope that those of you who ended the last chapter unhappily like this one more. But either way, I promise for some heavy-duty Naley soon…So please review and give me some feedback into what you liked or didn't like, so I can improve and this story can be better. Thank you and sorry for the long note!**


	15. I'm Not That Girl

**A/N: Title comes from the song from Wicked. I don't own OTH.**

Chapter 15: I'm Not That Girl

"Haley," Nathan called as he chased the small girl down the street. "Wait up!"

"I absolutely will not 'wait up,'" Haley threw back over her shoulder. "I refuse to speak to someone who mocks me. Or is insane. Whichever it is, I refuse to talk to you!"

"Haley, please," Nathan shouted, forcing people walking around him to turn to watch the spectacle that was unfolding. "Can't we talk about this?"

Haley swerved her body quickly and stopped in her place on the busy street, almost causing a harried Nathan to run into her. "What's there to talk about?" she waved her arms dramatically. "Just that my business partner has apparently lost his mind! And wants to marry me! Even though we haven't spoken more than five words to each other in a week!" She continued stalking down the street, ignoring Nathan's protests. "Oh, and we know nothing about each other. And he's a slutty boy!" she called out behind her.

"Okay, I resent that," Nathan caught her wrist in his hand and wrestled him toward her. "I'm not insane." He smirked, knowing that the rest of Haley's insults were true. "Let's just…" His eyes caught the building that was closest to them. "Let's just get some coffee and talk for a minute, okay?" When Haley balked at the suggestion, Nathan tried a different tactic. "Come on," he encouraged. "You're right. I don't know you very well. We can get to know each other over coffee."

Haley glowered but accepted the terms of his proposal, and led the way into the café. She gave him a moment to get comfortable before raising her eyebrows and saying icily, "So, how long have you been insane?"

"Hales," Nathan smirked, a little more at ease now that he had gotten her to sit down. "Just listen to me for a minute, okay?" When he received no response, he continued. "Okay, I was talking to my dad this weekend. The thing is, we've always talked about my owning the company. I know Lucas is the older brother, but he's never really had any interest in James-Scott, and I have. But, in order for me to own the company-"

"Lucas would have to sign it over to you," Haley interrupted. "I know. I don't see what this has to do with getting married."

"That's only half of it. Yes, Lucas does have to sign over the company away. But also, the board has to vote on the decision. It has to be a majority vote, and they have to agree that I would be the best person for the job."

"If Lucas doesn't take the company, aren't you the _only_ person for the job?"

"No," Nathan shook his head dolefully. "Hales, they're considering going outside the company, and hiring someone else to take over after Dan gives up his seat."

"Why would the board agree to that?" Haley questioned.

Nathan sighed. "Look, I'm not proud of this. But a lot of people around the office know about my…reputation."

"As a-"

"Don't say it," Nathan cut her off. "Yes, they know about my _personal_ reputation. And the board doesn't feel like I'm reliable enough to own the company. Dan's been asking around, he told me, and a lot of the board members feel like it would be better to hire someone else if Lucas declines."

"But that's ridiculous!" Haley argued. "Why would they hire someone from the outside when you're the next in line to inherit the company?"

"It doesn't always work like that, Hales," Nathan smirked. "I'd have thought you'd know your history, 'Tutor Girl.' Obviously the company gets passed down from father to son. But the board also has to vote that the son about to inherit is the best person for the job. I mean, if the son's a nut job-"

"Like you," Haley muttered.

"If the son's a nut job," Nathan continued, "he won't be voted on."

"The board didn't vote on me."

"Of course they did. I mean," Nathan cleared his throat. "Everything happened so fast, you know, with your dad, I'm sure you didn't even know about it."

"They voted on me? And thought I'd be a good choice over someone more…you know, experienced?"

"Your dad was always bragging about you. I'm sure everyone thought you'd do just fine. And you are, Hales."

"Thanks," Haley ducked her head and blushed.

"Hales," Nathan shifted in his seat, "you know how much this company means to me. I've grown up being around it and always thinking I would own it one day. It's my life, and the fact that my personal reputation is threatening my owning it one day…well, it sucks," he finished.

"Okay, I get that, but how do I come in?" Haley wondered, purposely avoiding the 'marriage' word.

"You have a really great reputation around work. Everyone knows you're a hard worker, and smart, and wouldn't ever do anything stupid. So if you were engaged to me, people would see that I'd grown up and could be taken seriously."

"But…" Haley faltered. "I don't want to marry you."

"We wouldn't have to get married, honestly, just engaged," Nathan said enthusiastically. "But Haley, I have to get rid of this playboy reputation."

"And bringing another girl into the mix is your genius idea- oh, sorry, your _father's_ genius idea- to kill your playboy reputation?" Haley scoffed.

"Not just any girl. You. Haley, you're the ticket. Come on, people get engaged all the time and don't get married. The board won't even blink an eye. I mean, really, Ben Affleck and J. Lo were engaged and didn't get married," he offered.

"Yeah, well, they weren't right for each other anyway," Haley mumbled.

"And neither are we," Nathan said, causing a pang of hurt to unexpectedly hit Haley. "Look, people at work love you. They know you're a goody-two-shoes."

"I am not!"

"Okay, whatever. I need the credibility. I need the board to take me seriously, and to know that I've grown up and could handle this company. Hales, they take you seriously. We'd be engaged for two months, tops. Then you're done. You know I care more about this company that some outsider. I'd be a great owner. And, two months isn't that long to be engaged to me."

"How would we break up and still keep your reputation good, though?"

"We'll say we split amicably. You're a lesbian or something." Nathan raised his eyebrows suggestively, as if he liked his own suggestion.

"Excuse me?" Haley burst. "Why can't _you_ be gay?"

"Uh, hello? Earth to Hales? The whole reason we're doing this is because I have a bad reputation with _women_."

"Then why don't we just pretend you cheated on me or something?"

"Well _that_ wouldn't really help my reputation with the board, would it? Look, we'll figure out the break up part later. What do you say, Hales?"

"I say the break up part _is_ the important part."

"Thanks, Hales," Nathan rolled his eyes.

"Well, I don't want you telling people at work I'm gay! What if the love of my life works in the office, but he heard-from _you_ - that I was a lesbian and so he never asks me out and we never end up together and then you've ruined my life!"

"Okay, okay, I won't say you're a lesbian."

"Thank you. That's all I ask."

"So? Are you in? Will you be engaged to me?"

"I think that's the wrong question." Haley rubbed her temples, trying to figure out a reason why she shouldn't say yes, since, for some reason, she was drawing a blank.

"It's the perfect question. We don't have to get married, Hales. We can just pretend for a little while, and then you'll be done with me."

Haley ran a hand through her hair, obviously thinking the proposal over. "Why all this now? Shouldn't you pretend to be a good person when Dan wants to give up the company?" she asked.

"That's the thing." Nathan sighed, collecting his thoughts. "Dan's got a bad heart, Hales. It's called, HCM I think? He's been thinking about giving up the company for a while, now. I don't know why," Nathan shook his head. "It seems like work is all he has. But he wants to retire soon. And he doesn't feel comfortable doing that unless he knows that I can own the company after he leaves. Lucas doesn't want it, at least not the way I do. And I don't want some random person taking over the company my grandfather built. It means too much to me to give up."

Haley, shocked somewhat by the passion infused in his voice when he spoke about the company, began to consider the proposal more seriously. "So we'd only be engaged?" she questioned.

"Yes, only engaged," he affirmed, smiling.

"And when would this start?"

"Dan was planning on retiring in four months. But he'll need to let the board know a few months before he leaves. So that means-"

"We're engaged right now?"

"Yep." Nathan smiled. "So, fiancé, can I buy you a drink?" He leaned back in the chair and smirked, knowing he had her.

"Oh, alright, I'll do it," she huffed. "But you can't grope me in public," she added, surprising herself when she suddenly pictured that exact scenario with pleasure.

"I don't make any promises, Hales. You should learn that. Otherwise the next few months are going to be something else," he smiled at her again.

"Two months," Haley echoed, suddenly feeling as though her life was moving way too fast.

**A/N: Thanks to those great reviewers! Don't forget to press that little button again…**


	16. SOS

A/N: Not only do I own OTH, but I also own the title of the chapter, which comes from a song from Mamma Mia. And Mamma Mia. Okay, so I'm a poor college student with nothing. Is that what you wanted to hear?

**Chapter 16: SOS**

Haley walked into the office the next morning after a restless night sleep. Her discussion with Nathan had been resolved to his liking, but Haley still felt strange about the whole business. Yes, she knew that Nathan loved the company and would be the best person for the job. And yes, she knew that the only way to get him into that position would be for the board to find him more credible. But still, Haley felt weird about pretending to be engaged to someone.

Which is why she hadn't told Brooke.

She was planning on telling her, of course. Brooke was her best friend. But Haley couldn't be sure how Brooke would react just yet, and she was still sorting through her own emotions. She wasn't really ready to convince someone else that this was the best option for the company when she herself wasn't yet convinced.

After their talk at the coffee house, she and Nathan had gone their separate ways. Nathan was returning to the office, but Haley said she needed to go home and think. Unfortunately, she didn't really get too much of a chance to do that because as soon as she got home, Brooke had had exciting news that needed celebrating. She had gotten into a special contest that showcased her clothing designs, and she was one of only ten to be admitted.

Naturally, the way Brooke wanted to celebrate was with lots of champagne.

Haley hadn't really felt like a party, but seeing Brooke's thrilled face had immediately livened her up. Brooke had worked hard, and had immense talent. She deserved to finally see results with her designs.

Yet when Haley slipped into bed that night after Peyton had left the apartment, and Brooke had passed out, the immensity of what she had agreed to suffocated her. Her head ached as a myriad of horrible outcomes to her and Nathan's fake engagement flashed before her eyes. What if everyone found out they had faked it? She and Nathan would both lose their reputations, not to mention significant business. What if she wanted to date someone in the meantime? Had either of them even thought about that? What if she slipped up and forgot they were together and did…something. Well, she hadn't really hooked up with anyone since that night before graduation a few months ago. She had been so busy. But what if she wanted to go make out with a random stranger? That was over.

And, she thought, how would this affect their business? Would they act differently toward each other? Would they let fights between them on a personal level affect them on a business level? Would they get less respect from people they worked with, instead of more?

Overwrought with possible outcomes to this potentially dangerous idea, Haley resolved to walk into work the next day and just forget about the whole Nathan thing for a little while. Maybe she could smooth over some details with him at lunch. Yes, she decided. She just wouldn't let it bother her anymore. She had actual work to do, anyway.

But when she stepped off the elevator the next morning, every idea she had to stop thinking about the engagement flew out the open window into the humid late-July air.

_Shit_, she thought, as she struggled to balance her coffee when an over-enthusiastic hug from Linda, a woman in accounting with whom Haley had shared three words, threatened to topple her. _I guess everyone knows._

Nathan had certainly not wasted any time of spreading the news. Amidst various forms of congratulations (ranging from hugs like Linda's to dubious looks followed by hostile whispering behind her back), Haley made her way to her office. When Bill came in without his morning schedule, Haley knew she was in for a busy day.

"Miss James," Bill started in that old-fashioned sounding voice of his. "I heard about you and Mr. Nathan. Congratulations."

"Thank you, Bill," Haley said, sitting down at her desk to await what Bill really had to say.

"Miss James," he started again. "I…it's just…I didn't know that you and Mr. Nathan had been seeing each other," he ended awkwardly.

"Well, Bill, we try to keep our business and professional lives separate," Haley started. Yes, that sounded good. "And, of course we haven't been together that long. But-"

"Miss James, it isn't my place to pry," Bill added easily. "I just wanted to let you know that I think Mr. Nathan is lucky to have such a wonderful woman as you."

"Well, thank you, Bill," Haley blushed.

"And, well, there was something I wanted to say," he said, shifting at his tie nervously.

"Yes?" Haley waited.

"Well, Miss James, you know how very much I care for you, and how much I cared for your father."

"Of course, Bill."

"Well, with your father passed on to his reward, and your mother away, and you being an only child and all…" Bill trailed off again.

"Bill?"

"I just wanted to let you know that I gave Mr. Nathan a little talking-to earlier this morning. He didn't tell me himself, about the engagement, you know. It was that Wendy, his secretary, who let it slip. But I just went on over to speak to Mr. Nathan and let him know what's what."

"What's what? What does that mean, Bill?" Haley smiled a little.

"Well, I just told Mr. Nathan that if he ever hurt you, I'd make him wish he had never heard your name." He dropped his voice to a stage whisper as Haley tried not to smile. "I served our great country in Korea, you know, Miss James. And I think, between you and me, that Mr. Nathan and I both know I could kick his ass, pardon me for cursing in front of a lady."

Haley, shocked because she had never heard Bill swear in her life, jumped out of her seat to throw her arms around the old man. "Thank you, Bill," she said. "It means so much to me to know you care."

"Oh, Miss James," Bill said, reddening a bit. "It's nothing. I just wanted to let you know in case Mr. Nathan mentioned it."

"Well, thank you, Bill."

"Oh, and Miss James? While I was over there, I let Wendy know what's what as well."

This time Haley didn't ask what Bill meant by 'what's what.' She just raised her eyebrows and smiled and waited.

"Oh, I just told her about exercising a little more professionalism in the workplace. I told her I heard Mr. Nathan was thinking about firing her, which is not true, and yes, I feel a little bad about lying, but it's for the best. She shouldn't be a problem for you anymore. I'll be in with your schedule in a bit, Miss James."

For the rest of the day, Haley was inundated with coworkers wondering about her engagement to Nathan. When she went to go pick her 'fiancé' up from his office for lunch, Haley ran into his secretary.

Wendy. The pert blonde barely glanced up from her desk, where she was filing her nails diligently, until she noticed Haley's presence. "Well," she chomped her gum, "I guess congratulations are in order."

Haley always hated it when people used the phrase "I guess congratulations are in order." Instead of just congratulating someone, the usage of this particular phrase sounded as though the person "guessed" that congratulations were in order, but did not want to congratulate you. It was as if someone was begrudgingly offering well wishes. Well, Haley didn't need Wendy's fake congratulations for goodness' sake. She wanted to smack that gum right out of her mouth.

"Thank you, Wendy," she said instead in a sickeningly sweet voice. "Will you tell Mr. Scott that I'm here for our lunch date?"

"No need," came a deep voice from behind Wendy. "I'm ready." Nathan came out of his office smiling at Haley, and looking at her in a way that seemed intimate to her somehow.

"Oh, Mr. Scott," Wendy fluttered nervously. "I was just about to let you know-"

Nathan put a hand up to stop her. "It's fine, Wendy," he said.

When Nathan and Haley had walked a few paces away from his office, Haley turned a questioning gaze on her fake fiancé. "So, Wendy's acting different," she grinned, having never seen the blonde act any way other than sultry in Nathan's presence.

"Oh, yeah. She's been acting weird around me today. Maybe Bill talked to her when he came in to see me?" Nathan adjusted his shirt collar anxiously, and Haley smirked, knowing about this morning's talk with Bill. "I mean, he came in to see me, you know, about business things."

"Of course."

"And, to be honest, I don't know how much he's ever liked Wendy. I think he told her to work hard or something because every time she sees me, she hides her solitaire game on her computer and acts like she's trying. Who knows?"

"Who knows?" Haley echoed, a smile gracing her features. Oh, Bill.

"So," Nathan said, reaching over Haley to press the elevator button. "Should we go out to lunch where we first got engaged?" he said sarcastically.

"Oh my god!" they both heard a squeal and turned to find a group of their coworkers staring at them. "He's taking her out to where he proposed! He is so romantic!"

"Oh dear lord," Haley muttered, just stepping into the elevator and waiting for Nathan to follow.

"Shit, Haley," Nathan said, smacking his forehead with the palm of his hand. "I forgot something." He smiled mischievously. "I got you a little something, _fiancée_. But I left it in the office. Let me run back and get it, and you get a table. I'll meet you at the coffee shop."

Haley raised her eyebrows but agreed to his plan, and watched as Nathan turned away from the elevator before the doors closed. _What a goof_, she thought to herself, but was surprised to realize she was grinning like an idiot.

Nathan walked swiftly to his office, stopping only momentarily to glance at Wendy's empty desk. So much for professionalism. The minute Nathan left the office, Wendy abandoned ship. Great. He stepped into his own office and sat down at the desk, reaching into his drawer where he had a jewelry box sitting. He opened the box to make sure that the ring his Grandma Mae had given him last year was still in place. Smiling, he glanced at the ring before snapping the box shut and sliding it into his pocket. Sure, Haley wasn't his real fiancé. And sure, she would only have it for a few months. But, Nathan knew this made it all the more believable. Plus, he thought, it would look nice on her finger.

He was about to step out of the office when he heard some voices.

"That poor Haley," Nathan heard as he desperately tried to place the voice. "I don't know how Nathan Scott duped that nice young woman into marrying him."

"Well, come on, Jim," another voice countered, a voice Nathan recognized as Pete Williams. The two men talking must be Jim Schumacher and Pete Williams, he realized. Two board members. "We all know they won't really get married," Pete continued. "They're young, and they're in lust. I bet they're engaged for a month, maybe two, before Nathan does something to fuck this up royally."

"I don't know, Pete. Haley doesn't really do impulsive things like this. Maybe she'll help Nathan grow up."

"Please, Jim, you really believe that? He probably just wooed Haley and she fell for his charms. But you know the guy. Flits from girl to girl every other second. There's no way it'll last. You're right, Haley doesn't do impulsive things. Which is exactly how I know there's no way they'll get married. Trust me, Nathan won't last. He isn't reliable enough. Who knows how long he can commit to anything," the harsh voice ended.

"And if he can't commit to a girl, he can't commit to the company? Is that what you're saying?"

"Exactly. It's not just me, Jim. I've been talking to the other guys on the board. They all agree with me. Nathan just isn't really the kind of steady guy that this company needs."

"Maybe you're right. But who knows? Maybe they will get married. Maybe he has changed."

"No, you're wrong. Listen to yourself, Jim! Nathan Scott, settling down? Nathan Scott, married? To Haley James? If that girl knows what's good for her, she'll end this sham of an engagement with Nathan, and soon."

The two men walked away from their spot near Nathan's office, and he could no longer hear the voices. _Damn_, he thought. He stood up from his desk, the pressure of the ring pressing against his leg. But before he could leave his office, an unexpected-unwelcome- visitor arrived.

"Hey, Dad," he said as Dan Scott entered the room.

**A/N: I just want to take the time to shout out to all those fantastic people who reviewed last chapter. I love each and every one of you and I hope you all know how much it means to me to receive your reviews. I take each of them to heart. So don't stop! Please review and tell me what you liked and didn't like. And we're shooting for some drama soon!**


	17. Where Do The Children Play?

A/N: I don't own OTH but I sure am excited for the premiere!! I'm so sorry that it's taken me a while to update, but I just moved back to college! And now the updates will be back to regular. This song is from Cat Stevens, and the reason I picked it is because of the lyrics that go:

"Well you've cracked the sky, scrapers fill the air/But will you keep on building higher/'til there's no more room up there?/Will you make us laugh, will you make us cry?/Will you tell us when to live, will you tell us when to die?"

**Chapter 17: Where Do The Children Play?**

"Hello, Son," Dan Scott's large presence filled the room as he made a move to sit down. "Don't sound too excited to see me."

"Dad, I don't have time for whatever it is you're planning now," Nathan interrupted, moving to leave the room. "I'm going to meet Haley."

At the name, Dan's face folded into a smile that Nathan didn't quite recognize. "Ah, Miss James. And how is the little wife of yours?"

"We're engaged, Dad, not married. And who knows if what's even going to happen anymore," he threw in offhandedly, his thoughts still focused on the conversation he overheard between the two board members.

But Dan's rage was evident. He froze halfway to sit in a chair seated in his son's office. "What the hell do you mean you don't know? How do you expect our plan to work if you don't marry the girl?" He raised himself to his full height.

"_Our_ plan? Dad, come on. You aren't the one that has to go through this, okay? I am. I'm the one who has to go through all of your _plans_. And I'm not going to marry Haley just to get the company. I'll figure out some other way."

"There is no other way!" Dan's rage was barely masked as he lowered his voice so no one could overhear. "That's why I came up with this plan so long ago. Don't you think I thought of other ways? Nathan, you have to marry Haley-"

"We don't have to get married, Dad. Haley and I talked about it, and we have a good idea. Look, we thought we could just be engaged until the board has their meeting, and then break up amicably-"

"You _what_?" Dan's face turned red as he tried to keep his voice down. "Nathan, the reason I figured this plan out is that it is the only one that works. Son, don't be stupid. You think the board won't notice something's wrong when you and Haley just call off the relationship so soon after their decision? Nathan, they don't think you are reliable! That's why you need to prove your stability. It won't work if you just sleep with the girl for a little while and then go back to your old ways. That won't fool any of them. No," Dan looked contemplative, almost as if his mind was elsewhere. "That certainly won't work."

Nathan sighed, having heard enough. "Dad, listen, I have to go. Haley's been waiting."

"So let her wait. This is important, Nathan. I need you to understand that you can't just give this company away to the highest bidder. Nathan, my father built this company. I cannot watch it be torn apart and commercialized. You have a duty to take it over."

"What about Lucas and the duty he has to this company?" Nathan burst, eyes narrowing. "Or do you have a special plan for him, too?"

"As a matter of fact, I do." Dan's eyes glinted. "But I don't think you're ready to hear that part of the plan just yet. No, let's focus on you for now, Nathan."

"Dan, I won't be some pawn in your master chess game! This is my life!"

"I understand that, Son," Dan said placidly. "And that's why I'm trying to help you. It won't work out if you and Haley just fake this whole little engagement for- what? A month? Two? And then it's over and you expect these people to just fall for it? These are intelligent people, Nathan."

"People get engaged all the time and don't get married," Nathan said, his voice and his argument sounding weak even to him.

"Yes, that's true. Celebrities. People who have no direction in life. People who are unreliable and you, Nathan, cannot afford to be one of those people."

"Dad, I cannot get _married_ to Haley!"

"Keep your voice down for god's sake! Everyone in this office thinks you are engaged. To be married! Not engaged to 'break up amicably!' And, Son, way to go, by the way. We talked about this two days ago? You certainly wasted no time in letting everyone in the office know about the engagement! Didn't you think there would be a better way to get the news out?"

"I didn't tell everyone, Dad. I told…Wendy." He hung his head at his mistake. "She must have told everyone because I came out of the office ten minutes later and everyone knew."

"Well, good one, Son. We lost a big opportunity there. And I will not let you lose another. This is your life, Nathan."

"Exactly, Dad. This is _my_ life. And I won't marry-" he lowered his voice, "I won't marry Haley just for your master plan or whatever."

"Nathan, trust me here-"

"Trust you? Why should I trust you? God, Dad, you won't even tell me what your stupid idea is regarding Lucas!"

"Nathan, please. Look, you want the company, don't you?"

Nathan paused, looking his father over. "Yes, I want the company. But Dad-"

"And we know that the board isn't happy with you right now. We need to prove you are steady. And now that everyone knows about the engagement, thanks to that harebrained secretary of yours, if you don't follow through, Nathan…" he trailed off. "Nathan, now is the time for you to prove yourself to the board. Prove what you are made of. Take the company over, the company your grandfather built."

"Maybe," Nathan started softly, "we could just have a long engagement."

Dan shook his head. "Maybe for a while that will hold them off. But, Nathan, if you don't go through with this now, they will know you fabricated the whole thing. And then the company that I spent my whole life working for, that you have spent your whole life working for, will go to some stranger. Is that what you want?"

"Of course not, but Dad, I can't do this."

"Just think about it, Nathan, okay? Think it over and think hard about whether or not you'd be able to give away this company."

"What about Lucas, Dad?"

"You and I both know Lucas isn't right for this company. You are. And don't worry about Lucas. Everything will take care of itself."

"You mean you will take care of everything."

Dan smirked, a smirk that mirrored Nathan's own. "Of course that's what I mean. We'll speak soon, Son." And with that, Dan left the office.

Stunned by the intense conversation, Nathan walked with a blurred gaze toward the elevator, not even noticing he got to the coffee shop to meet Haley until he was there. When he made it to her table and sat down, she looked at him with worried eyes.

"Are you high or something?" she asked. "What took you so long? It's been twenty minutes!" She paused, looked at him again, and her eyes grew huge. "Oh my god," she threw her face into her hands. "Oh my god, you just went to go hook up with Wendy, didn't you?"

Nathan stared at her as though a horn had sprouted from her head.

"Don't you look like that at me, Nathan Scott," she warned. "So help me god if you slept with that blonde witch. Oh, gross, you did, didn't you? This is horrible!"

"Haley," Nathan laughed, "I didn't go sleep with Wendy. I went to my office to get something and ran into Dan, who wanted to talk."

"Dan? Wanted to talk? No wonder you look like hell."

"That's sweet, Hales."

"Sorry," she twisted up her face in remorse. "Want to talk about it?"

"Not really," he shook his head, knowing he would have to talk to her about everything sooner or later. "But, I do have something for you."

"Oh, yes," Haley rolled her eyes. "My surprise. I bet it's that you didn't sleep with Wendy. Now that would be a surprise for everyone, not just me."

Nathan smirked at her. "Well, no surprise then."

"Nathan Royal Scott! You said you didn't sleep with her!"

"I didn't, Hales. God, you're easy," he moved his eyebrows suggestively. "Lucky me."

"Gross. Just tell me what the surprise is, slime-ball."

"This," Nathan stuck his hand into his pocket to pull out the faded velvet box. "It's for you."

"Oh my god, Nathan," Haley breathed. "What is this?"

"Open it."

She complied, and was met with a beautiful, obviously vintage ring. The platinum setting held up a beautifully cut diamond that sparkled at every movement. Haley gasped before saying, "Oh, Nathan, this is beautiful. It is. But I can't accept this. I mean," she lowered her voice to a stage whisper, "this isn't even a real engagement. It isn't like we're really getting married. And," she looked at the ring longingly and sighed, "this is too much. It's lovely, but it belongs to the girl you are going to marry. And we're just engaged for a little while."

Haley's words struck Nathan, forcing him to think back to his conversation with his father. "Haley," he choked out, despite his nerves about their future, "think of it as a loan. Everyone will wonder where your engagement ring is, and, for a few months anyway, you can borrow this one. It was my grandmother's. She gave it to me last year, for me to give the 'most beautiful girl in the world.' And, well," he pretended to look her up and down. "You'll do for now."

She swatted at him from her place across the table. "Nathan," she protested. "Please, I can't take your grandma's ring. It's too much."

"No, Haley. You're doing me a great favor, by agreeing to be engaged to me." _And_, he added silently, _soon I may be asking you for a whole lot more_.

"It's not for you, it's for the company."

"Either way, I really appreciate it. Come on, you're responsible. You can show this off for a few months and then return it to me. And then I can give it to the _real_ prettiest girl in the world."

"Shut up," she smiled, not looking at Nathan but only the ring. "You'll never find a prettier girl. Or at least one stupid enough to agree to marry you."

Nathan smiled, but it was pained. He gripped the ring around his fingers and eased it away from her before smoothing it onto her fourth finger. "See," he said quietly. "It's a perfect fit. Fate."

"Fate," she murmured, staring at her finger. "Nathan," she looked up at him. "I will keep it safe until you find that beautiful, stupid girl."

"Counting' on it, Hales," Nathan smiled.

"Dear lord," Haley grinned, forcing the serious moment to pass quickly, "the poor, unfortunate soul that has to marry you! Oh, now _she_ is in trouble!" she fell into a fit of giggles.

"Yeah," Nathan smiled weakly. "Poor girl," he looked at Haley as she laughed, thinking how beautiful she looked.

A/N: Thank you so much to those of you who keep reviewing and reading. It means so much to me, and I hope you realize that! Please keep it up, everyone!


	18. Suddenly Everything Has Changed

**A/N: I don't own OTH or the title of this chapter, which comes from the song. Thanks for everyone who keeps reviewing; I hope you know how much it means to me! Keep it up!**

**Chapter 18: Suddenly Everything Has Changed**

By Friday, Haley was starting to feel a little more comfortable with the whispers and gossip about her and Nathan. It helped that the ring was getting more attention than her. The story about the ring being Nathan's Grandma Mae's flew through the office faster than a celebrity pregnancy rumor, and within days, everyone in the office had seen it. At least twice.

Not that Haley minded. In fact, she caught herself more than a few times glancing at the ring with a smile plastered on her face. Flustered at her lack of professionalism regarding this fake engagement, Haley just tried to tell herself that she was still confused about the arrangement because of a very important variable in the equation.

She still hadn't told Brooke.

To be fair, it had only been a few days. But Haley cringed every time she thought about her best friend. She honestly didn't know how to explain to Brooke the whole situation in terms that wouldn't make her sound like she should be shut up in a loony bin. And, she had tried to explain the engagement. Once. But Brooke had wanted to talk about Lucas, and Haley had, regrettably, jumped at the chance to divert her own attention from Nathan for a little while.

But Brooke was the most important person in Haley's life, and she knew that she would have to tell her tonight. She was planning on it, actually. The two had planned a girls' night in with Peyton, and were going to watch girly movies and talk. Haley knew she had left it too long to tell Brooke, and she planned on explaining the whole thing to her tonight.

Yet, when Haley finally made her way back to their apartment after an overloaded day at work, she was in for a little surprise. Brooke was running frantically between her room, Haley's room, and the bathroom muttering nonsense. When Haley stepped through the door, Brooke froze and turned to face her. In her hands were at least fifty shirts, and on her face was a frazzled expression.

"Oh, thank god you're home!" Brooke breathed in relief. "Where the hell have you been? I need advice on what outfit to wear!"

"Outfit?" Haley tilted her head in confusion. "For what?"

"For tonight! Hales, come on, I'm working under a time crunch right now!"

"Wait, what?" Haley asked. "For our girls' night?"

Brooke, who had resumed her flurried movements around the apartment, froze again. "Oh, shit," she rolled her eyes at herself. "I knew there was something I was forgetting!"

"Not something," Haley said softly, disappointed and yet a little relieved. "Someone."

"Hales," Brooke started. "I did not forget you! I just thought girls' night was tomorrow! I invited Lucas over for pizza and a movie tonight."

"Then why are you so worried about what to wear if you guys are just staying in?"

"Because, this is the first time we've really stayed in together and I want him to still think I'm pretty without all my going-out clothes on, but relaxed because we're staying in, but fun, but easygoing-"

Haley put up a hand to stop the tirade. "Uh, I get it. You want to look hot yet casual."

"Exactly! And I'm just nervous, too, Hales." She dropped the pile of shirts on the couch and came to sit next to Haley. "I mean, I never really liked a guy like this before. Usually, I'm all for the hook-up part, and not the relationship part. But with Lucas," she smiled, "it's different. It's like I actually give a rat's ass."

"Oh, Brooke," Haley wrapped her arms around her friend. "I'm sure he gives a rat's ass about you, too."

"Ha, ha," Brooke rolled her eyes and gave Haley a good-natured shove. "You are too cute."

"Hey," Haley warned. "You better be nice to me since you forgot about me tonight!"

Brooke cringed. "I know, I'm really sorry about that, Hales. Reschedule for tomorrow? And, hey, you could hang out with Lucas and me!"

"Oh, yeah," Haley said sarcastically. "That's really what I want. To be the third wheel while you and Lucas do it. Fun!"

"No, I mean, while we eat and stuff," Brooke amended. "I'd really like it for you to get to know him better. That way, you can scope out if he feels the same way or not, you know?"

"For a little while," Haley promised. "And then I'm getting the hell out of this sex-hole!"

"Deal," Brooke grinned, and nudged Haley with her hip. "Now, let's figure out what I'm going to wear!"

Twenty minutes and just as many outfits later, Brooke was finally ready. She was lapping on a coat of mascara when the doorbell rang. Giving a little squeal of delight, she skipped to answer the door. Haley just rolled her eyes at the antics as she quickly stepped into some jeans to go with her white shirt. Shaking her hair into a quick ponytail, she padded over to say hello to Lucas.

"What the hell are you doing here?" came out of her mouth instead before she could help it. Because rather than seeing Lucas at their door, Haley's gaze landed upon a completely unwelcome Scott instead. Next to Lucas and Brooke stood Nathan, smiling mischievously and winking quickly at her.

"Hales," Brooke turned to face the shocked girl. "Lucas told Nathan he was coming over, so he thought he could tag along and hang out with you. Okay?" she gave Haley a look, trying to figure out what she was thinking.

Haley was thinking that she hoped Nathan wouldn't let anything slip. She hadn't told Brooke yet, and here was the one person who would spill the beans and ruin her chances for telling Brooke in a calm, controlled way. Taking a breath, she said, "Uh, of course. Can I get anyone anything to drink? Nathan," she gave him a hard look, "help me in the kitchen?"

Brooke shifted her gaze back and forth, narrowing her eyes.

"Nathan," Haley repeated, a smile firmly in place but an edge to her voice. Brooke tilted her head to the left.

But Nathan just smiled. "Sure thing, fiancée. Now, does this mean you'll be ordering me around throughout our whole engagement? Because I'm beginning to see what being married to you would be like," he said with a smirk, looking to his friends to join in his laughter.

Three shell-shocked people returned his look.

It was completely silent for ten seconds-the ten longest of Haley's life-before Brooke screeched, "What the _hell_ did you just say?"

Nathan shifted his eyes back and forth between the two women. "I…uh…I…thought you knew?"

"Wait, thought I knew _what_?" Brooke screech became even louder.

"Jeez, Hales, when you said you lived with a cheerleader the first time we met I guess I should have paid closer attention, huh?" Nathan joked, smiling awkwardly.

Lucas, who had a mean stare on his usually passive face, had been quiet up until now. But suddenly eager to find out more, he interjected, "This is a joke, right, Nate?"

"Well, it isn't…I mean, we aren't really getting married…" Haley stammered. "It's just for now…like a fake thing…"

"Actually, Hales, I need to talk to you about that," Nathan said sheepishly, a somewhat guilty look on his face.

"Whoa, buddy," Brooke shoved Nathan out of the way with the palm of her hand. "If anyone needs to talk to _my_ dumbass roommate right now, it's me. Haley?" Brooke grabbed at her friend's arm, almost too tightly. "Can we have a quick word? Over here?" she gestured to the living room and roughly pulled Haley away from the guys.

"Uh, sure," Haley said thinly. When they were a safe distance away from Lucas and Nathan, she started, "Look, Brooke, I was going to tell you tonight, but you were getting ready to go out and-"

"What in god's name is going on here, Haley?" Brooke stage-whispered. "Are you shitting me right now? What is Nathan talking about?"

"Okay, Brooke, first of all, let me just say, Nathan and I are not getting married." She paused to gauge Brooke's reaction, which, luckily, was at least somewhat relieved. "That being said," she continued, "we _are_ engaged. But-" she held up a hand to stop Brooke's inevitable protests, "it's only temporary. It's something I'm doing for the company." She then proceeded to explain the engagement and her reasons for doing. Brooke, to her credit, stayed quiet.

"Hales," she said softly once Haley had explained the whole thing to her. "I know your heart's in the right place, here, Tutor Girl. But, honey, don't you think this is going a little far, for business? I mean, don't get me wrong. I know you love this company. But, Hales, all you do is work. And now, this? Maybe," she paused, looking around as if trying to find a way to soften her words, "maybe you're trying to throw yourself into this company, your _father's_ company, and work so hard so that you won't miss him as much?"

Haley bristled at the rebuke, "That isn't what this is, Brooke. You're right: I do love this company. And I know Nathan would be good for it. Like I said, it's just a short-term, couple of weeks thing. It's not like I'm marrying the guy," she laughed. "Please, Nathan is so not the marrying type. He's like the…man-whore type, you know?"

"Oh, I know," Brooke rolled her eyes. "Hales, I'm just worried about you. I mean, this doesn't seem healthy to me. I don't want to see my best friend get hurt."

"I'll be careful, Tigger. I won't get hurt."

Meanwhile, Lucas and Nathan were having a similar discussion.

"I just don't want to see you hurt her," Lucas was saying.

"You're my brother," Nathan said. "Aren't you supposed to be the one worried about me, here?"

"Haley's a good girl, Nate. And I don't want you to screw her over. I mean, have you guys even really thought this through? _Engaged_? Why didn't you tell me? For god's sake, Nate, what were you thinking?"

"I was thinking," Nathan's voice had a hard edge, "That I wanted to take over the company my grandfather built. I'm sorry that you don't understand that. And I'm sorry that my personal life plays so much into that decision that the board is making about whether or not I'm suitable to handle _my father's_ company. And I'm sorry that this is the only way I could think of to achieve my dream. And I'm sorry that all I've ever wanted is this company, and I have to fake an engagement to a girl to get it."

"Okay, okay," Lucas placated. "I'm just concerned. Have you thought about how this is going to work? I mean, you do realize neither of you can date anyone for a while, right? Is Haley okay with that? Are _you_ okay with that?"

"I think I can control myself," Nathan said dryly.

"I'm not so sure about that, Nathan," Lucas laughed. "You forget I know you."

"I really want this, Luke," Nathan said seriously. "I'll do what I have to."

"Okay," he answered in the same tone. "Just…just be careful, Nate."

Nathan smiled at his brother as Haley and Brooke walked over to join them.

"So," Brooke began, "I'm going to need to start drinking."

The rest of them laughed, the tension broken for the moment.

"Well," Nathan said softly to Haley once Lucas and Brooke had moved into the kitchen. "Now they know."

"Yep," Haley said, her voice as soft as Nathan's. "Now they know, thanks to you. We just have to hope Brooke keeps her big mouth shut about the whole thing being fake."

"I heard that! My mouth is completely average-sized!" Brooke yelled from the kitchen, causing Haley and Nathan to laugh suddenly. They turned to look at each other, and just as suddenly, stopped their laughter.

"Hales," Nathan started, serious.

"Yeah?" she asked, keeping her gaze locked on his as she moved closer toward him.

"Hey guys," Brooke's loud voice interrupted. "Got you some drinks! Now, what movie do you all want to watch?"

"I don't care," Haley smiled quickly, breaking her eyes away from Nathan and sitting next to her roommate on the couch, the moment lost.

"Yeah," Nathan added, a disappointed note in his voice. "Doesn't matter."

Both Brooke and Lucas looked at Haley and Nathan, suspicious. "What's with the two of you?" Lucas asked.

"Nothing," Haley smiled, fake.

"Yeah," Nathan agreed. "It's nothing." He moved to sit on the couch as well, tying to shake of the earlier feeling he had when he had stood next to Haley. "Nothing," he repeated to himself, his voice sounding unsure even to him.

**A/N: Drama! Please review, everyone, and let me know how you liked this chapter! Exciting stuff is coming soon!**


	19. Hit Me With Your Best Shot

A/N: I don't own OTH or the title of this chapter, which comes from a song I know as done by The Rip Chords, our campus acapella group, which is amazing!

**Chapter 19: Hit Me With Your Best Shot**

Nathan smiled as he looked over at Lucas, trying to judge his reaction. The brothers were sitting in Haley and Brooke's apartment that same night, and Brooke was telling one of her outrageous stories. She certainly knew how to make Haley laugh, and Nathan thought as he looked over at his 'fiancée' that he could get used to the sound of that laugh.

"So, you're trying to tell me that your mother not only went on a cruise for single homosexuals, but also came back married?" Lucas rolled his eyes.

"No, I'm serious!" Brooke's eyes grew wide as she tried to prove her story.

Haley nodded. "It's true, unfortunately. It was after your parents broke up the, what was it? Fourth time?"

"Fifth."

"The fifth time. And Victoria went on this cruise and came back married!"

"Really?" Nathan butted in, still disbelieving. "Wasn't everyone on the cruise gay?"

"Apparently," Brooke added, dramatically, "This one guy was in a relationship with another guy, but then decided he _was_ straight."

"Naturally, Victoria pounced," Haley ended.

"But they were divorced like two days later," Brooke reminded Haley.

"Yeah," Haley laughed, "And then your mom and dad got married. Again."

"Again," Brooke agreed.

"Your mom sounds scary," Nathan admitted.

"Oh," Brooke smiled, "Victoria's one of a kind."

"And your parents are together now?" Lucas asked.

"_For_ now," Brooke corrected. "Who knows what those crazy kids are up to now that I've flown the nest!"

"That must have been insane, living with them," Lucas said, his hand moving on Brooke's thigh.

"It was," Brooke smiled at him, leaning herself into his touch, forgetting about everything else in the room.

"Oh, god," Haley rolled her eyes at Nathan. "These two are out of control."

"Do they even realize there are other people in the room?"

"That have to watch them make those eyes at each other?"

"And feel each other up?" Nathan smiled.

"No," Brooke answered, her eyes never leaving Lucas's. "We don't. And if we did, we wouldn't care."

"Well, I for one would rather not watch this display. Maybe it's time for us to pick up and move out, Nathan," Haley smiled as she eyed her roommate.

"Hey," said Nathan suddenly. "We should go out, like go to Tric. I mean, it is Friday night, and this way we won't have to watch these two when they start to get all gooey. We could actually get away from them, then."

"Oh, I don't know," Haley protested. "I don't think I'm in the mood to go out, out. I thought we could just see a movie and get away from these two making cow eyes at each other."

"Actually," Brooke said, drawing her eyes away from Lucas and perking up at the idea, "that's a great idea! We could all go! I'll have to change, of course…"

"Well, that will take forever," Nathan muttered, remembering Haley's stories of Brooke and girls getting ready to go out.

"Shut up, Hotshot," Brooke glared at Nathan. "I won't take long."

Haley tried to stifle a giggle. "Okay, Brooke."

"No, really, I'll be speedy. What do you say, Boyfriend?" she asked Lucas.

"Yeah, I'm good with going out," Lucas agreed amicably.

"Just you left to convince, Tutor Girl. Come on, it'll be fun!"

"I always let you persuade me to do whatever you want," Haley complained.

"That's hot," Nathan said suggestively, looking back and forth between the girls.

"Ew, you freak," Haley shot back. Sighing, she looked over at Brooke, knowing defeat. "Okay, I'll go."

"Yay!" Brooke squealed excitedly. "I'll be ready in five."

Surprising everyone in the group, Brooke _was_ ready in five minutes. A short time later the four of them walked into their new favorite place, Tric. Spotting few seats at the bar, Brooke rushed to claim them, and perched up on a stool.

"Alright, guys, who here has had a Brooke Davis?" Brooke asked, throwing an eyebrow up in a seductive look.

"Please, who _hasn't_ had Brooke Davis would be a much shorter list," Haley snorted, referencing Brooke's promiscuity.

"Cute, Hales. I mean the drink," the brunette gave her roommate a glare. "Anyway, it's great. I'll order everyone one." She turned and gave the order to the bartender.

"Oh, no," Haley begged off. "None for me, thanks."

"Come on, Hales," Brooke whined, shoving the shot glass under Haley's nose. "Don't you want to have a little fun?"

"No," Nathan laughed, "Haley wouldn't know fun if it hit her in the ass."

"That's not true!" Haley retorted. As if to prove it, she grabbed the drink from Brooke and downed it. "Ew. Yuck. Now I remember why I didn't want that."

Nathan and Lucas had also taken the shot and wore similar faces to Haley's. "What the hell's in that, Brooke?" Lucas asked.

"Tequila and grenadine," Brooke answered with a smile. "Want another?"

"No!" all three simultaneously shouted.

"Okay, then we'll try something new." She gave another order to the bartender and passed around the shots he handed her. "How's this one?"

All three gave a wary look before taking the shot.

"That one," she said with a smile as she viewed their unhappy faces, "was called the Victoria Davis. I think you now understand the nasty aftertaste." She threw her head back and laughed at her own joke.

"Okay, no matter how cute you are, I am done taking these mystery shots, Pretty Girl. How about a dance instead?" Lucas extended his hand and intertwined Brooke's fingers with his before leading her onto the dance floor.

"And then there were two," Haley said, as Nathan took Brooke's vacated barstool.

"Alright, should we try the Haley James shot next?" Nathan proposed.

"Oh, no," Haley waved away his suggestion. "I'm good for the night."

Nathan narrowed his eyes at her. "You are such a wet blanket!" he accused.

"I am not," Haley retorted. "I just don't feel like drinking anymore right now."

"Why?" Nathan asked. "No, wait, I bet I know why. I bet it's because you don't like to lose control, and you feel like you will if you drink. Am I right, Wet Blanket?"

"Okay, stop calling me that!" Haley exclaimed, flustered. "I am not a wet blanket, and I have been drunk. Once. And, it's…it's not your business anyway!"

"Oh, you're always my business, _fiancée_," Nathan said in a way that caused a blush to run from Haley's cheeks down her neck. "And if my fiancée is a wet blanket-"

"Which I'm not!"

"Then I need to help her have a little more fun."

"I have fun," Haley said. "I'm a load of fun."

"Wet blanket."

"I am not!" Haley practically shouted.

"Prove it," Nathan said as he signaled the bartender. "Two whiskeys, please."

"Nathan, I do not have to prove how fun I am by drinking that shot."

"Oh, no, these aren't for you." He made another hand sign to the bartender. "To more please."

"Nathan, I _cannot_ have two shots!"

"Wet blanket." He slid the shots over so they were in front of her.

"You're infuriating."

"So I've been told," Nathan smiled as Haley glared at him, and then took the shot. "See? That wasn't so bad, was it?" He patted her back as she coughed.

"I hate you," she said.

"Now, Hales," Nathan looked at her with a look of fake love, "is that any way to talk to your fiancé?"

"Ha, ha," Haley said sarcastically.

"Alright," Nathan said, seeing Haley regain herself a little bit. "One more shot to go."

"Oh, yeah right," Haley scoffed.

"You really are no fun, are you? I mean, all you do is work and when you do go out, you don't enjoy yourself!"

"What, enjoy yourself the way you do?" Haley bit out, frustrated with Nathan's nagging. "Like with all those women who helped you get into the huge mess you're in now?"

"No," Nathan narrowed his eyes, angry at the insult. "I mean get the stick out of your ass and actually have a good time for once!"

"I do have good times, Nathan. I'm just clothed while doing so. I'm sorry if that doesn't count enough for you."

"You know what your problem is, Haley?" Nathan said, raising his voice and standing up from his seat at the bar.

"No, Nathan, please," Haley followed his lead and stood up from her seat, "tell me what my problem is. Focus on my problem instead of the myriad of your own!"

"Your problem," Nathan continued without acknowledging that Haley had spoken, "is that you are too judgmental." Ignoring Haley's indignant shriek, he continued, "You think you're perfect and can't stand people who aren't."

"That isn't true! I'm not perfect, and I certainly don't expect people to be perfect. Thank god, too, because with you I'd be disappointed every day of my life."

"See, that's what I mean! You're disappointed!" Seeing that people were beginning to notice their scene, Nathan gripped Haley's arm and dragged her away to a corner of the club. "Admit it, Haley," he continued.

"You're ridiculous! I don't even care about you! This whole thing is fake, anyway, and will be over in a few weeks!"

That stopped Nathan short. Recalling his conversation with his father, Nathan began, "Actually, Haley-"

"What? You'd rather just end it now? Fine by me, Nathan! My reputation isn't the one that needs salvaging! And it isn't judgmental of me to say that," she added loudly, her face hot with anger and the whiskey.

"No, I don't think we should end it now," Nathan said softly. "You know I can't do that."

His tone quieted Haley. "I know," she said after a minute of silence.

"And I don't want to, either." He looked at the floor, thoughts muddling his brain.

"Nathan?" Haley questioned. "Look, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that-"

"No," Nathan stopped. "You should have. I shouldn't have pushed you. But Haley, it's just…" He trailed off, looking at her flushed face and hair tousled from yelling. "It's just…"

"Yes?" She bit her lip and tilted her head.

"You just…I care about…"

"Nathan?"

With a quick thought that Brooke's two shots he had taken earlier were confusing his mind, Nathan stepped closer to Haley. "Haley," he said softly, moving his fingers to graze her cheek so lightly she could have imagined it.

"Yes?" she repeated, though this time a definite tremor could be detected in her voice. Her thoughts were addled, whether by the whiskey or Nathan's closeness, she didn't know.

He took another step closer to her, so close now that their bodies were touching, their eyes still holding the stare. Compulsively, he reached out his hand to run his fingers through her hair. His other hand followed suit and reached to cup her face, before bringing her to him.

Haley felt his lips softly graze her own, and she responded instantly, unsure if it was from instinct or want or confusion. She didn't have time to figure it out, because soon Nathan's mouth covered hers more completely in a heated kiss. Before she knew it, Nathan had pushed her up against the wall of the secluded corner where they had been fighting just moments earlier. Her hands went up to grip his hair as he pushed himself against her hard, trying to get as close as possible. His fingers moved nimbly over her body, before moving under her shirt to lightly graze her stomach.

At the intimate connection, Haley froze. "Nathan," she said, breaking away from him.

He pulled away quickly, as if coming to his senses. "Oh, god, Haley," he said. "I'm sorry, I don't know what-"

"No, no," she waved him off awkwardly. "I'm sorry-"

"It's my fault," Nathan looked anywhere but her. "I kissed you-"

"Just…" Haley interrupted. "Let's just forget it, okay?"

"Yeah," Nathan agreed. "Never happened."

"Okay," Haley said, looking around the club. "I'm going to go find Brooke."

She walked away from Nathan, feeling either the effects of the Victoria Davis or the crush she thought she had gotten over.

And as she walked away from him, Nathan decided the Victoria Davis was something that could definitely mess with a person's head.

**A/N: Thank you so so much to everyone who has been reviewing! I love getting comments or criticism on chapters, which I feel like helps me be a better writer. So please hit that review button and let me know what you think, how you enjoyed this Naley interaction, or just if you want more! Thanks!**


	20. Who Knew?

**A/N: First of all, thank you so much to those of you still interested in the story. I really apologize for being so long in between updates. I had a lot going on in my life, and assure you that I am usually quite reliable, so this shouldn't happen again. I promise to be better about updating from now on. Thank you for you patience! The title of this chapter comes from the song by Pink.**

Chapter 20: Who Knew?

Haley stood outside the James-Scott offices, pacing in front of the door.

She dreaded Monday morning in a way she never had before. She had always liked school, and so never felt the same apprehension accompanying a Monday that her fellow classmates commiserated over. And yet, this Monday was distinctly different.

How was she going to face Nathan?

After their sort-of-drunken kiss a few days before, Nathan and Haley hadn't spoken. And Haley knew they would have to see each other today, because they were drawing up a proposal for a first-time client to James-Scott.

Shaking her head, Haley pulled up her chin and defiantly entered the building. She wasn't about the let a little awkwardness affect her professionalism.

Grimacing to herself as she entered the elevator, Haley had to admit that her "professionalism" was seriously waning, due to the fact that she was engaged to her business partner in an effort to trick the board into letting him take over the company once her father's arch enemy gave it up because of his bad heart, and to prevent it going to someone new. Yep, definitely waning a bit.

Bill greeted her with a smile as she entered her office. "Miss James," he began. "Busy day for you today."

"When isn't it, Bill?" Haley asked with a sigh.

"Mr. Nathan is ready for you in the conference room, to draw up the new proposals for the Tentlers. Then you have a meeting with Julie to approve the fall newsletter, and a 4 o'clock with Jim to review the budget plans for this month. Sound okay, Miss James?"

"Sounds great," Haley said with a sigh. "Did you say Nathan was already in the conference room for me?"

"Yes, he is. Do you want me to tell him you'll be late?" Bill asked as he eyed Haley warily. She had sunk back into her chair and closed her eyes, passing her hand over her face.

"No, no," she said quickly, moving to stand up. "I can go now, I guess."

"If you're sure," Bill said in the same cautious tone.

Haley gave a tired smile. "I'm sure, Bill. Thanks for watching out for me though."

"Anytime, Miss James."

Haley dragged herself to the conference room where Nathan was already studying the material.

"Hi," she said in a small voice, taking a seat next to him.

"You're late," he answered shortly, not looking up from his paper.

"I know, I'm sorry, but-"

"I don't want to hear it, Haley. We have a lot of work to do."

Shocked into silence, Haley stared at this man who had undergone such a complete transformation in the last few days. "Everything okay?" she asked warily.

"You mean other than the fact that my business partner arrived late to work on a very important day when we have new clients?"

"We always have new clients, Nathan. This is a multi-million dollar company!" Haley shot back. "And I was here on time, I just-"

"Haley, I said I didn't want to hear your excuses. Do you think we can get started now or are you still interested in discussing menial things?"

Taken aback by the hostile tone accompanying Nathan's words, Haley became defensive. "_Menial things_? Nathan, what is going with you?"

"Nothing is going on with me, okay? I just came here to do my job, Haley, and I expected you to do the same!"

"_I'm_ not the one biting off _your_ head, Nathan. It's the other way around. Will you just tell me what I did to upset you so much?"

"I'm not upset. I want to get a lot of work done today and if you could be a little bit more professional-"

"Whoa, there, buddy," Haley interrupted, hand raised in the air at him. "_I'm_ not being professional? Are you kidding me? You're the one yelling at me for no reason. You're the one who made lewd suggestions to me on my first day here. And you're the one who needs me to be engaged to him to save his reputation-"

"Keep your voice down!" Nathan whisper-yelled as he got up, opening the door to check for eavesdroppers. "Jesus, Haley, why don't you announce it to the board while you're at it?"

"Oh, please," she continued at the same decibel. "You know as well as I do that these rooms are sound-proof. Besides, the blinds are shut. So no one can even see you being a complete asshole right now."

"Oh, I'm being an asshole?"

"Yes, Nathan, you are. I don't know what the hell happened to you between Friday and today, but I don't like it."

"Oh, no," Nathan mocked. "Perfect Haley doesn't like the way I'm acting. I better reform my ways and become nice or she won't like me anymore."

"Shut up, Nathan. You're the one who brought me into this whole mess!"

"Yeah, keep your perfect self out of this Haley. You may get tainted by me."

"Okay, for someone who is so concerned about boosting his reputation around the office, fighting with his 'fiancée' for no reason certainly seems a little stupid."

"So what, Haley? Now I'm not smart enough for you?"

"Nathan, for god's sake, you're twisting my words and you know very well that isn't what I meant!" Haley's breathing was heaving from the exertion required of her to keep her voice low when all she wanted to do was scream. "Is this about what happened…on Friday?" she hesitated, knowing she was blushing.

"Please, Haley," Nathan scoffed. "That kiss? I was drunk; I barely remember it."

"Then what is the problem here? Do you not want to be engaged? I thought we covered this on Friday, Nathan. You said it wasn't an option for you. And it still isn't, is it? So what the hell is going on with you today?"

Her outburst cut Nathan off short. He shut his mouth that was open to make another accusation. "Nothing," he said softly. "Look, let's just…let's just get to work."

Haley eyed him warily. "Are you sure?"

Nathan sat down at the table, moving to arrange his things. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm sure."

The rest of the meeting was awkward at best, with Nathan barely speaking and Haley struggling to find out what it was that was bothering him so much. By the time they had finished going over the new contracts, both were relieved to get out of the presence of the other. Haley couldn't understand what had happened to Nathan between last week and now. Sure, they fought. But it seemed like he was being so nice to her lately. And the mood swings that were going on certainly couldn't continue if either of them wanted to pull of this fake engagement.

By the middle of the afternoon, Haley received an unexpected, unwanted, surprise from Nathan's secretary, Wendy. Haley and Wendy had never gotten along that well, mostly due to the fact that Haley was pretty sure the only way Wendy got and kept her job with Nathan was by sleeping with him, and now that Haley was engaged to Nathan, Wendy's hostile looks had gotten more pronounced. When Haley made her way over to the break room for coffee that afternoon, her heart dropped in her chest as she noticed Wendy already by the machine.

Reaching around the leggy secretary for a cup, Haley forced herself to smile at the girl. "Hi, Wendy," she said civilly.

"So I hear you and Nathan are fighting," Wendy began without preamble, not even looking at Haley but rather at her fingernails.

Haley darted a glance around the break room, which was luckily empty. "Nathan and I aren't fighting," Haley's voice sounded shaky even to her. "Where would you hear something like that?"

"Oh," Wendy chomped her gum loudly causing Haley to wince, "you know. Around."

Frustrated, Haley gritted her teeth. "Can you do any better than that, Wendy?" she asked.

"I was pretty sure it wouldn't last, anyway," Wendy answered instead.

"What are you talking about?" Haley asked, feeling her nerves begin to overwhelm her.

"Nathan isn't a guy who can get married, or even stay with a girl for more than a week. I bet he's already freaking out about the commitment and is lashing out at you now."

Shocking by the usually-confused Wendy's insight, Haley stuttered, "He isn't doing anything."

"Please. I've worked for Nathan for a while now. He dates a girl, and then he starts to get attached, gets nervous about the attachment, gets all twitchy-which is how he's acting today-and then breaks it off. Don't you think I've seen this before? We're at the twitchy stage today, meaning he is starting to get attached to you." Wendy's face became thoughtful, an expression that Haley had never seen grace the graceful features before. "I wonder why he wasn't attached to you earlier. I mean, if he's just freaking out now, and you guys are engaged and _apparently_ have been dating for a while…it's not really typical Nathan behavior."

Haley blinked. "Wendy, how do you know all this? Where is this coming from?"

"Oh, please," Wendy chomped her gum, "everyone thinks I'm dumb, so it's easy. No one expects the dumb secretary to ever be paying attention. I've been Nathan's secretary for years now. I've picked up on his behavior. Anyway, I better get back," she picked up her coffee and started to leave the room.

"Hey, Wendy?" Haley called softly, causing the girl to turn. "Thanks, and, uh, I'm sorry for judging you before."

"Eh," Wendy waved off the apology. "Everyone does it. Just remember: if he's acting all twitchy, it's because he likes you. Maybe you can be the first girl he stays with despite having feelings for her. Who knows?" she left the room.

"Yeah," Haley repeated to herself. "Who knows?" She stood in the break room for longer than she should have, trying to process the information given to her by a girl she had assumed ditzy. Maybe she didn't know as much as she thought. And that scared her.

**A/N: Please please review! It means so much to me just to hear a little word or two from you guys. Let me know what you think ******


	21. Trouble

A/N: I don't own OTH or the title of this chapter, which comes from the song by Cat Stevens. I like the lyrics that say: "I don't want no more of you, so won't you be kind and leave? Trouble, oh trouble."

**Chapter 21: Trouble**

Nathan closed his eyes as he repeatedly hit his forehead against the wood of his desk. He was confused, and felt like his mind was scrambled. He couldn't concentrate on anything, and briefly took a moment to wonder if this was how Wendy always felt. Shoving his hands through his hair in an almost violent gesture, he rolled his eyes furiously at his behavior earlier. Why was it that every time he saw Haley he felt so discombobulated about everything that had to do with their relationship? Of course, it was supposed to be a little strange; he was engaged to the woman in charge of part of his family's company. That was strange, certainly. But he always felt confident around women, and was always in his element with them. So why should Haley be any different?

Smacking his head against the desk again, he sighed. Of course she was different. He'd never been engaged before, and it was probably just out of his comfort zone. Even though it didn't mean anything, he still wasn't used to being tied to a girl for more than a few weeks. Well,_ a _week. But that was irrelevant.

A knock on his door made him raise his head briefly before lowering it again when he saw whom his visitor was.

"Well, hello, Sunshine," Lucas' voice carried a note of cheer. "And how is my favorite brother today?" He turned to shut the door to the office behind him, and made himself comfortable on the chair by Nathan's desk.

Nathan mumbled in response, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm here to work, little brother. You know I work here, right?" he asked rhetorically.

"Yes, I know you work here," Nathan rolled his eyes. "I mean, what are you doing in my office?"

"Well, I heard you were being an asshole and thought I'd come by to see for myself. Yep, it's true," he smirked at his brother.

"I am not being an asshole," Nathan attempted half-heartedly. "Who told you that, anyway? Haley telling on me now?"

"No," Lucas said, raising his eyebrows at the accusation. "Wendy is, though. She's a hottie, huh?"

"Wendy?" Nathan blinked in confusion. "I wasn't being an asshole to Wendy."

"Are you implying that you _were_ being an asshole to Haley, then?" Lucas eyed Nathan.

"Can we stop saying the word 'asshole' already? It doesn't even sound like a word anymore."

"You're avoiding the question. Why are you being a jerk to Haley?"

"I wasn't. What did Wendy tell you?"

"Oh, just that you were being all twitchy about having a girlfriend for more than a week."

"I'm _not_ being _twitchy_. What the hell? What does Wendy even know, anyway? She spends more time painting her nails than answering the phones!"

"Well, regardless, I think she may be on to something here. I hope you aren't taking your issues about being emotionally stunted out on Haley, man."

"I don't have issues, and I'm not emotionally stunted. Did you want something in particular, or are you just here to piss me off?"

"Okay, okay, we'll let it go," Lucas held up his hands in mock surrender. "I just wanted to see how you're dealing with the whole engagement thing. I guess not well."

"Everything's going fine," Nathan sighed. "It's just…it's weird, you know? And I guess I was a little weird around Haley today. But I'm all stressed with this board meeting coming up and Dan letting them know he's leaving soon."

"When's he doing it?"

"Two weeks," Nathan answered, closing his eyes as though exhausted by the subject. "I mean, I know the end result it worth it, but it's been hard. I've been putting in so much work, trying to show everyone I can really handle it."

Lucas nodded sympathetically. "Do you think maybe you're taking it out on other people? You know, being frustrated about everything?"

"No, Dr. Phil, I do not feel as though I am projecting my feelings at Dan onto Haley, if that's what you mean," Nathan said snippily.

"Well, it wasn't, but good insight," Lucas smiled. "Look, why don't you take a little break? Maybe go get coffee with Haley or something."

"That's a good idea," Nathan mumbled, sounding like he would rather do anything but. "I actually have something to talk to her about."

"Really?" Lucas asked, immediately suspicious. "And what would that be? You also want her to be your baby mama so the board thinks you're really settled?"

"You are so cute," Nathan said sarcastically. "No," he sobered. "Dan actually thinks the whole marriage thing really needs to happen."

"You don't mean actually go through with this, Nathan!" Lucas raised his voice.

"Well, Lucas, if you come up with any idea better than this genius one that Dan has, be my guest. But I'm just…I'm just lost about what to do with this whole mess." He sunk his head into the cradle of his hands in despair.

"No, no," Lucas protested. "None of that feeling bad for yourself. Come on, we can figure this out. What did Dan say, exactly?"

Nathan groaned, "Oh, I don't know. He just kept talking about how it wouldn't fool the board if we were only engaged for a little while after they gave over ownership to me, and they would take it away. But I can't marry Haley, man. I'm so confused."

Lucas made a face. "Dan does have a point. It would look sloppy if you and Haley were to just break up after they transferred the ownership, and definitely would seem fishy."

"Exactly."

"Well, I guess you guys could just pretend for a little longer," Lucas shrugged.

"How long? We can't do this forever, Luke. It isn't fair to me, and it certainly isn't fair to Haley."

"That's for damn sure," Lucas squinted his eyes in contemplation. "But I really don't see another way, Nate. I mean," he amended quickly at the look of panic in Nathan's eyes, "not forever, that's for sure. But you may have to stay together a little longer."

"I was thinking that. How long do you say?"

"I'd say six to eight months after the decision from the board."

"Hey," Nathan joked half-heartedly, "maybe the board won't vote to let me have the company anyway, and then we'll be out of this whole mess."

"Nate," Lucas said softly. "You'll get the company. Everyone knows how much it means to you. You just have to prove you're reliable enough to handle the responsibility. You're young, really young, and they're scared. You can see that, right?"

"Haley's young," Nathan argued.

Lucas winced, "The circumstances were a little different, there, buddy."

"I know," Nathan rolled his eyes at himself. "Ugh," he breathed out loudly, before repeating his earlier ministrations of pounding his head into the desk over and over.

"Hey," Lucas said. "Cut that out. You don't want to go see Haley with a bump on your head. She'll think you're a _dumb_ asshole."

"She already does," Nathan said despondently.

Lucas' eyes widened. "You'd almost think you care," he accused.

"I do not care," Nathan said sharply. "This whole thing is just easier to pull off if Haley and I can get along."

"You've got to talk to her, Nathan," Lucas said.

"I know," Nathan rolled his eyes. "I guess I'll go now. I'm certainly getting no work done whatsoever."

"Sounds good. Just let me know if you need me, little brother."

"Thanks, man," Nathan said, standing up to walk out of his office with Lucas.

He met up with Haley sooner than anticipated, since he found her in the break room sipping coffee and staring absent-mindedly around only moments after leaving Lucas to his own devices. Since Haley seemed to be deep in her thoughts, Nathan considered leaving and coming back to talk to her later, before realizing that the two of them should talk sooner rather than later. The choice was taken from him, though, as Haley looked up and caught his eye.

"Hey," he said, taking a seat next to her in the empty room.

She gave him a tight smile in return, raising her eyebrows slightly as though to question his being there.

"Look, I'm sorry if I was short with you earlier," he began.

"If?" Haley asked doubtfully. "Nathan, I'm just confused by everything right now!"

"Me, too," he added softly.

"You're confused?" Haley raised her voice. "You're the one confusing me! I don't know what you want from me, Nathan, and to be honest, I'm tired of trying to figure it out and keep my job here up. I just don't have the time to deal with James-Scott, deal with Brooke, deal with my mother, deal with Peyton, _and_ deal with you! I'm overwhelmed as it is, here, Nathan, and I don't know what else I can do-"

"Haley," Nathan interrupted. "You're babbling."

"Well," she said indignantly. "I'm stressed and that's because of you!"

"Look, I'm sorry I'm overwhelming you. I'm stressed about the whole thing too. And, to make things worse, Dan was talking to me about everything and I have something to tell you that I don't think you'll like…" he trailed off uncomfortably.

"You talked to Dan about this?"

"Yeah. Haley, Dan thinks if we pretend to be engaged only until after the board's meeting, the members will know that something was up and rethink their decision to let me take ownership."

Haley looked defeated. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying…Haley, I'm saying that we may have to pretend for a little longer."

"How _much_ longer?"

Nathan winced. "A few more months?"

Whatever reaction Nathan was expecting from Haley, he didn't get it. Instead of railing at him or throwing insults or anything of that nature, Haley simply let her shoulders slump down. "Sure," she said softly. "Whatever." Standing up abruptly, she tossed her empty coffee cup into the trashcan before leaving the break room.

"Well," Nathan said to himself. "That was weird."

**A/N: Please review! Please, please! I'm craving reviews like chocolate right now **


	22. Love Story

A/N: I do not own OTH or the title of this chapter, which comes from the song by Taylor Swift. Love it! Look it up if you don't know it!

**Chapter 22: Love Story**

Still puzzling over Haley's strange behavior to his proposal that they may have to be engaged longer than earlier anticipated, Nathan decided to follow his "fiancée" to see if she was okay. Presuming she went to her office, Nathan walked in that direction, stopping short he saw her secretary Bill hastily exit through her door. Sitting down at his desk, Bill began to shuffle some papers through his hands before glancing up to see Nathan.

"Mr. Nathan," Bill said politely but curtly. "Can I help you?" Nathan was surprised to see thinly veiled frustration in Bill's gaze. He and Bill had always gotten along well, although had never worked together often. Wondering if it was loyalty to Haley that was causing this abrupt demeanor in the usually-placid Bill, Nathan felt a surge of guilt for causing Haley such distress that Bill would feel he needed to protect her in this way.

"I was just looking to talk to Haley for a minute," Nathan answered.

"Miss James is quite busy," Bill said quickly, "and will be unable to see anyone at this moment. You could make an appointment," he volunteered.

"No, thank you, Bill," Nathan smiled with a warmness he did not feel. "I think I'll just go in and see her quickly."

"Mr. Nathan," Bill said a little too loudly, "Miss James is quite unable to see you right now. As I said, you could make an appointment-"

"Bill," Nathan interrupted, "I won't make an appointment to see my fiancée. If you don't mind," he said in a tone that declared he didn't care if Bill did mind, "I will go see Haley now."

Bill bristled at the disrespect. He had been taking care of the James family for years, and knew how the Scotts could be. He wouldn't have _his_ Miss James tormented by a Scott man. He had already had a little talk with Mr. Nathan about respecting Miss James, and certainly wouldn't mind doing so again. "Mr. Nathan," he began, "with all due respect, I know Miss James will be unable to see you."

"Well, Bill," Nathan continued in the same genial manner, "you can go ahead and tell her I'm coming in or I can just surprise her myself." Nathan started to think that this was a lot of trouble to go to for a girl, and if he didn't feel so bad about involving Haley in the whole mess of his life, he probably would have just left. He knew Bill felt protective over Haley, and understood that, but refusing to let Nathan see her only made him curious as to the reason. What didn't Bill want Nathan to see?

Sighing sharply, Bill said with an extremely dissatisfied air that was as close to insubordination as Nathan had ever seen the kind old man, "I'll let her know you're here."

"Thank you," Nathan said with the same happy air. Much to Bill's chagrin, he followed the older man as he knocked on Haley's office door. When she called for him to come in, Nathan sidestepped Bill and waltzed into the room, ignoring a glare from the secretary.

"Hello, dear," he said in a fake-cheery voice. He couldn't see Haley, whose chair was facing away from the door and toward the window outside.

"I'm sorry, Miss James," Bill said. "Mr. Nathan insisted on coming in."

"That's okay, Bill," a strangled voice returned, "I'll be fine."

As Bill shut the door to the office, Nathan walked over to Haley's chair, prepared to apologize for forcing her secretary to let him in. The words died in his throat, however, as he immediately noticed that she had been crying, and he thought he had never seen her look so small. Her eyes were red and her cheeks wet from tears, but her stare was blank as she looked out on the skyscrapers of Manhattan. Her hair and suit were still perfect, contrasting with her appearance, and he noticed with a lurch that she wore his grandmother's ring.

"Haley," he said in a voice so soft he did not recognize it as his own. "Haley," he knelt down next to her chair. "What is it?"

She shook her head.

"Come on," he encouraged, "you can tell me. We are engaged you know," he said with a smile in his voice.

This allowed for a choked laugh as a response, and was followed by a sob. "Oh, god," Haley threw her fingers through her hair. "I'm a mess, aren't I?"

"No," Nathan said earnestly. "You're gorgeous."

This forced another half-laugh from Haley's lips. "I'm sorry," she said.

"What are you apologizing for? You haven't done anything."

"I'm a disaster. I completely understand if after seeing me like this you'd want to end the whole thing on the spot."

"Of course I don't," Nathan argued. "Now, come on. Tell me what's gotten you so upset."

"Oh, it's just everything I guess," she shrugged in a nonchalant way that Nathan didn't buy for a second.

"You don't think I believe that, do you?" Nathan smiled.

Haley sighed loudly, looking back out the window. "This was my dad's office, you know," she said quietly.

"I know."

"I wonder if he ever looked out this window, or if he was always too busy dealing with everything to take a minute to."

Nathan wisely said nothing, sure that her tangent was relevant for her.

"He probably never did, you know? He was only here for a few years before all your dad's bullshit made him pack up and move us to Tree Hill." Her voice remained a monotonous tone, not changing with the harsh accusation. "Then your dad made his life a living hell in Tree Hill, too," she added, still in an eerily soft voice. "_Then_ your father told my dad he wanted us to get married, upsetting him so much he had a heart attack. But it was supposed to be okay," she said, still staring, still quiet, still monotonous. "I saw him in the hospital, you know. Before he died. And do you know what he was talking about? All the crap your father put him through. He was so upset about it, he caused himself another heart attack." The tears began to run down her face now, but her voice did not change. "And he died before my mom could even say goodbye. My mom couldn't see my dad once last time, but your jackass father did. And he upset him again right before he died. And now," she began to sob, "now my mom is dating some hippie biker guy who is probably my age. And she's all about the 'living life' crap. And your _jackass_ father is still alive. My daddy is dead and your father is still messing with us!" Her voice began to rise, but still, Nathan said nothing.

She stood up from her chair, walking closer to the window. "My dad has been dead for what? A few months? I still think about him," she choked back a sob again, "I still think about him every single day. And my mother is _dating_ again! She _abandoned_ me when I needed her the most, when I needed anyone the most, and now she forgot my daddy!" She broke off into sobs, and Nathan instinctually grabbed her, crushing her in his embrace. He held on to her tightly, as she continued to cry, repeated over and over, "Just tell Dan he won. I'm through. I'm done fighting. He won."

"Shh," he murmured into her hair. "It's okay, it's alright."

"No," Haley pulled back from him slightly, her face resigned, "It's not okay. My dad's dead, and I have no idea what the hell I'm doing, and I agreed to do the thing that made my dad so upset he had a heart attack. Who knows what he must be thinking of me right now? He probably," she sniffed, "is so disappointed in me."

"No," Nathan said quickly, "your dad could never be disappointed in you, Haley. Haley, listen to me," he said, holding her arms in his hands. "Haley, your dad was so proud of you. And heart attacks can happen for many different reasons. Your dad was stressed, yes, but it may have been from something else, too, you know. Genetics, diet, anything."

"I know," she said so quietly he almost didn't hear. "But I still can't believe I gave in to the one proposal my dad fought so vehemently against."

Nathan felt the guilt rush through him again. "I know, and Haley, I feel really bad I goaded you into that."

"Nathan, you didn't do anything," Haley replied softly. "It's my own fault. I just can't believe I betrayed my father like that."

"Haley, you did not betray your father," Nathan said firmly. "Look, I made you do this, and if you want, you can get out. I'll figure out some other way to make this work, but you shouldn't-"

"Nathan, no, I told you I would do this with you and I will." She stepped away from him, wiping her face with the back of her hands and attempting a small smile. "I'm just stressing myself out. I'm tired, and thinking too much about my mom-"

"Yeah," Nathan interjected, brushing her hair away from her face, "what happened there?"

Haley rolled her eyes. "I haven't talked to my mom in like three weeks, and when I can finally get a hold of her, all she wants to talk about is this new guy she's dating. She was so invested in telling me about her life I didn't even get a chance to tell her about mine. She doesn't even know what's going on with me. And she just couldn't be any happier."

"But that's a good thing that she's happy, right?" he asked softly.

"I know it should be," Haley said, sighing and turning away from Nathan a bit. "But I can't help but feel like she just…got over it. So fast, you know?" she said, strained.

"Maybe she isn't over it," Nathan supplied. "Maybe she's searching for a way to move on with life, and the only way she can think to do that is by dating someone new."

Haley turned back to him sharply with a puzzled look. "When did you get so smart?" she asked playfully.

"When my mom died," Nathan said succinctly.

"I'm sorry," Haley reached out to touch his arm.

"Yeah, and my dad starting dating just a few months after she died. I mean, they weren't really happy together, but still."

"What happened to your mom?" Haley asked, never having heard him talk about her very much besides mentioning her a few weeks ago.

"She overdosed," Nathan said shortly. "She'd been doing drugs for a while, I guess?" he made a face, and Haley felt instantly upset at bringing up the subject. "And, one day, I came home from school, and…" he trailed off.

"I'm really sorry, Nathan," Haley said. "That must have been horrible for you."

"Yeah, well," Nathan shrugged it off.

"No, really," Haley said strongly. "I'm here blabbing off about my mom and you don't even have yours!"

"Haley," Nathan remonstrated. "Don't be ridiculous. We're engaged," he joked. "You can always talk to me," he said a bit more seriously.

"Ditto," she smiled, making a motion to smooth her skirt and hair before wiping at her face again. "I'm really a mess, aren't I?"

"Yeah, well, you're my mess," he wiped affectionately at her tears with the pads of his thumbs, stepping closer to her as she smiled gratefully at him.

"Ditto," she repeated, looking up at him. Despite her high heels, their height difference was evident. "You're tall," she whispered, almost as an afterthought.

"Yeah," he agreed, matching her tone and decibel. "And you're little." He felt a surge of affection as he looked down at her, with her tear-streaked face and tousled hair. Impulsively, he reached to put a wayward piece of honey hair behind her ear.

"Nathan," she said suddenly, stepping away from him. "I don't want you to be all nice to me and then get all weird again," she warned. "What happened before-"

"I know," Nathan shook his head. "I'm sorry about that. I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

Haley looked at him dubiously.

"I am. But look, we both want to make this work, right? So we'll both make this work."

"What?" she laughed, "just like that?"

"Yeah, if you can be civil," Nathan teased.

"Oh, I can be all kinds of civil," Haley smiled up at him.

"Now who's hitting on who, here?"

"_Whom_," Haley corrected.

"Geek," Nathan smirked. "Tutor Girl."

"So you think we can make this work?" Haley asked seriously.

"Of course I do," Nathan said. Smirking, he added, "And to prove it, I'm taking you out tonight for dinner."

"Really?"

"Really," Nathan smiled. "Pick you up at eight?"

"Yeah," Haley blinked. "Yeah, that sounds good."

"Then it's a date." He smiled one last time at her before letting himself out of her office, and as the door shut behind him, Haley realized she was excited to see Nathan for their date that night.

**A/N: Please review and let me know what you like and don't like so I can change or add more for the next chapter! Thank you all for your continued support of the story! It means so much to me!**


	23. I Won't Disagree

A/N: Thank you all so much for all the reviews! It keeps me writing, honestly, just knowing that you guys are reading! It means so much to me to get every little review, so please just shoot me a message telling me what you like or dislike so I can improve. This title comes from the song by Kate Voegele.

**Chapter 23: I Won't Disagree**

Nathan couldn't believe it. Perfect Haley James was hysterically funny. A week after they had made a pact to make their engagement work, he and Haley had gone out every day and spent their lunch breaks together, just talking and getting to know each other. And Nathan was still shocked that this loud, short, hard-working woman could have such an effect on him.

He and Lucas had come over to Brooke and Haley's apartment for dinner that Friday, and Peyton and Jake came, as well. Almost immediately after dinner, the six of them had moved to the living room to get more comfortable, and Peyton and Haley proceeded to gang up on Brooke, telling stories about her in high school. Brooke, for her part, got a few of her own shots in at Peyton, and the overall tone of the evening was high-spirited.

"So, Hales," Nathan began with a smile. "Don't you have any embarrassing high school episodes? College? Or were you always perfect?" he teased.

"Perfect," Haley, Brooke, and Peyton all said simultaneously, causing laughter to break out among the group.

"Seriously, though," Nathan shifted position, turning himself more toward Haley on the couch the two of them occupied. "You must have had something you did."

Brooke simply smirked.

"Brooke," Haley shot her head around at lightening speed to stare at her friend. "So help me god…"

"What?" she sipped at her wine innocently. "I said nothing."

"What am I missing?" Peyton asked.

"Nothing," Haley and Brooke said together: Haley, too quickly, and Brooke, with a smile in her voice.

"Oh, come on," Nathan threw his hands up like a child who hasn't gotten his way. "Now you have to tell me!"

"Okay," Brooke tucked her feet under herself, easily convinced. "So it was the end of our junior year of college-"

"Brooke!" Haley interrupted indignantly. "You promised you would never tell!"

"Lighten up, Hales. You and Peyton told the guys about the time Whitey caught me topless in the back of the car!"

Lucas smiled at the memory.

"Okay, this is different," Haley gesticulated wildly. "_Everyone_ at school knew about that!"

"Come on," Nathan goaded. "Tell!"

"Oh, god," Haley hid her reddened face in her hands, igniting another soft ripple of laughter.

"So it's the end of our junior year of college," Brooke repeated, smiling widely now. "And Haley, well, drank a little too much…"

"Straight-laced Haley?" Nathan mocked.

"Shut up, I'm telling a story," Brooke shot. "So Haley was a bit…let's just say _wasted_, and some guys at the party we were at convince her to go mud-sliding on the quad with them."

"Mud-sliding?" Lucas and Nathan asked at the same time.

"Yeah, you know, like doing a slip and slide in the mud on the quad? Well, anyway, Haley thinks this is a _great_ idea," Brooke continued. "But there's one small problem. She's wearing a shirt of mine. I refuse to let her get the shirt muddy, thinking this will stop her from wanting to mud-slide. I was only trying to help," Brooke added innocently. "However, drunk Haley would not be deterred."

"Oh, god," Haley murmured from her hands.

"So she takes off the top, hands it to me, and starts mud-sliding with the guys."

"_Haley_?" Peyton asked. "Why have I never heard this?"

"Because I swore that traitor to secrecy!" Haley accused.

"Uh, excuse me?" Brooke raised her eyebrows. "I haven't finished the story?"

"Brooke!" Haley's eyes got huge.

"What, what?" Nathan said excitedly, moving to the edge of his seat.

"Well, Stanford has a little thing called a Quad Cam. It's for protection, so that if anything happens on the quad area, the people in charge can catch whoever is responsible."

"No!" Peyton said, half-mortified for Haley, half-in love with the story.

"Oh, yes," Brooke went on. "Haley was caught-half naked-on the Quad Cam. Someone came to visit our apartment the next day to ask that she 'kindly refrain from stripping on the quad and sliding in the mud as it was an expensive clean up.'"

The group roared in laughter.

"I hate you, Brooke," Haley's face was red.

"Oh, come on," Nathan slung his arm around Haley. "It's good to know Perfect Haley is human, too."

"I'm not perfect," she turned to face Nathan.

"True," Nathan agreed. "Apparently you can't hold your booze," he laughed softly. In response, Haley buried her head in his shoulder, still embarrassed.

"Aw," Brooke smirked, "Look how cute you kiddos are," she mocked Nathan and Haley.

"Shut it, Brooke," Haley disentangled herself from Nathan, blushing even more than before.

"No, it's sweet," Brooke argued.

"Oh, leave her alone, Brooke," Peyton laughed. "She'll kill you enough as it is."

"True," Haley glared at her roommate.

"Well, I'm sorry if they're flirting in my vicinity!" Brooke argued. "I can see it, so I'm going to comment on it!"

"You're a dummy," Haley rolled her eyes.

"Mature, Hales," Nathan laughed, watching Haley. He caught her glance and was immediately surprised by the feeling of softness he felt toward this young woman. "Hey," he stated suddenly. "I'm going to walk around a little, get some air. Do you want to come?" he directed his question to Haley.

"Sure," she said so softly he wasn't sure he heard properly. But when she got up off the couch, he had his answer. They both ignored Brooke's loud laughter as they walked out of the apartment without another look back.

"So," Haley said with a smile when the door shut behind the two of them, "anything in particular you wanted to discuss?"

"No," Nathan smiled back, "I just wanted a little air, that's all."

Haley eyed him suspiciously.

"Well, I also wanted to get you away from Brooke picking on you," he admitted, to which Haley's only response was a small smile. "Haley," Nathan asked quietly as the couple walked slowly away from Haley's apartment door, "this is weird, right?"

"What?" she asked, blinking.

"This whole situation. I mean, being engaged but not really engaged. It's weird."

Haley laughed quickly, "And you're just figuring this out? You aren't the brightest, are you, Nathan?"

"No," he ignored the jest and continued on, seriously, "it's just…Haley…this whole thing is just…"

"Yes?" she said, stopping to stand in front of him while he tried to get out his words.

"It's just…I feel like at this point in our…relationship…I would want to ask you out, but we're…"

"Already engaged?" she asked, a blush staining her cheeks when he mentioned his want to ask her on a date.

"Well, sort of," he shoved a hand through his hair, momentarily taken aback by his uncharacteristic loss of words. "I mean, Haley…" he trailed off, and the next thing Haley knew his lips were against hers, and together they began to back up so that she was pressed against the wall of the hallway they never left. Her hands looped through his hair as his skimmed down her body, the heat emanating from her surprisingly pleasant. He continued her assault on her lips, and she responded in full force, feeling only momentarily embarrassed by the strength of her response to him. Then the embarrassment left her with a swoosh as his lips began to trail down her jaw to her collarbone, leaving a warmth behind in their wake. Her hands came around his shoulders as she sought to be even closer to him, pulling him against her hard. As he felt the whole of her small body against him, Nathan brought his lips back up to meet hers, kissing her deeply. The pads of his thumbs brushed against her cheekbones and she sighed.

He pulled back, reluctantly. His eyes searched hers for any hint of regret or unhappiness, but instead he found her dark brown eyes regarding him almost playfully.

"So," she teased with a smile, "you just wanted some _air_, huh?"

Nathan laughed at himself. "I guess I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go on a date this weekend. Like a real date, not one of our fake dates so we can fake know each other for our fake engagement."

"Let me get this straight," Haley stifled a giggle, "you don't want this date to be…_fake_?"

"Cute, Hales," Nathan fidgeted, and Haley realized with a start that the proud Nathan Scott was almost nervous.

"Of course I would like to go on a date with you, Nathan," she said softly.

He eyed her warily, "A real date even though we're engaged?"

"Yes," she stepped forward from the wall she had been leaning against for support and gripped his hands in her small ones. "It's weird; you're right. But a real date."

"Great," he beamed. "I'll pick you up tomorrow."

"Okay," Haley blushed again, momentarily embarrassed by the kiss. "If we go back in there now, what do you think they chances are that everyone will know we…kissed?"

"Oh," Nathan smirked, pleased with himself. "I'd say about one hundred percent.

"That's what I was afraid of," she hid her face in her hands.

"Come on, Hales," Nathan smiled at her, and laced her fingers through with his. "I'll protect you."

And Haley found that she believed him.

**A/N: Review review! Please!**


	24. Can't Keep It In

**A/N: Thank you everyone so so so much for the last group of reviewers! I loved each and every one. You guys are amazing! Keep up the great work! The title of this chapter comes from the song by Cat Stevens (my fave!) and I don't own OTH.**

**Chapter 24: Can't Keep It In**

Haley was pretty sure she was going to throw up. The nerves twisted her stomach in such a way that it was almost inevitable. She thought she had never been so nervous in her life.

Nathan walked along side her as they made their way to the office. He had come to pick her up in a cab this morning so they could go to work together on this monumental day. Nothing had been spoken between the two and now they walked silently as they contemplated the board meeting that was going to take place today. Still unspeaking, Nathan suddenly turned to Haley, and, taking in her drawn face, clasped hands with her as they entered James-Scott.

The board meeting they were going to today with such nervous stomachs was the one that had been on their minds for weeks now. Dan Scott was going to go before the board to formally resign his position as co-owner of the company, and was going to nominate Nathan to take over. Just yesterday Lucas had signed over his rights to the company, since as oldest son of Dan, he technically was next in line to own James-Scott. And now the board had to vote on whether Nathan should be the next owner, or if he should be passed over in favor of bringing in someone new.

The whole fake engagement that Haley and Nathan had gone through these past weeks was in an effort to convince the board that Nathan was stable emotionally in order to run the company thoroughly. Now they just had to see if the board had reached that conclusion.

The fake engagement scenario had gotten interesting when Nathan and Haley had actually gone out on a date. Before, they had made an effort to be friends. But just two days ago, prompted after a make-out session that occurred in the hallway of Haley's apartment building, Nathan had asked Haley on a real date. And now that they were dating, Haley felt a little more at ease pretending to be engaged to Nathan in front of the people she worked with.

The two of them continued up to the boardroom hand in hand, sat next to each other, and kept their fingers intertwined while Dan formally resigned, citing heath reasons, and the interviewer announced his intention of questioning both Haley and Nathan separately. Not until Nathan was asked to leave did the couple let go of each other's hands.

As Haley shifted in her seat, she felt strangely at ease. Her early morning nerves had either worn themselves out or had been soothed by Nathan's presence. The board had compiled a list of questions to ask her, but she felt confident about the answers she would give.

"Miss James," the head of the board, Connor Hewitt, began. "Are you ready to begin?" When Haley nodded in assent, Hewitt put his reading glassed on his nose in a practiced manner, and glanced down at his papers. "Alright Miss James. Please state your full name and age."

"Haley Elizabeth James, twenty-two," Haley answered quickly, her nerves starting to come back as the questions began.

"And when did you come into ownership of the company?"

"After my father died last May. I started working the first week of June."

"And in the five months when you have been working here, have you worked often with Nathan Scott?"

"Yes," Haley said, "we work together on most of the important proposal and clients."

"When did you and Mr. Scott start dating?"

Haley started at the question, but knew that she and Nathan had prepared for it. "The second week of June."

"And how long before you were engaged?"

"Six weeks."

"A little impulsive, wouldn't you say?" Hewitt's monotone didn't change as he asked the accusing question.

"No. We felt confident that getting engaged was the best course of action for our relationship," Haley swallowed a lump in her throat.

"Would you say you are prone to impulsive actions?"

"No," Haley was taken aback by the line of questioning, and gave Hewitt a shocked look. "I don't ever do anything impulsive."

"Except get engaged to a man you hardly know," Hewitt raised an eyebrow at Haley condescendingly.

"The quantity of time has absolutely no relation to the quality of Nathan's and my relationship."

"Would you say Nathan is an impulsive person?" he tried a different tactic.

"I would say no. Nathan knows when something is right, and when something is wrong, and acts accordingly, and sometimes quickly. This is different from someone like me, who needs to think over the right course before coming to the same conclusion. Everyone has differing ways of making decisions, you must agree," Haley said, not backing down, though her heart fluttered nervously with the questioning.

"So would you say that you and Mr. Scott are not compatible?"

"I wouldn't say that," her voice hardened. "All people are different, Mr. Hewitt. Nathan and I are extremely compatible, though different in many ways. I assume you and your wife have some differences," she continued.

"Yes, we do." Haley couldn't be sure, but she thought she saw a flicker of amusement travel through the man's eye, though his expression stayed the same. "Moving on, Miss James. Would you say that Mr. Scott knows how the company works? The ins and outs, so to speak, of everything this company is about?"

"Yes, I would," Haley's voice bespoke her passionate view on this subject. "Nathan had been coming to this company for years with his father before he even started working here. He works harder than anyone I've met to make sure that this company runs smoothly and efficiently, and never backs down from a difficult proposal. "He knows everything about every employee, everything about every client, and everything about this company. Mr. Hewitt, I don't believe anyone could be more aware of James-Scott than Nathan."

Connor Hewitt was silent for a moment, looking at Haley as if contemplating her words. "So, in conclusion, Miss James, you believe Mr. Scott to be the best person to take over the company after the resignation of his father?"

"Yes," she said with feeling. "There would be no one better."

"Thank you," Hewitt concluded. "You may send in Mr. Scott now."

Haley stood up, wiping her shaking, sweating palms on her skirt as she did so. She walked quickly out the door of the room, and motioned to a nervous-looking Nathan to go in.

He stood up and moved quietly to her. She smiled reassuringly at him, and held the door open for him to walk though. "Everything will be great," she whispered softly as he walked in. Impulsively, she reached up and kissed his cheek before allowing the door to close.

The next forty-five minutes were the longest of her life. As she paced back and forth, she wondered what on earth they could be asking him for so long. She knew she couldn't get any work done, and so didn't even try.

Finally, when Haley thought even gentle Bill was about to do something about her pacing, Nathan stepped out of the office, a grim look on his handsome face.

"Well?" she asked anxiously.

"We wait," he said, "and they come and get us when they're ready."

"Oh," Haley let out a rush of air. "Thank god I wasn't here for when they made their decision about me. This is nerve-wracking."

Nathan offered a small smile. "Somehow, Hales, I think yours was a little more of a formality than mine."

"Still," she was adamant. "I could not have gone through this twice."

Touched at Haley's anxiety on his behalf, Nathan reached out and wrapped his arms around her. "I got pretty lucky, didn't I?" he asked softly.

"Well," Haley said in mock-surprise, "maybe you aren't as dumb as I thought."

"Thanks, Hales," he rolled his eyes. The two of them continued to hold each other as they waited for the board's deliberation to come to an end. Twenty minutes later, though it felt like hours to the couple, Connor Hewitt stepped out of the doors of the boardroom.

"Congratulations, Nathan," he held out his hand to shake Nathan's. "You're officially the co-owner of James-Scott Company."

Nathan and Haley released simultaneous breaths in relief. "Thank you, sir," Nathan reached out and shook Hewitt's hand firmly. "I won't let you down."

"I know you won't," Hewitt said thoughtfully. "In fact, Nathan, no matter what the board had said before, I can see you are a very mature man for your age. What you and Miss James have here is obviously special. She defended you with such a degree of passion, well, the board and I were hard-pressed to find a reason why you shouldn't be the next owner of this company. You're a very lucky man, Nathan."

"I know," Nathan smiled down at Haley who grinned from under the crook of his arm where he had nestled her.

"Now, you kids get back to work," Hewitt ordered playfully.

"Yes, sir," Nathan gave Hewitt a final handshake before leaving with Haley. "Hey," he said softly, grabbing her hand in his as he ducked into his office quickly. "Before we have to deal with everyone else, and all the paperwork, I just wanted to say…Haley, I just wanted to let you know…well, thank you, Hales."

Haley smiled up at him.

"Without you I couldn't have done this. It's my dream come true. Because of you."

"Nathan," she countered sharply. "Not because of me. Because of you. You did this, Nathan. You worked hard and fought for this company. I only helped let them know who you really were."

"Thank you," he repeated softly, dipping his head to graze her lips with his. "Thank you," he kissed her eyelids, then her cheekbones, her chin, and made his way back to her lips.

When he pulled back, she blinked. "Wow," she sighed. "I ought to do things like this more often."

He smirked at her reaction. "How do you feel about celebrating tonight? It _is_ a school night, Tutor Girl."

She narrowed her eyes. "I'm allowed out on the weekdays, thank you very much. And I'd love to celebrate. What do you have in mind?"

"Dinner, at my place?" he asked.

"Perfect," she grinned up at him and he placed another chase kiss on her smiling lips. "Now, let's go face the masses and tell them they have a new boss!"

A/N: Review please! I love it! It helps me write faster! Tell me what you like and don't.


	25. Swing Swing

**A/N: First of all, I am so sorry for not updating sooner. My life has just been absolutely in shambles, but everything is starting to settle down (to a degree) and I am writing again. I am sorry for the huge time gap, but I'm back, promise! Second, I don't own OTH or the title of this chapter.**

Chapter 25: Swing Swing

Haley knocked on the door to Nathan's apartment, feeling slightly surprising with herself as a feeling of nerves shot through her. She had never been to Nathan's before, and it felt like there was something serious about tonight's dinner.

But the nerves flew away quickly once Nathan opened the door. He stood smiling there like he had been waiting for her, his green sweater fitted perfectly and his crooked smirk making him look confident.

"Hi," Haley breathed.

"Hey, it's my hero," Nathan ushered her into his apartment.

"I'm your hero?" she turned, offering him a questioning glance.

"Of course you are Hales," he took her coat, handing her a glass of champagne. "Without you, I never could have gotten to be head of James-Scott. You helped me to get my dream."

"Nathan," she protested. "I didn't even do anything other than say you were reliable, which you are. You proved through all your hard work that you had what it takes to be in charge of this company. It's all you, Nathan."

Nathan stared at her, an intense look of something Haley couldn't name on his face. Suddenly, he stepped toward her, closing the space between them. He slowly grazed her cheek with the back of his knuckles, before leaning down to place his lips firmly over hers in a searing kiss. Taking the champagne out of her hand, he placed it on the table behind her, before locking her into his embrace, all without breaking the kiss. One of his hands moved to rub circles over her shoulder while the other pressed into her back to push her against him.

"Nathan," Haley murmured against his lips. "Wait. You made dinner…"

"It can wait," he said as his lips trailed over her face.

"But, Nathan," she protested, half-heartedly.

"The dinner can wait, Hales," he repeated. "But I can't wait to have you." With that he captured her lips again, this time the possession marked. His nimble fingers danced their way over her shoulders and down her back, reaching the zipper on her navy dress. When he started to pull it down, however, Haley froze.

"What are you doing?" she asked, taking a quick step away from him.

"I would think it was obvious," Nathan smirked, kissing her hard on the mouth and moving closer to her.

"Wait, Nathan," Haley put a hand up, using the other to smooth her disheveled hair. "I think we're on different wavelengths here."

"We seemed to be on the same 'wavelength' a minute ago," he teased, moving his lips around her neck.

"Nathan, stop," she stepped back again. "It's…fast. I just…I'm sorry."

He stepped away from her. "Okay, okay. We'll stop."

"No, Nathan, it's just…There's something I probably should tell you."

"You're married?" he joked, smirking when Haley rolled her eyes at him.

"Cute," she muttered. "Maybe we should sit?" she gestured to the couch. He followed her and seated himself close to her.

"What's up, Hales?" he raised his eyebrows at her nervous chewing on her lip.

"Okay, look. I'm waiting for marriage. You just seemed a little…eager…and I thought you should know."

He looked uncomprehendingly. "Waiting for what?"

"For marriage. To have sex."

He let out a short laugh. There was a beat of silence where the couple simply stared at each other. "You're kidding, right?" He ran his hand over his face. "You're _not_ kidding."

"I've just…always wanted to wait. Sex means something to me, Nathan. Is that so horrible?"

"No. No, I guess I just never thought about it. So, you're a virgin?"

Haley rolled her eyes. "Yeah, genius."

"Just checking," he muttered defensively, looking a bit shell-shocked. "Wow, okay."

"You look surprised."

"I am surprised."

"What? Every girl you've ever dated has just jumped into bed with you?" When he didn't respond, Haley got panicky. "Oh my god! Every girl you ever dated has just jumped into bed with you!"

"Yeah, well, no, but…I guess I never really asked them."

"Them? How many women have you slept with, Nathan?"

He looked at her blankly, giving her all the answer she needed.

"Look," Haley stood up, grabbing her coat. "Maybe I should go."

Nathan sat unmoving on the couch. "You don't have to," he said weakly.

"No," Haley gathered her courage, "I think I do." She didn't even realize she was crying until she reached the elevator, mentally berating herself for her stupidity.

She was halfway down the block past Nathan's apartment before she heard her name being called. She recognized his voice, and so continued walking, ignoring the rapid steps behind her. His much-longer legs allowed him to catch her quickly, and grabbing her upper arm, he spun her to face him.

"Hales," Nathan said softly, brushing away her tears with his thumbs. "I'm an idiot. You just took me off guard. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize for the way you feel, Nathan," Haley argued, moving away from him. "I understand. Everyone just sleeps with everyone nowadays. I can't expect you to see why I want this."

"No, I do." When she gave him a skeptical look, he continued. "I know that you want to wait," he rephrased. "I get it-sex means a lot to you. I just assumed…"

"You assumed I'd be like every other girl," she added bitterly.

"But I was wrong," he countered strongly. "You are unlike any other girl I have ever met, Haley James. And I'm going to try not to screw this up like I have before. I'm sorry."

"Nathan-"

"Please, Haley. Will you just come back inside? We can have the dinner I made, and talk."

"Nathan, I don't know if that's a good idea. You and I…we're obviously coming from very different places. I just don't know."

"Please. Hales, give me another chance." His eyes bore into hers and she knew any other argument was hopeless. She was lost.

She gave him a small smile and slipped her hand into his.

A/N: Please review and let me know if anyone is still reading...again, sorry!


	26. So What?

**A/N: I know. You hate me. You think I suck at life. But I really really want to apologize for not updating sooner. I have to tell you, I was in London the last semester, which totally sucked up my time, and I wasn't able to upload anything because I only had internet at school (which was far away). But I'm home now and I promise not to disappoint anymore, as long as anyone is still reading. Please read and review!**

**Chapter 26: So What?**

"So he's really okay to wait?" Brooke asked skeptically.

"He said he was," Haley said, biting into her sandwich. Brooke and she had gone out to lunch the next day to "have girl talk," Brooke's favorite thing in the world.

"Okay, Hales, I'm going to need more details. Then what?"

Haley blushed. "I don't know. What do you want to know?"

"Come on, Tutor Girl! I always tell you everything about my boys!"

Haley protested, "But your stories are so much more interesting!"

"Well, duh, I put out, which keeps things way more interesting," Brooke threw her head back with a giggle. "But seriously, so you went back to his place…"

"Yeah, and we just ate and talked. It was really nice, Brooke. But the thing is, I just don't know about everything. If he says it's okay now not to have sex, how do I know if it will still be okay in a month? I mean, sure he's fine to wait now, when we haven't really gotten to know each other. But I just can't see him being this patient in a few weeks."

"Give the guy a little credit, Haley!"

"I'm trying, but Brooke, you know what kind of guy he is! He practically told me he's used to just jumping into bed with every girl this side of the Atlantic!"

"Haley," Brooke said softly.

"Brooke, I'm not projecting, so don't even say it."

"Haley."

"Okay, yes, yes, I've had a bad track record with guys, I get it. But that's how I know that Nathan will be good for the first few weeks before he gets tired of me pushing him away!"

"Hales, Nathan is not Damien West. He is certainly not that asshole Chris Keller. So just give him a chance based on who he actually is, not what he's done in the past."

"What I'm saying though Brooke is that all guys start off the same. They're shocked, then they say they're okay with it, then a few weeks in, just want sex. And then I'm the bitch who keeps pushing them away, and then eventually, I get my heart broken. And I'm just not in the mood to have Nathan break my heart."

"You can't push him away before you've gotten a chance to know him!"

"I'm not, I'm not. But Brooke, I just don't see this working, I guess."

"So, what? You're going to end up alone? Hales, you love marriage, you love babies, you love weddings for god's sake. You are going to end up with someone."

"I don't know anymore, Brooke. The fact that I have this thing where I freeze up when it comes to a certain point…I just can't see anyone actually being patient enough to wait for me for sex."

"Haley, when the right guy comes along, he will want to wait for you, because he'll want to do anything for you. But you have to be open to the right guy. You can't just walk around with a stick waving people off all day long."

"You're right. I feel like I just don't have the energy to fight for this right now, though."

"Oh my god! Haley James, you get your ass up right now!" Brooke stood and dragged her friend up. "No more of this bullshit sob-story. You are young, gorgeous, and already successful. Enjoy it, honey! Now, come on, we're going out! And you, young lady, are going to give Nathan a chance. You are not going to just cut him off at the knees. Or else…I'll tell your mother you're pregnant!"

"Please, Brooke, my mother would love that."

"I'll tell her you're a virgin!"

Haley gasped. "You wouldn't! You know my mother would just use this as an opportunity to teach me how to ensnare men or whatever! And then lecture me about protection. Again."

"'Ensnare men?' Hales, you are lucky you have me."

"Don't I know it," Haley grinned.

"So go talk to him, okay? Come on, we're going out but first I want you to call and talk."

"Fine," she added.

The rest of the day dragged on. Spurred by her talk with Brooke, Haley only felt restless when pondering her situation with Nathan. She held the phone in her hands, looking at it as if trying to decide whether or not to call Nathan. She didn't know what she would say, let alone how she would say it. She wasn't good at this kind of thing the way Brooke was.

Just as she was about to give up and put the phone down on the table in front of her, it rang. "Creepy," Haley muttered as she picked it up again. "Hello?" she answered.

Brooke had walked into the room. "Who is it, Hales?"

"Nathan," Haley mouthed. "Hi, Nathan," she said into the phone. "I was just thinking about you."

"Good start," Brooke stage-whispered. Haley glared at her to be quiet.

"Sure, sure," Haley said. "Oh, really?"

"What? What's happening?" Brooke pestered.

"Gross, I'm sorry," Haley continued, ignoring Brooke. "Oh. Oh."

"What? What?"

"What?" Haley said softly. "Well, he's crazy. No."

"Who's crazy? What's going on?"

"You did? You do? Oh, Nathan."

"I'm going to pick up the other line so I can listen to you if you aren't going to talk to me, here, Hales." Brooke made a move to get up off the couch where she had been hovering.

"You want to get married?" Haley suddenly screeched, freezing Brooke into place.

"Oh, I really should have been listening on the other line," Brooke grumbled.

**A/N: Please review and let me know if you haven't forgotten about me!**


	27. Wake Up Call

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews from the last chapter! It was so nice to hear that people are still reading!!**

**Chapter 27: Wake Up Call**

Haley had long since hung up the phone and was now walking around the living room in a daze. "Married," she kept whispering.

"Haley," Brooke said, in her patented worried tone. "I mean, Nathan wants you to actually marry him? Is this still about the company? Or is it something more?"

Haley turned to Brooke, a grin plastered on her face. "Brooke, Nathan just asked me to marry him. And I said yes."

"Over the phone," Brooke threw her hands up, exasperated. "He asked you over the phone. Like a business deal. Like he was closing with a client. Like he was taking care of business so he could go home to his wife and kids."

"Brooke, I think I'm falling in love with him. I know it hasn't been very long, but it feels longer, and it feels real. And I know this seems impulsive, but I know what I'm doing. I think we could be happy together."

"But Haley, does he feel the same way? Or does he think of you as a short-term project. I don't want you to get hurt, Haley. And I feel like you're jumping into this a bit."

"Brooke, I know you haven't really gotten any of this the last few months, but you've been really supportive. So I know you will be eventually," Haley grinned and plopped onto the couch next to Brooke.

"Hales," Brooke began cautiously. "This just isn't like you. I mean, getting married all of a sudden?"

"I know," Haley said. "I know it seems impulsive and childish. But I have never done anything impulsive in my life. I'm Tutor Girl. I'm always prepared, and I'm always planning for the future. I mean, I've never done anything like this before."

"Haley, if you want to be impulsive, go make out with a stranger at a bar! Don't get married! Hales," her tone softened. "I know you're falling for him. But are you sure he feels the same way?"

Haley considered this. "I don't know. I think he does. I don't think he would take a step as drastic as marriage without considering how he feels about the woman who is going to be his wife. I know I'm young, Brooke, but I know what I'm doing, too."

Brooke sighed. This was going to be harder than she thought. "Well, Haley, then I'm happy for you."

"Thank you!" Haley jumped up from the couch. "Now I'm going shopping. Do you want to come?" She wiggled her eyebrows at Brooke, as if she knew the answer.

"Aw, no thanks," Brooke said, surprising Haley so much she could feel her mouth drop open. "I'm not feeling so well."

"Oh, are you okay?" Haley asked as she bent down to feel Brooke's forehead.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. You go, and show me everything you got later and I'll decide if I like it on you or not."

Haley rolled her eyes. "Gee, thanks, Mom."

"Shut up. Get out of here," Brooke ordered. She waited until Haley left the apartment and she heard the elevator doors open before she slipped hr feet into her shoes, grabbed her coat and keys and followed out the door.

It took her twenty minutes to make it to Nathan's apartment, and another ten on the phone with Lucas to determine Nathan's actual building number, which Brooke had forgotten to check before she left. But she finally made it to Nathan's door, and gave it a hard rap while she told herself to stay calm.

Which went out the window the moment Nathan opened the door.

"What the hell are you thinking?"

"Brooke," Nathan said in an annoyingly calm voice as she shoved past him into the apartment. "Please," he gestured. "Do come in."

"Look, asshole," Brooke began. "I don't need your attitude right now. That isn't about to help this situation."

"And may I ask exactly what situation you are referring to?"

"Please refrain from your natural tendencies toward being a jackass for a moment," Brooke bit out. "What the hell are you thinking? Asking Haley to really marry you? All for this goddamn business?"

"Brooke," Nathan said. "Haley knows what she's doing. She's a big girl. She loves this company. And I talked to Dan, who really thinks that we can't back out of this now. But Haley doesn't want to. I asked her to really marry me, and she said yes. And she knows it's just for business, that it doesn't have to be forever, or even exclusive-"

"Stop right there," Brooke said in a dangerously low voice. "Are you telling me that you plan on cheating on my best friend if-and this is a big _if_, buddy-you marry her?"

"No, Brooke," Nathan sighed. "I'm not planning on cheating on anybody. But Haley knows this isn't a real marriage. It's not like we love each other or anything."

That made Brooke pull up short. "Then why ask her to marry you?"

"I told you! It's for the company!"

"Marriage isn't like this, Nathan!" Brooke yelled. "You don't marry someone like Haley just to satisfy some misplaced whim of your absent father's, and you certainly don't marry someone like Haley for business and then _cheat_ on her!"

"Brooke, I'm not going to cheat on Haley! All I was saying is that this marriage isn't real, and Haley understands that-"

"Oh, are you sure about that? Haley _does_ think this marriage is real, Nathan. Haley has feelings for you, real feelings, and doesn't want some shoddy marriage made up to satisfy your requirements for owning this company. Doesn't this seem to be a lot of hoops to make her jump through?"

"Haley doesn't think this is real," Nathan said, less confidently than he wanted to. "Does she?"

"Nathan," Brooke softened her tone now. "Haley is not that kind of girl. You know that. And she's falling for you. So be nice to her. She thinks that this is a good idea. But I know Haley, and I know that as her best friend, it's my job to take care of her when she can't."

"Yeah," Nathan said, a little dazed. "So…so she told you she was falling for me?"

Brooke nodded. "Yes. She did and that's why I'm here. Because I don't exactly see that you're on the same wavelength. I mean, are you planning on making this permanent? Do you know what Haley thinks about marriage?"

"Well, I…I know she's waiting…"

"And why, Nathan?" Brooke's voice rose again. "Why do you think she would wait for something like marriage? Because she sees marriage as forever. That's the only way she would give herself away."

"Oh," Nathan sank into a chair. "I guess…I guess I just thought marriage would be…okay. Not that big of a deal?"

Brooke's mouth twisted but she paused, as if choosing her words wisely. "Well, it is a big deal to Haley. That's why I came. I was afraid you'd feel this way." She looked searchingly at his face. "Nathan, you have to talk to Haley. You have to call her and tell her, before she gets hurt. Too hurt," she added.

Nathan nodded mutely. "I will."

Brooke showed herself out, leaving a pensive Nathan behind her. "I can't believe that asshole made me miss a shopping trip with my best friend," she muttered as she got in the elevator.

By the time she made her way home, she was exhausted. Opening the door, Brooke was surprised to see Haley already home.

"What are you doing here?" Brooke stopped in hr tracks. "You scared me!"

"Sorry," Haley pulled a face. "I'm a bad shopper by myself. I got bored and came home. Speaking of, where were you? I thought you didn't feel well."

"Oh," Brooke waved her off. "I just went to get some air. Do you want to show me what you did get?"

"Oh, sure," Haley started to get up. "Like I said, I only was there for a little while, so I just got a couple shirts-" The phone cut her off.

"I'll get it!" Brooke reached for the phone. "Hello, Brooke and Haley's apartment of fun, Brooke speaking. Oh. Yeah, sure." She handed the phone over to Haley.

"For me?" She put the phone up to her ear. "Hello?"

"Haley," Nathan's voice came over the phone. "Haley, we need to talk."

"Sure, what's up?" Haley plopped onto the couch.

"Haley, look. I think you got the wrong idea about the whole…getting married thing."

"I did?" Haley sounded confused.

"Haley, when I asked you to marry me-"

"Over the phone!" Brooke's voice interjected suddenly.

"Brooke?" came Haley's voice. "Are you on the other line? What are you doing?"

"Are you listening in?" Nathan sounded bemused.

"Well, after the last phone conversation, I learned my lesson," Brooke said proudly.

"Brooke, get off the phone!" Nathan and Haley yelled simultaneously.

"Sheesh," Brooke muttered before the two heard the distinct clink of the phone disconnecting.

"Sorry," Haley said. "You were saying?"

"I was saying," Nathan began. "I just think you may have gotten the wrong idea about this engagement."

"Which one?" Haley joked.

"No, seriously, Haley. When I asked you to marry me, I was thinking that this could be sort of like our fake engagement. We should only pretend to get married. I mean, actually get married, but not have it be a thing we do for the business. For the company."

"For the company," Haley repeated dully as Brooke made her way back into the living room where she sat.

"Yeah, Haley, I'm sorry. I don't want you to get the wrong idea. We aren't going to be really married."

"I see."

"You do?" Nathan sounded relieved. "Oh, good. So everything's good?"

"No, Nathan," Haley's voice began to rise. "Everything is not good. You're using me for the company. Again. Do you even have any sort of feelings for me at all?"

The other line was silent.

"Nathan?" Haley's eyes welled up with tears. "I guess that's my answer."

"No, Haley, it's not, it's just. Look, do you think we could talk? In person? Can I come over or something?"

"You know what Nathan? No. I know I agreed to the engagement and I went along with the playacting and I was all about actually getting married. But, Nathan, I'm tired. This isn't me. The last few months haven't been me. Pretending to be in a relationship with someone who doesn't even care about me?"

"I care about you. You know that."

"I don't know that, Nathan. And I'm done."

"What are you saying?" Nathan asked.

"I'm saying I'm done with this, with us. I quit." She hung up the phone.

**A/N: Review review!**


	28. Oh Very Young

A/N: I don't own OTH. And I know I've been updating Long Time Coming and not this particular story, so for that, I apologize. I have a large amount of excuses, but that's not what you guys are interested in, is it? So, without further ado, another chapter of Heart of the Matter, with a title provide by the song by Cat Stevens.

**Chapter 28: Oh Very Young.**

Nathan sighed and ran a hand over his face. It was Friday, and Haley hadn't been into work all week. He felt this horrible ache in his chest, and as a result ended up snapping at everyone around him, including Wendy, who did not take criticism well.

He should put that on her evaluation.

Although, come to think of it, "Wendy, spit that gum out of your mouth and pay attention to the world around you for fuck's sake," wasn't exactly work criticism. He supposed he should forgo it for the evaluation in that case.

Lord, but his head hurt. He couldn't think. He couldn't eat. Every moment was consumed by guilt that he had somehow done wrong by Haley. If she would only come to work, he thought angrily, he could at least talk to her like a civilized adult. However, he was forced to sit in his office, unable to concentrate, waiting for her to show up.

For four days.

It would have been one thing if she had attempted some sort of communication, too, Nathan grumbled silently. She did work there. She was the partner of the company. She held a lot of responsibility to just throw on Nathan's shoulders. He wasn't a camel for God's sake.

By the end of day four, the guilt had ebbed to such a place that Nathan's anger at having been abandoned took over the place the guilt once overwhelmed. He tried to tell himself the anger was for Haley abandoning her responsibilities and work issues, but if he was honest (which he wasn't in the mood to be) he knew that part of him hurt that she had left him so suddenly.

At least, that's what Wendy said. To which he promptly snapped the aforementioned statement about paying attention to the world, and etc., and Wendy began sticking wads of gum in between his contracts.

Now that wasn't professional. Maybe that's what he should put on her evaluation. Although, come to think of it, it did mean that she wasn't chomping gum as consistently. Lesser of two evils, he supposed, having gum in his contracts.

Sighing, Nathan rubbed a hand over his face and reviewed a few details on the current stock contract he had been going over. His ability to concentrate had severely begun to spiral downward, and he wasn't putting in the effort he should be at work. Although, he was putting in a substantial amount more than Haley, he mused. A rap at his office broke his concentration (or lack thereof) and without waiting for his answering call, the door burst open.

"Brooke?" Nathan asked in genuine surprise.

"Ugh," Brooke plopped uninvited into the chair opposite of his. "You are making me insane."

"I beg your pardon?" Nathan asked sardonically.

"You. You two. You, Nathan Scott, and she, Haley James, are making me insane. My lord, the way the two of you carry on!"

Nathan blinked. Then he blinked again. "Am I supposed to know what we are talking about?"

"You're joking right?" Brooke rolled her eyes with the expert precision of one who had perfected the gesture. "You and Haley have literally driven me crazy this week. First, she is all excited about you and your fake engagement shenanigans. Then, she's confused about you. Then you guys date. Then you decide to get married for real. Well," Brooke amended, "she thought it was real and you thought it was fake. Then, of course, because there couldn't be a resolution to this madness that would make the tiniest bit of sense, you two talk on the phone and she comes back in tears. Of course, those tears continued the following day, which basically sucked for me. I mean, do you know how difficult it is to watch your best friend cry for that long?"

Nathan rolled his eyes. "It's all about you, Brooke."

Brooke slammed her hand on Nathan's desk with so much force it shook. "Nathan Scott, this is not a joke. For God's sake, do I seem like I'm joking? I will kill you!"

"Jesus, Brooke, calm down."

"I can't calm down, you dill-weed. You hurt my best friend. And I just came here to tell you that you don't deserve her. You never did. And you never will."

Nathan was tired of this. Haley had shirked her duties at the company, and abandoned him in a childlike display of avoidance. And now her friend was at the office, in the midst of an emotional tirade. "Brooke," he said, his voice low. "Get out of my office."

Brooke was unperturbed. "Was that display of arrogance supposed to impress me? Please."

"Leave," his voice was deadly. "And while you're at it, could you perhaps mention to Haley that her presence at the company that she is part-owner of is necessary in order to run said company? And that her complete disappearance is most juvenile."

Brooke was on her way out the door, but that stopped her short. "What? What do you mean?"

Nathan frowned. "I'm referring to the fact that Haley hasn't shown up to work for days."

"Well, yeah," Brooke's confused look continued. "She's not in New York. She's in Tree Hill, didn't you know that?"

Nathan pulled up short. "Wait, she left?" His unspoken question was clear: would she follow in her father's footsteps and work out of a Tree Hill office? Could complete hatred of her business partner force her, like it had forced her father, to move hundreds of miles away to avoid him?

Brooke's frown deepened. "Yeah. She said she called the office. She told me everyone knew."

"Knew what? Knows what? I swear to God, Brooke-"

"Sheesh!" she held up her hand in annoyance. "Haley's just gone for the week. She went back to Tree Hill to help her mom plan her wedding."

"Haley's mother is getting married?" Nathan asked incredulously.

"Yeah," Brooke pulled a face. "This weekend. Tomorrow, actually. He's some weird biker hippy and Mrs. James wanted to get married right away. Haley's pretty broken up about it, but she's of course still in Tree Hill, planning that wedding, being supportive. Tonight's the rehearsal dinner, and I'm going down soon. I just thought I'd come and kick your ass a little first. Verbally, of course." Her voice turned lofty. "I am opposed to physical violence. Although," she looked Nathan up and down critically. "I could make an exception."

"Brooke," Nathan's voice was a warning. "Listen. I did what you said. I talked to Haley and told her the truth. Brooke, I wasn't ready to get married. Don't you get it?"

Brooke looked at him contemplatively for a moment. "I guess I do. I guess I can understand not wanting to get married. But Haley's whole life has been changing at this break-neck speed and I'm just tired of seeing her hurt because of your actions, Nate."

"You have to know I never wanted to hurt Haley."

She was quiet for a minute; something Nathan thought must not happen all that often. "Yeah, I guess I do know that."

"I felt guilty at first for not being what she needed me to be, but after a while," Nathan sighed, relieved to be able to speak to someone naturally for the first time in days, "I just got annoyed that she wasn't showing up to work. I guess I never asked anyone. Of course Haley would cover her bases and get her work done."

Brooke nodded sadly. "If there's one thing that girl is good at it is not letting people down. But Nathan," she changed tactics, "what do you mean you can't be what Haley needs? Can't you see that you might be _exactly_ what Haley needs?"

His frown deepened. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, haven't you noticed how happy she's been these past few months? Her father died last May, and she was suddenly turned upside down! Now, seven months later, her mother is getting remarried? But Nathan, you've made her so happy again. I would know," she grinned suddenly. "I'm her best friend. I have seen the ups and downs of Haley James' life. And I can tell you, Nate. I do think you are what she needs."

Nathan thought about that for a moment. Maybe he was afraid of commitment, but he wasn't afraid of Haley. Maybe he was sarcastic, and promiscuous, but since meeting Haley…well, the sarcastic part was definitely still evident. That girl brought out the worst in him sometimes.

But she also brought out the best. "Are you sure, Brooke?" he asked softly, not even sure as to the question.

She smiled at him. "You know, Nathan? I came down here to kick your ass for making Haley sad. But now I think I'm going to take you with me to Tree Hill, to her mother's wedding," Brooke rolled her eyes at that, "so you can make her happy again. Are you game, Hot Shot?"

"Yeah," Nathan said, grinning for the first time in days. "I think I am. Let's go to Tree Hill, Brooke Davis."

"Sweet. Let's get out of here, Nathan."

And although the day started out horribly for Nathan (and those unfortunate enough to be in his vicinity) it began to look up. He was going to Tree Hill. And he was going to get Haley back.

**Please review! As a bribe, I promise to continue to update soon!**


End file.
